Sparks of All Kinds
by Melika Elena
Summary: With love, hate, and everything in between, along with everyone's favorite werewolf and shaggy dog, here is a story of the 7th year of the Marauders, and how James Potter and Lily Evans fell in love. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK: CLICHED CONTENT AHEAD
1. Enter CarrotTop and FourEyes

Chapter One: Enter Carrot-Top and Four-Eyes

_(Lily's POV)_

I was convinced that every great romance started out one way: the characters would meet and instantly fall in love. Sparks would fly and their passion unstoppable, their love invincible.

I still don't know if that's true, but when I met the love of my life, sparks definitely flew… just not the ones I was expecting…

--------

I remember my first day of my first year quite clearly. I was nervous—I would be starting school, and it was no ordinary one. You all know the name: Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

We all know what it takes to get there: the train ride, the boat ride, the carriages…

Well, the train ride and boat ride went rather smoothly. I had already made a friend, Alice Eaton. We bonded instantly, whether it was the fact that our last names began with E, or maybe something less frivolous, I don't know.

Anyway, we had just stepped out of the carriages. My eyes settled on Hogwarts for the very first time. I was in awe. It was magnificent—a castle out of a fairy tale.

I hadn't realized that everyone was walking towards it until I heard, "Hey Carrot-Top!" I snapped my gaze to the speaker. He had unruly hair as black as night and hazel eyes, with glasses. "Come on! Wouldn't want to be late on our first day, would we?" He said this in an arrogant manner, as if he already knew everything about this place.

I was instantly enraged. Being a red-head was always a sensitive issue when I was younger, and being called names like "Carrot-Top" infuriated me. I narrowed my eyes at him and swept past him. "No we wouldn't Four-Eyes." A very lame comeback, I know, but I was 11… who really is witty when they're 11?

I could feel his glare on me but ignored him and pretended to be engrossed in what a stern woman—who I later found out was called McGonagall—was saying.

And so it began.

-----------

_(James' POV)_

I still remember her first words to me. I think back on it fondly, amused. I still remember her enraged expression—she never could hide her emotions very well. "No we wouldn't Four-Eyes." I admit, I hated that name as much as the next glasses-sporting kid would, but what could I do?

I was a proud little bugger, not wanting her to have the last word. So I pestered her mercilessly between our 1st and 4th years. She lost her cool most of the time—it's true: red heads have ferocious tempers—and I found this amusing and that alone compelled me to go on. I was winning. And if there's one thing I liked more than anything, it was winning.

But I didn't know that she would unknowingly turn the tables on me during 5th year.

---------

Lily Evans was never a bad-looking girl. She had been gangly and skinny, and her curly red hair was always tangled—she was a tomboy—with freckles across her sun-burned face every time I saw her right after summer at Diagon Alley or Platform 9 3/4.

That description fit her very accurately… until 5th year.

When my best mate Sirius first told me how good-looking she had become, I didn't believe him. Although by now I should've learned that Sirius never lies when it comes to girls.

"Oh James mate!" Sirius seemed to squeal, his dark eyes bright. He was fidgety, not being able to stay in one place for long.

"Calm down Sirius," I said disgustedly. "You're acting like a girl." Interestingly enough, it was a girl who made him act this way, I was sure.

And I was right.

"She's bloody gorgeous!" He whispered to me. "Good god, if I had known she would turn out this way… I would've started to charm her starting from 1st year…"

"Who are you talking about?" I snapped. I always kind of envied Sirius in that he could get any girl he wanted. But he had promised to help me "get a chick".

He didn't answer. He looked past me suddenly. His eyes wide with lust and he licked his lips. I looked over my shoulders.

Oh. Dear. Merlin.

It was Lily Evans, as you all probably figured out. …Oh boy, where should I begin?

She had once been a popsicle-stick, she was so skinny. She was still slim, but she filled out her semi-clingy clothes in all the right places, with curves that I knew some girls would envy. Her hair—while still curly—wasn't tangled at all, but smoother now, falling past her shoulders in sleek ringlets. Her skin wasn't sun burnt, but she had a _very _light tan, all her freckles gone.

And right there, on Platform 9 3/4, I fell in love with Lily Evans.

**Author's Note: **I'm going to play this one by ear. If all you readers review, then I'll keep writing. Anyway, thanks!


	2. The Lion and the Tiger

Chapter Two: The Lion and the Tiger

_(POV of… er…well… no one)_

Lily sighed. It was seventh year at long last and she was feeling all but overjoyed.

She didn't really know what to expect about seventh year. She had heard many things about it, most of which were true: lots of homework to study for N.E.W.T's, loads more of responsibilities, a couple of dances, and finding your soul mate or something like that.

It was true. A lot of married couples originally got together during their 7th year. Either that or actually acknowledged each other which would lead to something more outside of Hogwarts.

Lily didn't care about "finding her soul mate", she was concerned about what she was going to do after Hogwarts…

She considered being a teacher at Hogwarts, but there were no empty positions. She knew she could never be an auror—she may have been in Gryffindor, but she doubted she could have enough courage to pursue such a job—a healer seemed like a good option, but Lily didn't know if that was what she truly wanted…Hell, she didn't even know if she wanted to live in the wizard life anymore.

It would have been so much easier if she had been pureblood or something like that. She would have simply _known _the wizard world was for her. Unfortunately she was like mixed-bloods and other muggle borns; one foot in and one foot out.

She thought about all of this as she stared outside her window. She had boarded the train not seeing any of her friends and sat down in an empty compartment, content with being alone. She had no idea when she was supposed to go to the head compartment, but she didn't want to go anytime soon.

Her alone time was over in an instant though, when her three best friends burst into the room.

There was Alice Eaton as was mentioned earlier. Alice wasn't an ugly or pretty girl, with dishwater bone-straight colored hair falling just slightly past her shoulders. Her eyes were a pale blue and she was slim. She was sweet and very graceful, as graceful as any ballerina Lily had seen, and that was what attracted guys to her. Lily, being quite overprotective, never approved of any of her previous boyfriends, but noticed Frank Longbottom had his eye on her, and Lily couldn't complain.

Next came Estella White. She had two sides to her: the good girl who _never _did anything wrong—this "mask" was worn when any adult was within a 2 meter radius. The other side was one worthy of a Marauder. She was cunning and smart—Lily was rather surprised she wasn't in put in Slytherin. She was physically the opposite of Lily with her wavy raven hair and sharp blue eyes, but they both shared a terrible temper.

Then there was Selene de Silvana. She was part-veela and the prettiest out of all four (A/N: Gasp! Yes, even more so than Lily.) She had shimmering platinum hair with the oddest eyes, even for veelas. They were a purple-blue, which made her even more beautiful. She was shunned by the veela side of her family for it, out of jealousy. With veelas, you envied them and they easily could envy you. Selene, however, didn't have a jealous bone in her body. A few wistful ones, but not a jealous one. She wasn't shy but quiet and Lily's confidant after Alice of course.

Immediately they all came in and squealed and gave Lily hugs.

"Where were you?" Asked Alice, who was looking extremely hyper. "We looked all over for you!"

"You mean _we _looked all over," Estella said, rolling her eyes. "Alice here was too busy making goo-goo eyes and conversation with Frank Longbottom."

Alice flushed and Lily smiled at her friend knowingly. "It's quite all right. You found me now, right?"

They all agreed and chatted happily about this and that, and then it all came to an end when James Potter stuck his head in.

"Afternoon ladies," he grinned the grin that made all the girls flush and giggle… except Lily.

"Afternoon James," everyone but Lily chorused. He looked over at her, expectantly, and Lily, not wanting to be rude, replied, "Hey, Potter."

Then, "What do you want?"

James put on a mock-hurt expression. "Can't I come and say hi to my favorite girls?"

Lily rolled her eyes while the other three giggled. "You can, but not without a catch. Seriously, what do you want James?"

"Sirius' last name is Black, not Lee, Lily," James corrected, and got another eye roll. "And we have to go to meet with the prefects."

"We?" Lily raised an eyebrow. "Why do you have to go?"

He flashed a badge at her. "Cos I'm Head Boy of course."

Lily almost fainted right there, dead and away. "You're kidding."

"Nope," James grinned upon seeing all four of the girls' shocked faces.

"Oh Merlin," Lily muttered. "Well, how did you know I'm Head Girl?"

James shrugged. "Easy," he said smoothly, "I figured it had to be one of your four, you're the smartest girls of our year." The other three flushed. James stole a glance at Lily. "Although I had my sneaking suspicions it would be you."

Lily stared right back at him, not wanting to let his flattery work its magic on her.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, well, let's get this over with." She bid a good-bye to her friends and started walking behind James to their compartment.

Her mind had too many jumbled thoughts. _James Potter? Head Boy? Dumbledore must have gone insane! _

James was far too irresponsible, and was always pulling pranks on the Slytherins (although Lily secretly admitted that some of them were actually quite humorous.)

Although he had stopped calling her Carrot-Top two years back, he constantly flirted with her, asking her out at least once a week. She always blatantly refused, thinking he was too immature for her.

Lily prided herself on being the only girl in Hogwarts who hadn't fallen for James' charm. Although he flirted with her shamelessly, he had gone out with many other girls, all of which he dumped before they even hit the two-week mark! Lily knew that if they went out she would end up like a used and abused Barbie doll before the month was up… and she certainly didn't want a broken heart. It was already bad enough that her last boyfriend… Mark… had been… Lily gulped thinking about him… murdered by Death Eaters.

Lily had almost loved him, if there's such a thing. She cared for him deeply, and him for her, but the summer before sixth year was when she got that fatal letter from Professor Dumbledore, giving her his most sincere condolences.

Lily forced herself to think of other things as the two entered the compartment, which was filled with the other prefects.

"Attention everyone!" James clapped his hands. "Make way for Queen Lily!"

Lily rolled her eyes and smiled and said hello to everyone. A few of the boys flushed and murmured a "hello" and the girls smiled right back at her and chorused "Afternoon Lily". She really was a queen, although she really was unaware of it.

James, however, knew he was something special. He wasn't ignorant, if that's what you would call Lily. He said hello and the boys replied with "Oy, how was your summer mate?" "Nice seeing you again!" "Let's bring the cup home this year!" The girls blushed prettily and batted their eyelashes, saying coyly, "Hey James." He nodded at the boys coolly and winked at the girls suavely, causing a few to sigh.

Lily saw this and raised an eyebrow. Really, the girls were behaving like complete idiots! What was it that made James Potter so special?

God must have heard her question, because she found out soon enough.

----------

"Evans!" Lily turned to see the sight of the ever-annoying James Potter coming towards her. It was after the feast and the sorting, which were both relatively calm, considering no pranks were played. Lily herself was surprised but didn't dare let herself think the four had grown up.

"Yes?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Come on! You didn't forget did you? We have to go meet Dumbledore!"

Lily frowned, her mind drawing a blank. "About what?"

James dramatically exclaimed, "About what?! About where we'll be living of course!"

"We'll be living in our dorms…"

"Right…" James cocked his head. "You really don't know, do you? Heads get their own special rooms."

Lily blinked.

"So you're saying… we have to live… together?"

James nodded. "Yup. Normally this wouldn't happen but we're in the same house so Dumbledore figures we won't kill each other or anything."

_Dumbledore really has gone off the deep end… _thought Lily. But she supposed he was right. Lily didn't hate James truth be told… she just found him annoying. And she didn't understand him. But more on that later.

Lily must have had an odd look on her face because James said quickly, "Don't worry Tiger. We'll have a common room in the middle so it's not like we're all _that _close to each other…"

Interestingly enough, the only thing Lily picked up on was, "Tiger?"

It was James' turn to blink. "What?"

"Tiger. You called me Tiger." Lily raised an eyebrow, waiting.

"Oh!" James said, then looked sheepish. "Sorry. Kind of slipped out. Just a nickname I s'pose."

"Why Tiger?" Lily asked.

"Well, you both have orange-red hair… or in their case fur… that and aren't there such flowers as Tiger Lillies?"

To his relief, Lily slowly smiled. "That makes sense."

"So… you're not angry?" He asked hopefully.

Lily shook her head. "I haven't decided yet," they were walking along the hallway towards Dumbledore's office and she turned her head to grin at him. "But I don't think so."

James felt like he was on top of the world. Lily didn't hate him… at least he thought she didn't.

--------

Inside his office, Dumbledore greeted the two with an affectionate smile. He knew about their past—hell, Dumbledore knew nearly everything—and he considered it another perk about putting the two together as heads. Perhaps they could set aside their differences and become friends.

What Dumbledore didn't know though was that that slight push was all they really needed. Both were stubborn, but her temper and his ego calmed down a bit during sixth year. They barely spoke to each other—except for him asking her out and her snapping a "No" in reply.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Evans," he nodded at them. "I trust you're doing well."

"Excellent in fact," James said with a grin.

Lily answered, "Fine thank you, Professor," she smiled, "and yourself?"

Dumbledore smiled in return. "It has been a wonderful evening Ms. Evans, thank you for asking."

James rolled his eyes at all of the formalities but was silent nonetheless.

Dumbledore stood up fro his desk. "Well, we had better be off I suppose. You two probably want to settle in."

The two nodded and Dumbledore lead them to a portrait of a lion and a tiger, looking rather hostile towards the other. "Natural enemies in the wild," Dumbledore said quietly as he saw the two gazing at it. "Though they hardly are ever thrown together… they're so different from each other. Yet every once and a while they come together… this is very rare, mind you, and only under certain circumstances… but what they produce is mind-boggling."

He quietly said the password, "Cytherea."

Lily thought this an odd password, but said nothing. They walked in and both were stunned by what they saw.

They saw a common room, with deep red couches, red and gold rugs, with gold curtains. There was a blazing fire, and beyond it was a little balcony.

"Wow," breathed Lily.

"Blimey," James said, in awe.

Dumbledore glanced at the two before saying softly, "Welcome home."


	3. Girl Talk

Chapter Three: Girl Talk

_(James' POV)_

A few minutes later, the two were alone, Dumbledore having excused himself for the night.

James went up to his room on the spiral staircase. It was perfect, made seemingly for him. Quidditch posters adorned dark red walls and he had a large window on the north side of his room. On the east was his bed with sheets the same red as his walls, along with a bedside table. On the west side of his room was a dresser and the southern wall held a door that led to his bathroom.

"Wow!" He heard Lily gasp below him. She didn't have any stairs leading to her room—a sign that meant she liked living closer to the ground than he did. James always liked being near the clouds.

He went downstairs quietly and crept up behind her. So this was Lily's dream room, eh? Well, it did seem to suit her awfully well.

It was a little larger than James' room, but that's because it had a little balcony to it on the north side. Next to the balcony doors was a window seat, perfect for reading. On the western wall was a bed with mauve sheets that went with the lavender walls well, and beside that a bed stand and then a closet. A large bookcase the south and on the east was a bureau with a mirror. Beside that was a door that he supposed led to her bathroom.

"This is gorgeous!" She shrieked and then surprised him by running and jumping on the bed, laying on her back, content.

James laughed and that caused her to snap her head up and glare at him. "Who knew that Lily Evans was a kid at heart?"

She rolled her eyes and resumed her glare. "What are you doing in here?!"

James held his hands up as if surrendering. "Relax," he said, "I just wanted to see what your room looks like."

To his surprise, Lily frowned and pouted. "But I haven't seen yours!"

James smirked. "Do you wanna go see it now?" He winked and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Lily rolled her eyes.

_Better than a glare, _James thought cheerfully.

"No thanks," she said dryly. "Now that I think about it."

He was still in the doorway as she got up and straightened out her sheets. "So," Lily said companionably as she walked up to him, "What do you wanna do?"

"Well…" James grinned again and made a gesture to his bedroom.

Lily sighed, exasperated. "Why do I even bother?"

James saw she was trying to make an effort to be friendly and he was being a hormonal prick again… but didn't she see he was just teasing?

--------

"Of course she knows you're teasing," Remus said as the two walked around the halls one day after classes. "But do you honestly think she _likes _your comments?"

He had never thought about that. "Well…"

"No, she doesn't," Remus finished for him. "I think she feels a little uncomfortable. Think about it: if a girl started making sexual suggestions to you every time you were around her, how would that make you feel?"

James blinked. "It would depend on the girl," he answered.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Say it's someone who you just don't like that way. How would you feel?"

He finally understood. "Annoyed… exasperated… a little freaked out."

Remus nodded. "Exactly. Look mate, I know you have this huge thing for her, but you've got to back off. You're going to be working together a lot this year, and if you can't get along, things are going to be awkward. I'm not saying that you have to ignore her completely, just try and respect her. Be her friend. Not friends with benefits—because I know she'd never go for that, but just friends. Maybe if she starts seeing all of your good qualities, she'll think twice about rejecting you the next time you ask her out."

"But don't I have to refrain from asking her out?"

"Yes. But I mean, if you see signs from her that indicate she wants to be more than friends, by all means go for it."

"What will the signs be?"

"You know, staring at you constantly, flirting with you, talking with you more…"

"Oh," James said. "Well, thanks Remus. Dunno what I'd do without you… Sirirus and Peter wouldn't understand."

"No problem," Remus replied.

"You're good at these things," James continued as they neared the Gryffindor portrait. "I have to wonder though mate, how come you don't have a girlfriend?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Remus sighed and ran a hand through his light brown hair. "My… secret."

James looked at him. "You know, this is super cheesy, but if she really likes you, don't you think she'll be supportive?"

"Yeah," Remus said, "but I don't think I'm ready to handle what will happen if she is isn't."

They continued their trip in silence: the boy who laid his heart out on the line almost too many times, and the boy who didn't have the courage to at all…

--------

**Author's Note: **You'd think it would end right here, right? It was about to, but I decided to be nice and give you guys a longer chapter….

-------

_(Lily's POV)_

"So what's it like?" Selene asked.

"What?" Lily asked, confused. The four girls strolled down the halls after dinner, with no apparent care in the world.

"What it's like to be living with James of course!" Alice exclaimed.

"Oh," Lily said. "Well, it's better than I thought it would be. We don't actually see each other that much."

"You don't?" Estella raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"Besides classes and such, he has quidditch and is off with the other three planning out pranks and such," she shrugged.

"You don't mind he plays pranks?" Estella raised an eyebrow. "I thought you'd despise that forever."

Lily shrugged again. "I've decided that I don't really give a damn about what James does. If he's just pranking Snivellus again, so be it. He's ('he's' meaning Snape) made it perfectly clear he doesn't want a simple 'mudblood' sticking up for him."

All the girls gasped. Estella laughed.

"What?" Lily asked irritably.

"There were so many things wrong with that sentence!" Alice gasped.

"One, she swore," Estella said.

"I swear!" Lily defended.

"Yes, but not in such a casual manner," Estella countered.

"Two," Selena said, "since when do you call Snape 'Snivellus'?"

"I've called him that before!" Lily said.

"Once, and that was back in fifth year," Selene shot back.

"And three," Alice counted off her fingers, "you called him 'James'."

"So?" Lily glared. "That's his name, isn't it?"

"For the last six years, his name has been 'Potter'," Alice said. "Are you sure nothing's been going on between you two?"

Lily threw her hands up, exasperated. "Since when has there been anything romantic between us? How did this conversation begin from living arrangements to boyfriend arrangements? Let me make myself perfectly clear: I do _not _like James Potter like that!"

"So you _do _like him though," Selene said, "in some way."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Look, I mean, I don't _dislike _him. We called a truce. We're going to be working together loads and if we can't get along then it's going to be difficult."

"Little Lily the peacemaker wins every time," Estella grinned.

"Actually," Lily said, surprising them all, "it was his idea."

------

**Author's Note: **It's not supposed to be a cliff-hanger, but the next chapter will elaborate on how this truce came to be, and why Lily seems to be on such comfortable terms with James (I.E.: calling him James, not Potter, not judging him based on his pranks and hexes, etc.)

Also, I normally don't put notes in the middle of the chapter—most of the time when author's do that I find it annoying, but that time I had to make an exception.

Anyway, I really want your guys' feedback… once I get a few more reviews about suggestions or other comments like that, I'll post the next chapter! So until then, toodles!

**HoAR (Hall of Awesome Reviewers):**

**MoNiKa BaTcH: **I would turn off the thingy so people who aren't members can submit reviews but my computer won't let me (damn thing.) I press the "save changes" button and it does absolutely nothing. That's exactly why when you click on my pen name I have nothing on my profile thingy. I need something called QuickEdit dammit. Otherwise, I would.

**Lille katt: **I didn't mean for most of it to be humorous but I don't find it offensive that you find it funny. I'm glad that my stories bring smiles to people's faces.

**Mercedes B: **You'll find out soon enough what it means.

And thanks to **Sailor Miaka**, **schnabeldame, Autumn Rhea, soccerchic1989, **and **barnesisnoble **for reviewing!


	4. Funny Observations

Chapter Four: 'Funny' Observations

_(Lily's POV)_

"It was _his _idea?" Alice raised an eyebrow.

"Interesting," Estella commented. "Hadn't a clue that boys could be so sensible."

Selene said quietly, "It makes sense though. We all know James hates being on Lily's bad side."

Lily was about to say some sarcastic remark on that, but decided better of it.

"So what happened?" Alice wanted to know.

"Not much to tell," Lily shrugged. They were at the Gryffindor portrait. "I'd love to tell you, but I've got patrol duties tonight so I'm going to finish my homework before I go. See you lot later," and she quickly hurried away, but not before Selene noticed the flush of pink on her neck and cheeks.

------

_(A few days before) _

_(POV of both)_

She had been minding her own business, sitting in front of the fire in front of the common room they both shared, doing her History of Magic homework. All of the sudden the portrait swung open, bringing in James Potter and that refreshing outdoors scent. Lily supposed he had been playing quidditch with Sirius again.

"'Lo Tiger Lily," he greeted with a cheerful smile.

Lily raised an eyebrow at the familiar greeting. She had become a bit cooler to him since the 'bedroom incident'. There she was, _trying_ to make an effort to become somewhat nicer to him and then he had to go and ruin it. Typical male.

"Potter," she nodded, and then went back to her work.

If she had looked at him a second more, she would've seen the smile being wiped right off his tanned face. He sighed and trudged up to his room. Damn had he been an idiot. She had been trying to be nice to him and he had to go and act like a prick. James regretted it since he had that talk with Remus and decided that after he took a shower he would go and set things right.

-------

She heard tentative footsteps coming down the stairs. Glancing up briefly, she saw it was James. He was putting a shirt on as he came down and she could see hints of muscle here and there.

_He's in damn good shape,_ she mused. _Must be all the quidditch._ She thought he looked rather good, but turned pink as she thought better of it. Quickly, she turned back to her work. It was as if she could feel him coming closer and closer, finally settling on the couch. And then, he started to look at her.

Lily said nothing and did nothing but kept on working. She knew it was rude—ignoring him. But his open staring was making her uncomfortable and she didn't know how to deal with it.

He cleared his throat finally. "Lily?" He asked—meekly, Lily was stunned to note.

"Yes Potter?" She said, not taking her eyes off her work.

He cleared his throat again, a sign that he wanted her to look at him. Realizing this, Lily sighed and put down her parchment and quill on the table. She sat in a half-Indian-style position, her right leg on the couch, her left leg off. She turned to face him, bracing herself.

"I just… I wanted to apologize. For my… 'implications' the other day," he sighed and ran his hand through his already unruly hair. This was not easy for him.

Lily was a bit amused, much to her surprise. He seemed genuinely sincere. And that thing he did—the messing with his hair thing—she once thought of as show-offy. Now, she pondered, it was nothing more than a nervous habit. Funny how she never noticed.

Lily didn't look at him again. She focused on the pattern of the couch, tracing the swirls with her finger. "It's nothing. I overreacted. I should've just known that you make jokes like that all the time." (He winced a bit at this.) She shrugged. "It's all right, I suppose."

"No, it's not all right," James said, firmly, surprising her again as she glanced up at him. Funny. Even with just the glow of the firelight, he looked handsome. That stern, determined look only complemented him, and his hazel eyes seemed even brighter. "I was implying that you were something you weren't I apologize. It was rude and degrading."

"James," Lily was startled out of her mind now. "Really. I knew that you were joking. It's all right. Really." Her mind seemed to fly out the window because the next thing she knew she took her right and placed it in his. She squeezed it gently. "But," she said smiling, "that is the nicest apology I've ever gotten."

He smiled and Lily noted that with the firelight, his eyes were a beautiful gold color.

Lily never noticed how close they were to each other. James didn't seem to either, but after a few moments they both realized they were getting even _closer_.

They stared into each other's eyes as they got closer. She was trying to see if his feelings were genuine… if perhaps she wasn't some tool or trophy…

He was trying to decipher whether or not this was all a game to her—a game to fool the seemingly invincible James Potter. Damn he hoped not. Perhaps he was paranoid. He hoped that was it.

They were so close their noses were touching—man was it them, or was it suddenly _much _warmer? And just as their eyes fluttered closed…

TAP TAP TAP!

It was James' light tan owl was on the balcony window, demanding entrance.

James swore under his breath. Damn that owl sometimes.

He sighed and reluctantly left Lily who seemed pretty startled, but said nothing.

She turned to see James walk off and exhaled, relieved. They almost kissed! And yet… she was disappointed they didn't. She had to wonder: what was it like to kiss James Potter?

------

"Sorry about Perse," James apologized as he sat back down on the couch—a good half foot away from Lily.

"Perse?" Lily questioned. "That's the owl's name?"

"Yeah," James nodded. "Short for Perseus."

"Oh," Lily said, and then smiled. "After the Greek hero?"

James nodded. "When I was younger, Dad would always read me the stories before bed. Perseus was my favorite. Typical hero: defeated the evil witch, battled the mighty monster, and got the girl. Not to mention he was good to his mum."

Lily laughed. "That's kind of interesting," she said.

"Why?" James frowned. By interesting she meant bad, right?

"It's nothing terrible," she assured him. "It's just kind of cool because of my owl's name."

"What's your owl's name?" He laughed. "Medusa?"

Lily stuck her tongue out at him playfully. "_No_. I call her Medi, but her real name is Andromeda."

"Really?" James raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," Lily said. "Although I was never one for damsel-in-distress stories, the thought of the love at first sight kind of concept always appealed to me."

"You believe in love at first sight?" He asked, almost amused.

"Yep," Lily answered. "I think that's how all the great ones start."

"I dunno," James said, frowning. "I think there's such thing as lust at first sight. Perhaps infatuation. But love takes time. You can't love someone you don't know. Love takes time and effort and patience. It's not easy, that's for sure."

Lily was amazed at him. Here he was, professing to her about love… how much _had _he grown up over the summer?!

And yet she wanted to ask him, "Why do you seem to love me when you don't even really know me?" But she didn't.

"I never thought of it that way," she finally answered thoughtfully. She tilted her head when she was in deep thought, James thought to himself. Funny how he'd never noticed. And yet, because he wasn't openly pursuing her any longer, it gave him more time to observe her.

He had never noticed at how, when she was nervous, she would bite on her lower lip, turning it a darker color than her upper lip. She wouldn't meet your gaze and would chew on the string from her sweatshirt that tightened your hood. When she was angry, she pulled her shirt or robe sleeves over her knuckles so you couldn't see how white they were in comparison to her flushed face. When she was excited, her eyes seemed to sparkle and she seemed to dance instead of walk. Funny how he had never noticed those things. So he supposed he was a hypocrite. For two years he had been so infatuated with a girl he barely knew. But was that true now? Sure, he knew her quirks, but what about the girl inside?

James decided to make it his mission to find out if she was what he really wanted. And there was only one way to do that.

"Lily," he said suddenly, after a long moment of comfortable silence, "I was wondering… I mean…"

"Yes?" Lily asked gently, patiently. She smiled at him, telling him to go on. In reality she found it amusing he was getting so worked up over her—her!

He flushed but continued. "We're going to be working together a lot this year… and I thought it'd be easier if we were friends. Or at least pulled a truce or something." He stuck out his hand, waiting.

"All right." Lily's smile grew bigger. "Friends it is."

And both were a little stunned to note, when they shook hands, electricity ran up both their arms.

--------

**Author's Note: **Hey, thanks for the reviews! Did you think it was little confusing that there was insight from both? Please tell me what you think, I really want to know. (That and if anyone's really reading the story.)

When James was apologizing, he was basically telling Lily in so many words he was implying her as 'easy'. Which we know was all in a playful manner, but we all also know that when those two are involved, drama is obviously heightened….

With the matter of James' owl, "Perse" is pronounced "Percy", like that git Percy Weasley.

Also, Perseus and Andromeda were lovers in Greek mythology. It's a cool story, you should check it out for yourselves.

And for all my reviewers…

**SnakeEyesHannah: **That's one of the nicest compliments I've ever gotten, thank you! I'm glad you like all the characters and things so far—I hate it when characters like Lily especially are all out of character. Although a few chapters will be dedicated to the romances of Sirius and Remus (I know, it's a bit clichéd, but I'm hoping that that will be worth reading as well.)

And to **HiddenPortrait **and **soccerchic1989**, thanks for reviewing! You guys rock!


	5. The Romances of a Stag and a Dog

Chapter Five: Romances of a Stag and a Dog

_(James' POV)_

"Whoa, whoa, pause and rewind!" Sirius exclaimed, mouth full of food. He was spraying it everywhere, much to the disgust of Remus and James. "You almost _kissed _her? And she almost _let _you?"

James nodded, a wearied sigh. "Yep. And then my damned owl had to ruin the moment."

Sirius shook his head. "Typical birds. That's why dogs are _so _much better," he laughed, his eyes twinkling.

"You know," Remus said, "I'm a bit more partial to wolves myself." He grinned.

"Dogs?" James snorted, momentarily forgetting his green-eyed goddess. "Wolves? Please, what rubbish. It's the stags that are superior."

"Nah," Peter piped up, momentarily pausing from his feasting to reply, "it's the rats that rule the world. There are so many of them."

And so they continued their friendly banter until it was time to go to classes. "What's first on the agenda Moony?" Sirius asked nonchalantly. It never ceased to amaze James and Remus that Sirius generally never knew what class he had next. But then again, did he ever have to? The three of them had all of their classes together, so he left Remus and James to memorizing their schedule. They only had a few with Peter, who wasn't in advanced classes.

"Charms with the Ravenclaws," he answered. "Nothing we can't handle."

"Ah, charms," Sirius bowed his head solemnly. "Isn't that Queen Lily's favorite class?"

"Yes," James sighed dreamily. "And unfortunately, my worst. I always make an ass of myself in that class."

"The bright side of it Prongs," Remus put in, "is that she 'makes an ass of herself' in transfiguration, which happens to be _your_ best subject."

"Lily never makes an ass of herself!" James exclaimed, coming to his fair lady's rescue. "She just doesn't have as high of marks as I do."

"No one does James," Sirius remarked. "You're the best in our house, not to mention our year, which means you're the best student in the school."

Remus sighed. "Don't boost his ego Padfoot," he warned, "not after we spent the summer trying to deflate so he would be able to win the heart of —"

"Tiger Lily!" James seemed to finish Remus' sentence for him as he ran ahead to greet his princess.

Both boys shook their heads at the hopelessness of the situation… or was it?

Instead of scowling or glaring, Lily actually stopped and waited for him.

The boys felt their jaws drop. "Hey Tiger Lily," they heard him say. 

They saw her roll her eyes. "Hey James," she replied, not unkindly.

"Ready for charms?"

"Yep," she answered with a slight smile. But then it vanished. "But I have transfiguration right after." She made a face. "I'm bloody awful at that class."

"We're in the same class, if you remember," James said, a tad nervously, "I could partner up with you if you wanted and I could help you… maybe?"

"Sure," she smiled. "I'd like that. You always were rather good at transfiguration, weren't you?"

Did she just compliment him? Sirius mouthed to Remus.

Remus nodded.

The two boys watched in silence as the two walked off to the charms room compatibly until they were out of sight…

"It's a blimey miracle," Sirius said, finally finding his voice.

-------

If James had known becoming friends with Lily would have such results, he would have done it ages ago. She was being civil to him… friendly, even.

In charms he had approached her, almost shyly, asking if she could help him with the pronunciation of a spell. She looked a bit surprised, answering when Alice gave her a little push. "Sure."

"It's easy," she told him. "Look, you know how you're always imitating Flitwick?"

"I'm not _always_," James protested.

"Fine, then," Lily said, a bit exasperated, "well, nevertheless, you _have _imitated him before, right?"

"Yes," James said slowly "…So?"

"So?" Lily said. "Just imitate him saying the spell. It should work for you if you do it well enough."

James tried it, sounding like Flitwick almost perfectly. Lily giggled, and then a smug smile flittered across her face as she saw that it had worked.

"You're a bloody genius," he said in awe.

Lily mimicked the trademark "James Potter" grin and imitated him faultlessly, saying airily, "Well, I try."

He laughed—a big, booming laugh that caused Professor Flitwick to squeak, "Something amusing, Mr. Potter?"

James grinned. "Ms. Evans here does a perfect imitation of you professor, you should see it."

Lily flushed. "I do not! _You're_ the one that imitates him!"

Professor Flitwick interrupted. "I don't care who does. Five points from Gryffindor for the disruption. Although," he smiled, "I would like to see whose imitation is better." He scurried away, leaving both Lily and James grinning.

-------

_(Lily's POV)_

"I heard you were being civil to James," Estella raised an eyebrow accusingly as she and Selene Lily walked down the halls. Alice was somewhere with Frank, Lily thought, a tad enviously.

"So?" Lily shrugged. "We made a truce. We're sticking to that truce."

"Perhaps civil was the wrong word," Selene said. "I think 'friendly' is more suitable."

"Yes," agreed Estella. "You were being friendly with him. Helping him with charms."

"It was only fair," Lily defended, "he helped me with transfiguration after all."

"You didn't have to agree to it."

"That would've been rude."

"Since when have you been concerned about being rude to James?"

"Since we made a truce, of course," Lily finished smugly, knowing Estella was beat.

In response, Estella threw up her hands exasperatedly.

"Besides," Lily said slyly, "that's nothing compared to what's happening between you and Sirius. Word is that he's been eyeing you."

Estella sniffed. "He may be good-looking and charming like your James (she got a protest from Lily,) but he's a player. I don't date players. He will always be a flirt, and I will never trust him. And you definitely need trust in a relationship."

"Perhaps he's willing to change," Lily said softly. "I think James changed."

Estella's eyes flashed. "How can you be so sure?"

Lily sighed. "I don't know," she said, and she didn't.

"The thing is Estella," Selene put in, "you'll never know unless you try."

"How would you know?" Estella was almost tearful now—it was apparent she was torn. "You've never dated anyone at Hogwarts."

"That's true," said the beautiful girl, "but that's because all they see is a beautiful veela and nothing more. It is nothing more than lust. I want someone to like me for more than that."

"How will you know?" Lily asked curiously.

"My mother taught my occulmency," she said. "It helped her when she was dating my father."

Lily found that extremely sensible. "I wish I knew occulmency," she remarked. "It would certainly help me when it comes to James."

_It's always James, _she thought, almost bitterly, _all my problems always come down to James._

------

_(POV of no one)_

The days went by rather quickly and soon it was October. There were to be three balls that year: the Halloween ball, the Christmas Ball, and the Spring ball.

The Halloween ball—a costume/masquerade—was rapidly approaching. Lily was wondering what she should wear.

"I'm going to be a cat," Estella purred. "A black cat."

"A black cat with the name of White," Lily laughed as they sat down at the table in the Great Hall. "Interesting."

"What will you be Selene?" Alice asked.

"A gypsy I think," she said, "they are a bit like veelas, according to muggle tales."

"Kind of," Lily mused. "What about you, Alice?"

"Not sure yet," Alice said. "A princess most likely."

"And Frank will be your prince!" A new voice entered the conversation.

"'Lo Sirius," Lily said, a bit suspiciously. James used to be a lot like Sirius—still was, but a more tamed version. Lily supposed that if she called a truce on James, she called one on Sirius as well.

"Lily," he said pleasantly. "Selene, Alice," he nodded. "'Stella," he winked at Estella.

Instead of blushing, like the other girls, Estella rolled her eyes. "Black," she said.

Sirius looked a bit surprised, but amused as well. He raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"Where's your twin?" Lily remarked.

"Prongs is off with Remus," Sirius waved a hand nonchalantly. "Said something about an astronomy test he forgot to study for."

"James studying?" Selene grinned. "Who knew? And I suppose you got all your studying done last night?" She teased.

"Oh yes," Sirius said solemnly. "Was up till half past eleven." He yawned.

Lily was dumbstruck. "You're not serious, are you?"

"Dead," he replied, stretching. "Go ahead. Quiz me on anything."

Estella finally spoke up, firing question after question. He answered them all correctly, although some he had to think about.

"Bravo Sirius," Lily said, grinning. "You deserve a reward."

"A kiss?" Sirius asked hopefully.

"Better not," warned Alice, "won't James be jealous?"

Sirius grinned. "Ah, jealousy may be good for him. After all, he's never experienced it."

Lily laughed. "And we wouldn't want to deprive him."

"Besides," Sirius said, shrugging, "it's not that big of a deal. And he's not here. Who's gonna tell him?"

No one said a word.

"Pucker up, Lils," Sirius said, grinning.

"You're not serious, are you?" Lily said, a bit shocked.

"Of course I'm Sirius!" He said dramatically. "I'm Sirius Black!"

Lily rolled her eyes. "That's not what I meant."

But she leaned in anyway, and kissed… his cheek.

"What?" Sirius wailed, when she pulled back. "What a rip-off!"

"I've got to go," Lily said, standing, "and I'm awfully sorry, Sirius. Although you should ask Estella to kiss you, she wouldn't back out of it. She's not coward like I am."

"What a Gryffindor you are," Selene laughed.

"Aye," Lily replied, grinning as well as she left.

"So what about it, 'Stella?" Sirius turned to her. "Kiss me?"

Estella rolled her eyes. "Only in your dreams, Black," she shook her head. "Only in your dreams."

------

**Author's Note: **This chapter was dedicated to just the friendships of Lily and James, because I thought they were getting a bit neglected.

And don't fret, there is some depth to this plot and mentions of Voldemort and such will be addressed.

Remus, as some of you might have noted, is much more laid-back than he is in other fanfics. I remember re-reading Snape's Worst Memory in the fifth book and Remus seemed a lot like Sirius and James. (Go on, re-read it, I'm not joking.) It kind of made me sad, though, comparing him to modern-time in the books.

I like Remus, even though some people don't. He's not so different from James and Sirius than most people think. Most authors, in my opinion, tend to exaggerate his serious side.

As you can see, Estella and Sirius are going to be a couple (I made it so they would be White and Black… ha, ha, get it? It's their last names!) Estella is very similar to Lily, although her dislike for Sirius will get stronger throughout seventh year, and Lily's dislike for James will slowly diminish (although I think I'm speeding things… does it feel like that to you?)

Anywho, I will give acknowledge my reviewers next chapter… I'm too tired now and I've got school tomorrow (it's Sunday…10:22 PM) I'd like for everyone to review and get me to 25 reviews… is that too much to ask?

Well, I guess I'll have to see. Sorry the notes are so long, I just had a lot to say. Sorry!

Anyway, thanks for reading!

P.S. This song was inspired by the song "Kiss Me" by Sixpence None the Richer.


	6. Confrontation at Hogsmeade

Chapter Six: Confrontation at Hogsmeade

_(POV of no one)_

Estella, Selene, Alice, and the Marauder Boys were stunned. It was mid-October and James and Lily hadn't had a huge blowout once. It was astonishing.

"She was even civil to him on the train, come to think of it," Selene said, tilting her head. The six of them were in the Gryffindor common room, awaiting James and Lily's return from their patrolling duties.

"Yeah," Estella said breezily, "but that's because she had a 'revelation' over the summer, 'member? She said that with her sister dying, she shouldn't be so petty and things. I suppose that's why she didn't refuse his truce."

"Whoa," Remus said. "Her _sister _died?"

Estella sighed and rubbed her temples, knowing that it was too late to take it back.

"Yeah," Alice answered quietly. "Her elder sister Violet. They were close. It was of a muggle disease. Called leukemia. Can be fatal."

"Blimey," Sirius whispered. "That's bloody awful."

"Do ya think James knows?" Peter squeaked.

The girls shook their heads. "Doubt it," Alice said. "Lily has a hard time trusting people… especially James."

"James?" Sirius was incredulous. "But he's so nice to her! He's infatuated! He's never given her any reason at all _not _to trust her. Let alone go out with him."

"We know that," Estella snapped.

Selene put a hand on her arm, calming her down. "… But Lily doesn't. She questions James' motives, I think. She thinks that she'll just be another trophy of James'. She thinks that a while ago he liked her perhaps, but now it's more of the hunt than the actual… 'prize'."

"Never thought of it that way," Sirius said dazedly, shakily running a hand through his black hair.

"I doubt you ever did," Estella glared. "Not all girls prefer the love 'em and leave 'em style, you know."

Sirius glared right back at her. "Hey, I've changed. I haven't messed around like that all year."

"The day you change is the day I've shagged Malfoy," Estella sneered.

"I don't need this," Sirius said, standing up from the couch he was on. "I'm going to go to bed," he ran up the stairs quickly, taking two steps at a time.

"Creep," muttered Estella. "G'night all," she said, leaving and taking the tension with her.

Peter sighed and stretched after a few minutes of comfortable silence. "Eh, I better go too," he said, "got a big week ahead of me."

"Really?" Alice asked curiously. "And why's that?"

Peter suddenly reddened, realizing what he just said. After a quick glance at Remus he said, "Oh, just tests 'n' stuff." And scrambled up the ladder without another word.

Alice left shortly after. "I forgot I have to meet Frank near the Ravenclaw dorms… he has practice tonight, and wanted to tell me something afterwards," she said and hurried off.

"Hopefully Lily won't catch her," Remus remarked as Alice hurried off. "Curfew's only in an hour."

"Lily wouldn't take points off," Selene said, amused. "A warning perhaps, but not points. She may be a McGonagall in some aspects, but she can be a Dumbledore as well."

Remus grinned at Selene's assessment of her friend and laughed.

Selene frowned, supposedly angry. "Are you mocking me?" She pouted.

"Yes," Remus said, still grinning.

"You're so mean!" Selene whined like a little girl.

"I'm like the big bad scary wolf in all the fairy tales, so beware," Remus puffed out his chest and there was a mischievous gleam in his eye—then he seemed to realize what he just said and looked a bit… deflated, in Selene's opinion.

"Nah," Selene said, hoping to cheer him up from his odd depressed state. "You've just got a wolf's cloak on. Underneath it you're the hero all the girls go crazy for."

"Now you're just confusing me with Sirius," Remus smiled.

Selene cocked her head to the side. "Sirius is… appealing, sure," she said, trying to find the words. "But he's an open book. He lays all of his charm and looks right on the table. You, however… I dunno. You're the mysterious type, the quiet one no one can quite figure out." She stood up, preparing to go to bed. "And you know what they say about the quiet ones: watch out. They're the ones who always do the unexpected."

He said quietly just as she was at the stairs, "You say that like it's a good thing."

She smiled at him, her first true smile at a boy, and noted that in the firelight, he seemed to glow. "It is."

And with that, she left the handsome werewolf to ponder her last words.

------

_(Lily's POV)_

It was the first weekend to go to Hogsmeade and Lily went with her friends, as usual.

"So, when did James ask you to go with him?" Alice winked at Lily.

"And how did you turn him down?" Estella wanted to know.

Lily frowned at them. " Whatever are you talking about? James didn't ask me to go with him to Hogsmeade with him."

All three girls gasped. Lily's frown deepened.

"He—"

"Didn't—"

"Ask—?"

Disbelief was the main expression worn on their faces. Lily blinked and frowned some more. "No," she said slowly. "Of course not. Why would he do that?"

"Don't be dense, Evans!" Cried Alice. "James has asked you to go to Hogsmeade with him ever since fifth year! He's never missed a visit in two years! How could you have never noticed?"

Lily frowned again (she is really confused here). "I don't know… I mean… I never thought really anything of him back then…"

"Hey Tiger, you know you can get wrinkles that way if you frown all the time, right?" It was James himself, flanked by Remus, Sirius, and Peter.

"Yeah," Lily said absently and then realized who said it. "James," she said, "maybe you can help me out with a problem."

"Sure," he said, a bit surprised.

"See my friends here," she looked at her friends, who said with their eyes "What the hell are you doing?!" She ignored them and continued. "They are shocked as to why you haven't asked me to go with you to Hogsmeade… I have no idea why they're shocked. Could you explain to me as to why?"

James gulped and turned pink.

Lily frowned. "James?"

Sirius snickered at his friend's complexion and Remus sighed, rubbing his temples. Damn. Now the plan would be ruined.

"Well… it's because we're friends."

All four girls were confused now. "And…?" Selene prodded.

"Friends don't go on dates with each other," James finished, exceedingly glad with his response. Until…

"Since when are you two friends?" Estella demanded, a bit hostile.

"Hey, they can be friends with each other if they want," Sirius stepped in, growling.

"Break it up you two!" Remus grabbed hold of Sirius' arm and pulled him back.

"'Stelle, stop," Selene commanded.

Alice looked at her watch and sighed. "Well, as much as I'd love to stay at this love-fest, I have to go meet Frank."

The girls bid her a half-hearted good-bye. Lately all Alice did was study or go on dates with Frank.

"You didn't answer my question Lily," Estella asked.

"When we called that truce, it started," Lily said slowly. "I guess it kind of evolved into that."

"And what will it evolve into next?" Estella snapped.

Lily and James both colored slightly at the memory of their almost-kiss. "Not what you're implying," Remus said coolly.

Everyone's gaze jumped to him. "This is ridiculous. Why does it matter whether these two are friends? It's for the better, if you ask me. Come on now, we're wasting time. I still need to get my costume for the ball—and you do too James. Let's go—we only have two hours." Remus nodded at the girls. "See you three later."

They nodded back, and Lily and Selene smiled. Estella scowled.

"I need some butterbeer," Estella stomped off towards the Three Broomsticks.

Lily rubbed her temples. "Let's let her be, Selene. Come on—you promised you'd help me shop for a costume, remember?"

Selene nodded. "Yup. Let's go!" Her face broke out into a cheery grin—Lily was obviously distraught over Estella and needed some cheering up—and the two made their way to the costume shop.

-------

**Author's Note: **Thank you guys so much for getting me to 26 reviews! You guys rock! I'm hoping to get at least 5 reviews per chapter… that'd be nice. : )

What do you think about Remus and Selene? I personally thought they'd go well together because they're both kind of shunned (if you remember, Selene's non-veela side of the family hates her because she's part veela and so beautiful.) They're also kind of quiet and mysterious… I knew, while thinking of the character, that her name would have to be interesting in comparison with this. Selene means "moon" in Latin… and what does Remus fear? The moon! (Although this doesn't mean in the story he will fear her.) So anyway… what do you think? Let me know!

**TO MY REVIEWERS:**

**Maud'Dib the Master: **Thanks! But uh… maybe if you review again, could you clarify this sentence for me? I'm just a tad confused: REMUS SHOULD GO OUT WITH SOMEBODY AND THEN GET DUMPED BECUASE HE IS A (you know what) and has to go to (you know where) with (you know who). I'm not quite sure what he is other than a werewolf/wizard… are you implying he has to go to hell with someone? I'm sorry, I'm just so confused.

**SnakeEyesHannah: **Once again, you give me the sweetest compliments. I'm so flattered. Sorry there's not a lot of L/J in this chapter. Promise promise promise there will be in the next one. LOL, and Sirius is really hot huh? It's almost disturbing to think that a story character is hot but hey, I can't help it!

**Sparkles3: **Remus is one of my favorite characters too. I feel for him because he's lost so many people and he's an outsider. Hopefully in the sixth book he and Harry will be able to comfort each other (not romantically of course, because that would be… odd.)

**Mercedes B: **Glad my chapters live up to your expectations. I'm sorry that I ruined other L/J stories you've read… (I myself am really picky on the ones that I read. ) On the other hand, that's an awesome compliment, thank you.

**Autumn Rhea: **Yeah, I didn't really like how they portrayed Remus in the third movie… and I don't like the way Sirius looked… he looked creepy… Yeah, I agree with you on your views of the Marauders.. that sums it up quite well, actually.

And thanks to…

**soccerchic1989, scullymulder1234, Hidden Portrait, Flamata, and schnabeldame**… LOVE YOU ALL!


	7. Before the Ball

_Italics _in this chapter emphasize flashbacks.

Chapter Seven: Before the Ball

_(POV of both… or no one… take your pick)_

"What about this one?" James asked Remus, pulling a costume of a magician out of the rack.

"I think it'd look nice," Remus admitted.

"And who can resist a man in a muggle tux?" James grinned. "What about you? Have you found one yet?

"Nah," Remus smiled bitterly. "Too bad Halloween wasn't on a full moon. Then I could come as a—" He stopped, hearing familiar girl voices.

"What about this one Lils?" They heard the smooth and clear voice of Selene say.

"Hmmm, no thanks," they heard Lily reply with that feminine and unconsciously flirty voice. "I was a princess way too many times as a kid."

"Lily," James said, coming over, but concealing his costume, "fancy meeting you here." He realized that was the first time in two months (well… five if you counted summer) that he said the words "fancy" and "you" in the same sentence to her.

"Hello James," she smiled at him and Remus. "You two doing last minute costume shopping as well?" This was a rhetorical question—she already knew they were because Remus said they would at their last… meeting.

"Yup," James answered. "Though Remus hasn't picked a costume yet."

"And neither have I," Lily admitted.

"I'll go help Remus," Selene offered. "James, maybe you can help Lily. She's turned down everything I offered."

James shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

-----

"Hmmm," Selene held up a costume. "What do you think?"

It was a vampire costume. Remus wrinkled his nose. "I'll have to charm my hair black and greasy like Snivellus'."

Selene tilted her head. "No necessarily," she said, "you don't have to dye it black or slick it back (hey, that rhymed!). You can leave it as it is, and you'll have to gel it a little," she took a single curl and put it on his forehead. "That'll make you look sexy," she said without thinking and then blushed.

Remus blushed as well and then said, after a long uncomfortable moment, "Well… I was wondering… if maybe… you'd want to go to the Halloween Party with me… you know, just as friends."

Selene grinned. "I'd love to."

------

It seemed like eons. James went through rack after rack. Man was Lily picky. No wonder Selene gave up on her.

And then, he saw something that caught his eye. It was a dark green color, which reminded him very much of Lily's eyes. He pulled it out. It was a fairy costume. It was a short dress that was cut unevenly—intentionally of course—and there were beautiful, life-like wings. (A/N: invision Tinkerbell costume but a darker green.)

"What do you have there?" Lily asked, coming up behind James and leaning into him. James kept himself from shuddering at the feel of her pressed up against him.

"Oh, James, it's perfect!" She breathed in awe into his ear, her hot breath sending tingles up and down his spine.

_Good god Lily, don't you know what you're doing to me?_

Apparently she didn't. She took the costume from him, brushing his hands with hers for a moment. She didn't appear startled, but that electricity went through her again…

"Oh, this is brilliant!" She said again. "I could charm the wings so they would flap at times… and… oh it's perfect!"

"Won't you be cold though?" James almost hit himself. There was an invitation to see his crush skimpily dressed and he just gave her a certified reason not to.

"No," she answered to his relief, "I can perform a heating charm on the costume. Although I imagine it will be fairly warm in the Great Hall."

"Go try it on," he urged.

Lily grinned at him—almost seductively? "No, I don't want anyone to see me in it until Halloween night." She pressed up against him (not seductively—at least that wasn't her intention) and kissed his cheek, causing him to close his eyes. "Thank you for helping me find it though," she whispered and when he opened his eyes, she was gone.

-------

It was the day before the ball and James was quite nervous. You see, he was contemplating whether or not he should ask Lily to the ball.

It would be just as friends, of course, but still… what if she said no? Now that they were friends, James thought that rejection would be much more bitter… although he couldn't quite figure out why.

Once again, he consulted Remus.

"I think you should just ask her," Remus told him. "I hear she doesn't have a date. Say you don't either and just go as friends. Say you… hey!" He snapped his fingers. "I got it!"

"What?" James asked eagerly.

"You two could go with Selene and me—it could be a big group thing." Remus said. "That way, it wouldn't be awkward or anything."

"It's bloody brilliant!" James exclaimed but then… "You're going with Selene?" A sly grin crept onto his face. "Remus you dog."

Remus grinned sheepishly but replied, "You mean, Remus you werewolf."

James threw back his head and laughed. "You snagged a veela. Good for you."

Remus said sharply, "She's not just a veela. She's a person, James."

James' face took on a soft, knowing look. "I know. I'm glad you do too."

Remus was a bit confused.

"You two go well together," James continued. "I'm glad, Remus. You deserve some happiness."

Remus smiled, pleased. But then the smile faded. "I just hope I can hang onto it."

-------

"Er… Lily?" It was at the end of the prefect meeting. Remus had assured James right before it started that Lily still didn't have a date. He heard that she was planning on going solo. Apparently, no one had asked her.

"Every bloody male in this school must be completely blind not to ask her," James told Remus, shaking his head.

_Remus laughed. "Oh they can see. They just want to keep their heads in tact."_

_James frowned. "What do you mean?" _

"_They know if they ask her they'd be facing your wrath."_

_James shook his head. "But… we're friends. That's it."_

_Remus' gaze softened. "True. But it's still apparent that you want more."_

"Yes?" Lily didn't look up from the stack of papers she was collecting. They were the only ones in the meeting room now, James thought as he looked around the room.

"I was wondering…" His hands were beginning to sweat. "If you wanted to go to the Halloween ball with me?"

Lily paused from her work, looking up slowly, meeting his nervous hazel eyes.

He added hastily, "Just as friends of course. We'd go with Remus and Selene… like a group thing. I mean, if you say yes—which you don't have to! I'd understand if you didn't. I mean, we'd only be going as friends so it wouldn't be a big deal or anything and—"

Lily put her hand on his mouth to silence him. She smiled. "You're rambling."

James ceased to breath as he let the warm body heat of her hand seep into him. "Sorry," he exhaled as her hand left his face.

Lily, her head down, fumbled with her hands, and bit her lip—a sure sign she was nervous. "We'd only be going as friends, right?"

James nodded vehemently, though she couldn't see it. "Friends. Nothing more."

Lily lifted her gaze to his and then smiled. "All right then. I'll go to the ball with you."

------

They agreed that James would go meet Lily in the Gryffindor Common room—she wanted to dress with her friends—at about seven.

When the school gossip, Rita Skeeter, got wind that James and Lily were going together (she completely disregarded the whole "group thing" with Remus and Selene,) it spread like wildfire.

People were constantly going up to James and Lily, asking things such as:

"How'd you get her, James? Tell me! If it got her, it must work on even the most resistant girls!"

"Lily! How did James ask you? Did he take you on a romantic picnic with roses and strawberries?"

"Lily! Did he go down on one knee asking you?"

"James, lucky dog! I can only imagine what you two will be doing after the ball…" this got a hex from an angry James.

"Don't you _dare _degrade her like that," he growled.

Lily, unfortunately, was there to witness it.

"James, what are you doing?" She asked sharply. She thought he had given up that habit of hexing people for the fun of it.

The fifth year squeaked, "I'm sorry James—I'll never call her easy again," and he ran away.

"What?" Lily was confused, her eyes widening. He had been defending someone. "Who did he call easy?"

"You," James said, not looking at her.

To his amazement, Lily smiled at him. "Thank you," she told him quietly, pleasantly surprised. She would've kissed him on the cheek, but there were too many people watching. They stared at each other for a moment, and then Lily cleared her throat. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Yeah," James said, gulping. "Later."

He watched her walk off, her fitting robes swishing as she turned the corner. Merlin, was she gorgeous. He could never get enough of her beauty and wit.

But if he thought she was stunning in regular black robes, there is no adjective to describe what he thought of her in her costume.

--------

**Author's Note: **And so the sexual tension begins. I had to check my rating for a minute… I forgot if I put it at G. But no, luckily it's PG-13… not that I'm planning anything… clears throat nervously _mature_, but I do want to emphasize that these kids do have hormones.

And I just realized that I haven't put a disclaimer on this story AT ALL. So I'm adding one at the very very beginning as a separate chapter to be a disclaimer for the entire story… slaps head stupid stupid…

Anyway, the next chapter will be the ball. I'm hoping it'll be around 7 word document pages… it'll be my holiday present to you. Until then…


	8. Magicians, Gypsies, Vampires and Fairies

Chapter Eight: Magicians, Gypsies, Vampires and Fairies… Oh Yeah, It's Halloween 

_(POV of James)_

If he thought that Lily Evans looked gorgeous dressed regularly at the train station… then what was she now?

She was gorgeous too…

… but also downright sexy.

Sirius, of course, was the first to comment on this. "Bloody hell, Evans! How'd you grow up to be so fuckin' hot?"

Lily was a little taken back by this statement, James could tell. "Er… thanks?"

Sirius shook his head and was off to go find his new Ravenclaw girlfriend, who, to the surprise of everyone, wasn't slutty in the least. She was pretty and kind and… looked almost exactly like Estella.

Everyone, of course, took notice of this but Estella, who was now ignoring him. Estella had already gone down to the ball by then—she was with her Hufflepuff date… whose smile resembled Sirius' quite strongly.

But, as author, I digress.

James couldn't stop staring at her as she made her way down the common room.

Her costume clung to her, emphasizing all of her curves. She had put glitter on her wings and they flapped sometimes, but she was careful to show them off when there was no one directly behind her. Her hair was curly, giving it a more "earthy" look, and she obviously transfigured something into ivy to twist into her hair. She was wearing dark green strappy sandals, and James could feel some heat radiating off of her… he guessed it was probably the heating charm, or it could just be him… Sirius was right. She was fuckin' hot.

He gulped and held out a white lily. "For my fanciful fairy," he said charmingly, surprising when he could barely stand up right just looking at her.

She accepted it with a smile. "Where's Remus?"

James shrugged. "Fixing with his fangs."

"His fangs?" Lily raised an eyebrow.

"He's' a vampire," James whispered.

Lily laughed. "Ooh, Selene better watch out!"

James grinned then looked around. "Where's Selene, by the way?"

Lily said, "She just had to add something… oh! There she is!"

"There's Remus as well," James replied. They were half-way down the stairs of their respective dorms when they caught sight of each other.

"Hi," they heard Selene say shyly.

"Hello," Remus said hoarsely.

James and Lily grinned to each other knowingly. "We'll meet you two down there, okay? We just need to…make sure Peeves didn't mess with the decorations."

"Yes," Lily called up, playing along. "I'm a bit worried about the band as well. Want to make sure everything's working properly. See you two in a bit."

The two grinned until they were out in the hallway.

"Brilliant," Lily said as she high-fived James while she laughed. "Now if we can get Estella and Sirius together…"

James grimaced. "Eh, I dunno… they loathe each other."

Lily nudged him as they walked along. "Well, we did too for a while, but at least we're friends now, right?"

"Yeah," James said, his heart sinking just a tad, "We're at least friends."

God, why couldn't he forget about her? It was so damn hard… she was standing next to him, smelling so damn good, like lilacs and white lilies… wait a minute, was that…?

"It looks good like that you know," James told her suddenly as they made their way down the steps to the Great Hall, "in your hair."

Lily touched her namesake flower. "Oh," she flushed. "Thank you."

She looked him up and down. "So, a magician, eh?"

"Yup," James grinned. "One of those horribly phony ones I've read about in muggle studies."

Lily laughed. "You certainly look the part."…

-

_(Lily's POV)_

And damn did he look good too.

She never thought she'd see the day when James Potter, her ex-arch-nemesis, would look so damn hot in a muggle tux.

Although, boys with dark hair always seemed to look good in tuxes, she reflected.

But, she thought, she doubted Sirius would look half as good as James did.

He wore it with a refreshing self-confidence—not arrogance, like he might've two years back—and had an easy and genuine smile on his face when he looked down at her.

Somehow they had ended up arm and arm and Lily confusingly wouldn't have it any other way.

Selene and Remus had arrived a few minutes after, and couldn't take their eyes off each other.

Selene looked quite intriguing as a gypsy with silvery blonde hair, but that was quite all right. It was wavy and loose, and she wore it with a handkerchief that matched with her dark purple dress, that went well with her eyes.

Remus looked good as well, Lily mused, (although couldn't measure up to James.) He was in a tux as well, with a black cape around his shoulders. His hair was slicked back, but not overly so, like Lucius Malfoy's, and there was a single curl in the middle of his forehead that looked quite… dashing.

Lily spotted Frank and Alice dancing near a corner. Alice looked very pretty in her pale blue princess dress that matched her eyes. Frank was in a suit of armor, but seemed quite comfortable in it… Lily noted that she would have to ask him what sort of charm he used.

Estella looked quite sexy as a black cat. She wore a little headband for ears and her outfit was one piece of black velvet, clinging and emphasizing every single curve. Lily noticed Sirius was eyeing her—his gray eyes nearly black with desire and longing. Poor Sirius… Lily shook her head. She hoped her friend would see that Sirius wasn't so bad after all… Hell, if she wasn't so attracted to James, Lily would've gone out with Sirius if he asked…

_Whoa! Hold on a minute!_ Lily told her mind. _I did_ not _just admit that I'm attracted to James!_

_Afraid so, dear_, that infuriating, motherly voice answered in the back of her mind. _And there's no stopping now._

_Screw you,_ Lily thought rudely._ I know myself better than you. I am not attracted to James Potter!_

Trying to block that thought of her mind, she smiled up at James, trying to prove that she felt nothing when he smiled back.

What a failure that turned out to be.

When her green eyes locked with his hazel ones, the world seemed to stop. Her head felt a lot lighter, and her throat was parched. And yet… it was one of the best feelings in the world.

She took a step away from him, causing him to frown before he knew what he was doing. "I'm going to get a drink," she said, a tad nervously.

"Oh," James said, and then blinked, pulling himself out of a trance, it seemed. "Oh! Here, let me." And he left.

Lily found a table and pulled up a chair, letting her half-clothed body slide into it. _What a long night it's going to be_, she groaned.

And yet, in all honesty, she didn't mind in the least…

-

**Author's Note: **Sorry that it's not seven pages… I just thought that was a good place to stop… man, everyone is in a romantic mood, I know… had to get a little fluff in there… the next chapter is going to be action packed… a lot is going to be going on… I'm getting excited just thinking about it… tee-hee… although, I'm going to be taking a bit of a break. The next chapter will be posted sometime after Christmas (of course)… probably between Tuesday and Friday of next week… sound good?

**HoAKR (Hall of Arse-Kicking Reviewers)**

**SnakeEyesHannah: **Ooh, sorry about your stomach. That really sucks. Hope you're better now, though. I'd hate to be sick on Christmas. And yeah, I totally wish I had Lily's body… but I don't, so I won't dwell on it.

**soccerchic1989: **Yeah, I thought about their names having to do with the story, but I couldn't think of any good plot… Oh well, though. Now you guys know the connections with the names.

**hunnydukes-chocolate: **I'm glad you like the idea of Selene and Remus. Also, I'm terribly sorry about the confusion with Estella and Sirius. What I meant to say was that that they both like each other and will (_maybe_) have an ending like Lily and James…no, not Voldemort killing them...(except Bellatrix killed Sirius, frigid bitch…) a happy ending where they _finally _get together… okay, sorry, rambling. Basically they're going to hate each other, and the tension (sexual and otherwise) will climb up until… okay, not giving it away.

**The ORIGINAL Meathead: **Was James' reaction good enough? I didn't really know how else to write it… and I got a bit off-track with the Sirius/Estella bit… terribly sorry, but I didn't know where else to fit it in.

**Black Rose: **Glad you like it. I know… some of the James/Lily stories are _really _bad and James and Lily (Lily especially) are _really _out of character, and it drives me nuts! And I can't reveal anything about Selene and Remus but… they are really sweet together, aren't they? If you want, I'll dedicate a chapter just of them… but you have to review again and let me know!

And thanks to… **scullymulder1234, Autumn Rhea, **and **Siriusly Sirius Lily Black **… for reviewing! Love you guys!

Merry Christmas (and Happy Holidays, to quote NSYNC…lol)

-FieryStar90-


	9. The Ball Part Two

Chapter Nine: The Ball (Part Two)

_(POV of Lily)_

Where was he?

Frowning, Lily's green eyes scanned the room. He said he was going to get some punch… she looked towards the punch bowl.

Ah, there he was… then her eyes narrowed. But whom was he talking with?

--------

_(POV of James)_

Cheri Tingstead was quite pretty—she had light auburn hair with nice blue eyes. She was a female vampire—in a black, clingy dress, with a slit three-quarters up her thigh and the neckline was very low cut.

James had run into her at the punch bowl and was chatting with her about classes. She was an ex of his, and they had parted on seemingly good terms. He had momentarily forgotten Lily (A/N: I know, impossible right? But throw a skimpily dressed girl in front of a guy…) and was a little surprised when he felt an arm tuck into his right elbow.

He blinked. "Lily," he said, clearly surprised. "What are you doing here?"

She seemed a little annoyed, but hid it well, going for an amused look. "Looking for you, silly," she said, a little affectionately. "I was wondering where you had gone to." She forced a smile at Cheri, but James couldn't tell it was fake. "Hi, Cheri, how are you?"

"Fine," Cheri said suspiciously in a syrupy-smooth voice. Then, "I didn't know you and James were going out."

Lily and James flushed a little. "We're not," James answered, almost reluctantly. "We came as friends."

Cheri seemed to brighten a little upon hearing this. "Oh, I see," she remarked. Lily raised an eyebrow, almost challengingly, at this.

"Anyway," James said. "It was nice talking to you again." He took the two punch glasses and walked away, Lily on his arm.

He winked as they went over to a table. "So, you missed me, eh?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "No. I was wondering where my date was when he didn't return from the punch bowl after fifteen minutes." Then, she froze. She just admitted James was her _date_. Not friend, or escort, her _date._

James seemed to realize it too and flushed a little, but, remembering Remus' words, didn't comment on it.

And yet he couldn't resist in asking, "Want to dance?" He bowed over and held his hand out to her, waiting.

-------

_(POV of both)_

A second was all she needed. In that second, Lily contemplated dancing with James, something she had never done before. But she was still curious as to what it would be like, in his arms. There were a few opening chords to a slow song. She looked up into James' face and there was a slight flush, whether it was from the heat of the room or not, Lily didn't know. His hazel eyes looked hopeful, almost pleading. Lily envisioned what would happen to those eyes if she said no, and felt almost pained.

She smiled. "Of course."

The grin that graced his face was almost dazzling. "Really?"

Lily grinned back, feeling oddly happy—happier than she had felt in a long time. "Really."

He led her out to the dance floor, both of them oblivious to the obvious stares around them.

"First they come together and now they're dancing! Of course they're going out!"

"Aww bullocks, I wanted to ask James to dance. He's soooo cute!"

"James always gets the gorgeous girls. Lucky bastard."

Those comments could be heard throughout the room, but their subjects didn't hear them. Lily put her arms around James' neck and he put his hands on her waist. They swayed to the music, James occasionally turning Lily slowly.

They talked, trying not to fall into an awkward silence. But both were surprised that when they didn't talk, the silence was actually quite comfortable. After a while, Lily put her head on his shoulder, feeling as complete as he did.

It's rather unfortunate that all good things must come to an end.

One minute they were comfortably dancing, feeling whole, and then someone screamed, "Dementors and death eaters on school grounds!"

The next few minutes were a bit of a blur. Lily and James sprang apart, eyes wide in shock.

They both looked for Dumbledore, who could be seen onstage.

"Everyone stay calm!" He bellowed, using a magnifying charm on his voice. "Prefects, take all of the students fifth year and under back to their respective houses. Prefects have already been given instructions what to do from there. Sixth year and up, be prepared to fight, unless you have your wands. If not, follow your prefects."

Sixth and seventh years looked horrified, but most looked resolute and determined.

"I am going to round up all of the teachers not at the dance," Dumbledore continued. "Follow instructions from your Head Boy and Girl. The dementors and death eaters are coming from Hagrid's Hut. They shall be here momentarily. Good luck." And he left swiftly, his cool demeanor slipping for a moment to reveal nervousness.

"Listen up!" James called out. "Until Dumbledore returns, we need to protect the school. We need to step up and put what we've learned to good use." He continued on, but Lily didn't process his words really. She was in awe of his leadership skills. Yes, James Potter had definitely grown up.

Lily scanned the room—everyone was in rapt of him. She frowned when she noticed that none of the Slytherins were present. She figured that they had run off to hide—knowing that if they helped the dementors and death eaters they'd be expelled.

She snapped back to reality and decided that she needed to step up as well. "Think happy thoughts everyone," she told them. "Whether it's flying or chocolate or snogging your significant other—I don't care—but don't let them control you. Be strong. Stunning spells and saying 'expecto patronum' will help. Say it with confidence—don't be afraid. We will win, we just need to believe."

James was as mesmerized of Lily as she was of him. She too was a leader and the front she put on was as good as his. He felt proud that she was the object of his affections.

They knew the dementors were there by the shift in the room. It got colder, and everyone felt a little lifeless. Most recovered quickly, though.

"Ready?" Sirius Black yelled.

"Ready!" They shouted back.

"Let's go kick some dementor and death eater arse," Estella narrowed her eyes, ready for a fight.

Sirius laughed. "That's my girl," he said, and Estella didn't seem annoyed at all, she bared a small smile at him. He grinned back.

Remus gripped Selene's hand. "I'm scared for you," he whispered.

She squeezed his hand. "And I for you," she smiled. "But we'll be fine."

"You promise?"

She nodded. "I promise. Besides," she smiled, trying to lighten the mood just a tad, "I can try and wow them with my veela wiles."

He didn't see the humor but managed a smile just for her.

The cries of "Expecto Patronum" and "Petrificus Totalus" were heard throughout the night. 

Lily and James were separated quite quickly, and both noticed this with a note of panic. But they assured themselves the other was perfectly fine. The death eaters were smart in trying to separate the two most powerful students in the school.

Teachers and students worked together to try and eliminate death eaters and dementors alike. It was hard—a few passed out and many were hit, but there weren't any fatalities—yet.

Selene and Remus watched the other's back as they fired spells. Remus, however, got hit, trying to protect a rather small sixth year. He collapsed by the side of the stage.

"Remus!" Selene cried, not knowing what to do. She stepped in front of him, putting him between the stage and herself. She didn't know what to do but protect him.

Alice and Frank were dodging spells—Frank was on the quidditch team so he was quite quick. His reflexes weren't quite like James'—who was seeker—but he managed to keep an eye out for his girlfriend (who was doing quite well on her own) and release a rather effective stunning spell on the black-cloaked death eaters.

Estella and Sirius were somewhat thrown together throughout the process and were working well together. It all ended abruptly though, when Sirius took a hit for Estella. She had her back turned and a death eater had just fired a particularly nasty curse at her. Sirius saw it, and quick as lightning, pushed her to the side.

"Hey!" She said, before seeing him crumple to the ground. "Sirius!" She half-sobbed, running over to him and kneeling. She looked up with furious eyes at the death eater. "I swear to Merline you'll pay for that," she told him, seething. And with that she shot a spell slightly less painful than the Cruciatus Curse.

She dragged Sirius' unconscious body to a corner where he would be hidden. "You stupid lug," she said affectionately, tears running down her face as she caressed his cheek. She stood up, angry again, and fought harder than before, although if you asked her why, she couldn't tell you.

Lily was having a particularly hard time. She was trying to lure a death eater away from a bloodied sixth year. "Oy you there!" She yelled. The death eater turned. "Yeah, you! Why would you want to torment that pathetic chit when you have me! A measly mudblood! Come on, I'm up for a challenge. Unless you think a stupid mudblood will whip your arse!" The death eater bought it hook line and sinker.

Lily was backing up, blocking spells and casting them. She didn't even notice she had bumped into James until it was too late.

-------

James had been up against a death eater he was sure was a Malfoy or a Snape. The death eater snarled. "Well, if it isn't the Potter boy," he sneered. "Let's see if he'll meet the same death as his father, hmm?"

James' eyes narrowed. His father, a famous auror, was killed the summer before sixth year in a death eater attack. "Don't you dare talk about my father you scum," he growled. "You're not even worthy to mention his name."

"What are you going to do about it?" The death eater cackled. "Let's see if you can survive what Daddy couldn't—crucio!"

And that's when Lily stumbled into him, knocking him over and putting her right in the spell's path.

-----

James couldn't remember being so scared in his life. The spell hit her unexpectedly, and his heart lurched, seeing her fall down, as if in slow motion. A knife seemed to drive into his gut as he saw her writhe in agony and let out a small whimper. She knew exactly what she had been hit with, and, with tears running down her face, would not give them the satisfaction of knowing they had hurt her terribly. She dropped to the ground, her head bowed and she curled up, trying not to scream because of the pain.

James screamed for her. "Lily!" He rushed over to her. The death eater smirked carefully before pointing his wand at the two of them.

"Ah, so this is the lovely Lily Evans?" He sneered. "I've heard of her. Pretty for a mudblood, no? Smart, as well. Too bad her life will have to be cut short."

"Not necessarily." Came a voice. Everyone stopped. Dumbledore stood in the doorway, flanked by teachers. The death eaters paled under their cloaks, though no one could tell.

Dumbledore quickly drove the dementors away and the death eaters were caught and bound. The infirmary was full, with many students. There were five casualties total—two seventh years, both Hufflepuff, and three sixth years—one from each house, excluding Slytherin.

James was quite bloodied—he had many cuts and bruises all over his body. Sirius was still unconscious, and Estella glared at anyone who came to his bedside but the Marauders or her friends.

Alice and Frank, luckily, were for the most part all right—a little shaken up but all right, over all.

Remus was unconscious as well, and Selene had an odd curse put on her where she had pus oozing all over. It wasn't a pretty sight.

Lily was awake, but aching all over. She stifled a whimper.

James, Sirius, Selene, Remus, and Lily all were to remain overnight in the hospital. James and Lily ended up side by side on their cots and James smiled at Lily wearily.

"What a day huh?" He whispered.

She smiled back weakly. "Yeah," she whispered back. "What a day."

"Are you okay?" He asked sincerely, worry written all over his face.

"Better than I was an hour ago," she said honestly. "But I still hurt."

"I'm sorry," he replied honesty. "But thank you. For saving me."

She shrugged slightly, and then winced at the movement. "It was nothing," she whispered. "Rather unintentional really."

"But still," he told her, "thanks."

She smiled at him.

"I'm still in my costume," she said, realizing. She shivered. "And my heating charm wore off." She rubbed her hands together. "My hands are freezing."

"Really?" James said. "My hands are burning up."

"Ooh, can I hold one of them?" Lily said, and then blushed.

"Sure," James said. He had a slight fever, apparently.

It wasn't a far distance—because more things were transfigured into cots, everyone was a little closer together than usual.

Their hands seem to fit in each other perfectly and it felt good to the cold Lily and the burning James.

They stayed silent for a few minutes—or hours—just holding hands comfortably, not saying anything.

And that was how Madam Pomfrey found them the next day, asleep, holding hands.

-----

**Author's Note: **Mwahaha, you didn't see that dementor/death eater thing coming, did ya? Sorry guys, they're not gonna kiss YET. Just be patient, please.

Hope everyone had an awesome Christmas and a great New Year! Ugh, I'm so upset that I have to go to school tomorrow… I have this science packet I didn't do… oh well. That's what lunch and smart friends are for after all.

Oh, and I've decided to change chapter six a little: Lily's mom didn't die, her elder sister Violet did. Just thought I'd let you know.

Next chapter should be posted this week or week after next, depends.

Anyway, thanks for everyone who's read this so far! 


	10. An Interesting Turn of Events

Chapter Ten: An Interesting Turn of Events

_(POV of no one)_

It was a week into November and the school had settled back into its normal routine, the only change being several aurors seen around the school.

This event caused Lily to see another side of James. These aurors knew his father well, who, from what Lily had heard, was killed in a death eater attack.

What really pained her was that it happened a few mere months after she had screamed at him at the lake, for being the arrogant prat that he was. She knew to that day he had deserved it, and yet she couldn't help but not ignore the tiny feeling of guilt whenever she thought about it.

This side of James was a quieter, more reserved side. His eyes didn't seem to brighten as often. Sirius, Remus, and Peter tried to cheer him up as best they could but it no avail.

One day, while studying in the common room, Remus pulled her aside. "Lily," he began, a tad nervously, "I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"Sure Remus," Lily replied easily. Once the Marauders' egos deflated noticeably, Lily had realized somewhere along sixth year that Remus Lupin wasn't so bad. She learned that he was a conscientious student like herself and studied more than James, Sirius, and Peter did all together. That, and he was very easy to talk to. "What is it?"

"Well," Remus said. "It's James. He's a bit down. And I think that—I don't know—if you spent some time with him, it'd make him feel better."

Lily paused. If she spent more alone time with James, that would be like leading him on, wouldn't it? And she didn't want a relationship with him that was anything other than platonic.

And yet, she knew that if the roles were reversed, he would do that for her without a moment's hesitation.

"No problem Remus," she said. "I'm a bit ashamed you had to ask, though. I should've thought of that. I knew he was upset over something but I didn't know what to do about it…"

Remus just smiled consolingly. "Don't get yourself down about that Lily," he said. "Not most people notice James is anything other than his usual self anyway, so you're actually one step ahead already."

"One step ahead of what?" The two jumped, unprepared.

James looked at them, leaning against the portrait entry with an eyebrow raised. Lily wondered how long he had been standing there for, but from the questioning look in his eyes, he had only heard that last part.

"Just that potions assignment," Lily told him smoothly upon finding the perfect little white lie. "I'm a bit worried about having to research it and class and then having to do it. Remus just answered a question I had been wondering about."

Remus was impressed by her skills—she could have easily been a Marauder.

"Oh," James said. "Well, you could've asked me too. I'm okay in potions."

"Oh. Okay." Lily said, and then, using quick thinking, "speaking of homework, that reminds me: I need help on my transfiguration essay as well. I've been meaning to ask you to help me on it. Do you think you could come with me to the library sometime and help me work on it?" And this was sort of the truth—she _was _having trouble with the essay, but she had planned on asking Selene instead of James. Ever since the Halloween ball she was almost afraid to be alone with him.

"No problem," James said, a little surprised and yet pleased all the same. "We could do it now if you'd like—I have quidditch practice every night leading up to the essay due date starting tomorrow."

"Sure," Lily said. "Just let me get my book," and she disappeared into the girls' dorms.

James turned to Remus, who was fidgeting nervously. "Remus," he began slowly, "you don't… _like _Lily, do you?"

Remus looked surprised. "What? No, of course not!" He cocked his head to the side. "You aren't… jealous, are you?"

James was flustered. "What? Of course not! I was just wondering… because… uh… of Selene! Yeah, of Selene! I mean, it wouldn't be fair to her if you liked Lily while were going out with her."

Remus suddenly tensed. "One, I do not like Lily that way. Two, don't expect me to believe that for one minute you're asking because of Selene. Three, Selene and I aren't going out. And four," his voice dropped to a pained whisper, "It would be even more unfair to have a werewolf as a boyfriend to go out with."

James sighed. "Oh Moony," he said. "You'd think that at least with Selene she'd understand what it's like to be shunned? Shouldn't you let _them _decide what to think of you instead of automatically assuming?"

Remus shook his head. "It's better this way Prongs," he said. "Better not to fall knowing that they won't catch you when you do."

James sighed again, deeming the situation hopeless. " 'Better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all,'" he quoted upon seeing Lily come down the stairs.

"Ready?"

"Yup," he held out his arm. "Madam?"

"That's mademoiselle to you monsieur," Lily said with a teasing smile as she put her arm into his. The two walked out with Remus' eyes following them. He shook his head after they were completely out of sight.

"Oh James," he said with a slight smile, "who do you think you're fooling?"

------

If you didn't see them at the ball, the sight of Lily and James walking down the halls were equivalent to what a prince and princess might have been from a fairy tale. Arm and arm, smiling and laughing, they looked completely in love.

Too bad neither of them realized it.

In fifth year it was obvious James was infatuated with her, but he gave up hope when sixth year came to an end and she hated him as much as she did before.

Although he was silently pursuing her this year, he was still, in the meantime, trying to convince himself that perhaps she wasn't worth all of the heartache he was causing himself. That maybe being her friend was all that they were supposed to be. – It was rather unfortunate that his persuasive skills were lacking, because he never, not for one minute, believed himself.

Outside the library entrance they passed an auror who asked James quietly, "How you holding up kid?"

How was he holding up? Memories of his father still hurt him, but his friends were there for him and he had the most beautiful girl he had ever seen on his arm… "Fine," he said, smiling, giving Lily an unconscious glance, "I'm doing just fine."

The auror saw that glance and smiled approvingly. "And who is this young lady?"

Lily flushed a little and held out her right hand, which was still tucked inside James' arm. "Lily Evans. Pleasure to meet you."

The auror gave James a "so-this-is-her?" glance. The auror was very good friends with the Potters and came over frequently to their house, where he would hear James going on and on about a certain "Lily Evans".

"Ah, so this is Lily Evans?" The auror said, not realizing the two weren't "together" together.

Lily sent a look at James. "James," she said, an amused twinkle in her eye, "what is this fine man talking about?"

"Uh…" James turned pink. "I uh…."

"Used to talk about you constantly," the auror finished for him and James flushed even deeper.

"Really?" Lily was surprised. When was this? "So what did he say?"

The auror grinned. "Basically just how beautiful and smart and perfect you were."

Lily was a little touched. "Really?"

The auror's grin became bigger. "What? Is that so hard to believe?"

Lily stole a glance at James, whose skin color said confirmed it true. "No," she said finally. "It isn't."

"We better be going," James finally blurted, finding his voice. "Nice to see you again Kingsley."

"You too James," he smiled in an older-brotherly way. "You too."

-------

As usual, they were having fun together, laughing over a spell Lily had tried to do but failed miserably. They both were wondering why they hadn't become friends sooner, but didn't dwell on it.

Upon finding that her essay was completed and the spell well learned, James was just scaring up the courage to ask Lily to take a walk with him when…

"Hey Lily, hey James."

It was Will Davies, captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. In James' opinion, he was a nice bloke—was a good sportsman, great quidditch strategist, and an awesome chaser.

It was true—Will was nice. Your average boy-next-door, he had pale blue eyes, chestnut hair and a sweet, charming smile. He was modest with his friends and shy around girls. He was smart (obviously, if he's in Ravenclaw) and polite, a mother's dream. In other words, he was perfect.

"Oh, hey Will," Lily said, a little surprised he had approached them. While Will was in most of her classes, they were mere acquaintances.

James merely nodded his head politely.

"What are you two up to?" Will inquired, trying to make small talk.

"Nothing much," Lily answered. "I needed some help in transfiguration and James was helping me out."

"The perfect Lily Evans? Need help? My god, it must be the apocalypse."

Lily laughed, much to James' annoyance, though he couldn't figure out why. "Ah, yes, it seems that I have fallen and become a mere mortal." She winked at him, a bit flirtatiously. "Although I don't mind—things are more interesting this way." Both had completely forgotten about James, who was fuming now as Will threw his head back and laughed at her comment.

"Anyway," Will said, "I was wondering if maybe you'll tutor me in charms. Flitwick says I need top marks if I want to be a curse-breaker, and right now I'm barely passing the class. And since you're so good at it…"

"No problem," Lily replied easily. "Just set a date and time—it's better if you do it, 'cos of Quidditch."

"Right," Will grinned. "Thanks Lils. I owe you."

"Don't worry about it," Lily grinned back. "Just tell me what you've decided and I'm sure I'll be fine with it—oh! Except Thursday nights—James and I have patrol duties that night." And then, suddenly, she looked at James with a jolt. She completely forgot he was even there! Oh damn damn and triple damn. She needed to apologize. But when she looked at to where he was, he was nowhere to be seen.

--------

"I can't believe her," he muttered under his breath, storming through the halls of Hogwarts. Aurors and students alike knew that there was something on his mind as he stalked up the different staircases, not bothering to use any secret passageways. "She flirts with that guy _right in front of me_ and she knows I like her! Damn! What am I, a game to her?" He continued stalking up the stairs, ignoring that little voice in his head (that sounded suspiciously like Remus) that said, _But does she truly know you like her Prongs? I mean, you've never really made a move on her this year._

_What about the dance? _James snapped back angrily. _I asked her to it, didn't I?_

_As friends, if you remember, _the voice replied smugly. _You said something along the lines of, "…We'd only be going as friends so it wouldn't be that big of a deal or anything…"_

_Shut up! _James growled and then stopped as he heard his name being called.

It was the one and only Cheri Tingstead. "Oh James!" She said in a shrilly, obviously flirty voice. "Dear, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he ground out and then cleared his throat and head. "I mean, nothing," he said more politely, "but thank you for asking."

"I wanted to talk to you, but I suppose it would be a bad time," Cheri pouted seductively.

James sighed. "No, now's fine."

"Oh goodie!" Cheri's make-up coated face lit up. "Well…" her seductive mask was back on. "I was wondering if… perhaps… we could give our relationship another go."

"Another go?" James didn't really like Cheri all that much. Sure she had a gorgeous face and bod, but almost no personality to speak of. When they had gone out in fifth year, she was entirely too flirty and giggly. But… perhaps she had changed.

_What about Lily? _That Remus-like voice asked him.

_She's probably off snogging Davies somewhere, _James thought bitterly, eyes narrowed at the thought.

"James sweetie, what's wrong?" Cheri asked with fake-concern.

"Nothing," James replied brightly, almost too brightly. "I was just thinking…"

"Are you going to answer my question?" Cheri asked with big doe eyes.

"I am," James pretended to think carefully, although he knew his answer fully. A moment later he responded.

----------

When he finally returned to the Gryffindor, he saw Remus and Sirius waiting for him. Apparently, it was Peter's turn to get sweets from the kitchen. "So?" Sirius grinned knowingly. "How'd the study date go with our favorite flower?"

James flopped onto the couch. "It went great," he started out slowly, his expression unreadable. "We were having a great time. And I was going to ask her to go on a walk with me but…"

"But?" Both boys leaned their heads towards closer eagerly.

"That blasted Will Davies came over and started flirting with Lily _right in bloody front of me!_ And I got so fed up I just stood up and left—and they didn't even notice!"

"Oh damn," Sirius shook his head.

"But it doesn't matter," James said abruptly.

Remus raised his eyebrows. "It doesn't?"

"Nope," James suddenly grinned, though both boys noticed it didn't reach his eyes. "Because now I'm the official boyfriend of Cheri Tingstead."

------

**Author's Note: **Just writing this chapter made me want to shake James and Lily senseless for their stupidity, but then I realized it was I who made them stupid so I shouldn't be complaining. But don't worry… things won't be like this for long. (Wink)

Thank you to everyone who reviewed—I was only expecting like 5 reviews and I got over 10! Thanks so much!

I'm glad a lot of people enjoyed my death-eater/dementor twist. I knew it would be perfect.

And everyone loving Estella and Sirius—yes, aren't they great together? I'm thinking of writing a companion to this story once I'm finished about them. I'll have a summary of it next chapter and you can tell me what you think; although consider this: because of what will happen (following canon), my story would have a sad ending (Sirius leaving and never coming back because he'd be in Azkaban). If it was AU, it would have a happy ending. So here's my question: would you want a sad, "true" ending, or a "made-up", happy ending?

Someone, I forget who, asked why Estella was such a bitch: I'll explain that she has a past that makes her not want to trust men, Sirius especially. Estella isn't a bitch, she's just very protective of her friends—she doesn't want Lily especially to get hurt again because of her ex-boyfriend Mark. (Remember Mark? Lily's ex who was killed by death eaters?)

Anyway, thanks for reading! Will update as soon as I can! Bye! 


	11. Reactions of Rage and Tears

Chapter Eleven: Reactions of Rage and Tears

"What!"

You'd think it would be Sirius who was royally freaking out, but no… it was Remus.

Everyone jumped at the sound of his voice: incredulous, disbelieving… what happened to cool, calm, and collected Remus?

"What do you mean 'what'?" On the last word James mimicked Remus and his shocked expression.

Remus hissed, "What about… you know… the _plan?_"

James waved a hand nonchalantly, signifying he didn't care. "It never would've worked anyway. She hates me. End of story."

Remus' eyes narrowed. "Did she say that?" He whispered.

"Well…no," James admitted, "but she's out there flirting with Davies—isn't that enough?"

Meanwhile, Sirius and Peter were watching this little exchange, both confused.

"What in bloody hell is going on here?" Sirius asked loudly, causing both boys (who were in the middle of a glaring competition) to look at him.

After a few tense moments, Remus sighed, running a hand over his eyes with a weary sigh. "At the beginning of the year," he began, not seeing James glare at him, telling him to stop. "James approached me—he wanted to win Lily over once and for all—but wasn't sure how to do it. I told him that he should just wait and be her friend—you know, taking it slow. Obviously, James is tired of waiting and all of my hard work has been in vain."

Sirius whacked James upside the head. "You prat!" Sirius said. "Has it occurred to you that Lily is ten times better than that wench Hufflepuff Cheri will ever be?"

James glared at Sirius murderously. "Don't. Talk. About. My. Girlfriend. Like. That."

Sirius sighed and then said softly, "Mate, what are you doing? You've been after Lily for years—and you're going to just give up?"

"That's just it Sirius," James said, "I've been after Lily for _years. _Don't you think I should move on?"

"You're only screwing things up Prongs," Peter piped up.

"Yeah," Remus agreed. "Why are you leaving something that could be great?"

"Maybe because it isn't worth the effort?" James asked quietly.

Three pairs of eyes darkened as they looked at James. "I hate to say this James," Sirius began solemnly, "but it seems like your fifteen-year-old self is damn smarter than the you of today. They clearly knew the meaning of the saying 'good things will come to those who wait.'"

James scowled at him but Remus broke in before he could say anything. "Look, we're not going to stand in your way when it comes to you and Cheri—but just think about it mate: what made Lily so special that you chase after her for two bloody years? It's clear she's worth the effort—but I think we all want to know: why aren't you willing to work for her anymore?"

James didn't know.

-

"Hey guys," It was Lily, of course, and upon seeing the Marauder's fallen faces she asked, "Why you looking so glum, chums?"

Sirius and Remus seemed to smile a little at this but said, "Oh, it's nothing."

Lily grinned. "What, a prank gone awry?"

Sirius laughed—a short laugh, but a laugh, nonetheless. "No, nothing of the sort."

Lily turned to James. "Where were you? One minute I see you and the next, you're gone. I mean, honestly, I must have searched the castle for a good half hour looking for you."

James could feel Sirius and Remus giving him a few scowls but he didn't look at them. "Sorry," he said flatly, "I had to do something else."

"Oh," Lily looked a little crestfallen. "Well, you could have said so earlier."

"It's none of your business," he growled back at her.

Sirius and Remus' glares intensified.

Lily looked hurt. "Oh… I know. I mean, if you had told me, then maybe I wouldn't have kept you so long."

James said nothing.

"Are you all right James?" Lily timidly asked. And that was something—Lily Evans was _not _a timid girl.

"I'm fine," James said. "I just didn't think you'd care. I thought you were too busy with Davies."

"Oh," Lily said knowingly. "Is that was this is about?" She sighed. "I'm terribly sorry for ignoring you like that—Will just needs help with charms, is all. I feel just awful." She pinched the bridge of her nose, indicating she was tired and exasperated. "That and that Cheri Tingstead girl was walking with her friends, pointing and laughing at me. And I can't seem to figure out why." She glared. "I feel like shit and that didn't seem to make it better. She's horrible."

"And she's my girlfriend," James replied in that dangerous tone again.

Lily turned bright red. "Oh! Oh, damn… me and my big mouth. I'm sorry James. I'm sure she wasn't laughing at me, or anyone else for that matter." She pinched her nose again. "I'm going to go to bed before I say anything else offending." She smiled—sadly? at the boys. "Night guys," they mumbled back replies and she looked at James and swallowed. "Night James."

He didn't look up at her or reply.

She felt tears burn her eyes at being so horribly snubbed and left the Gryffindor common room quickly.

Sirius and Remus looked at James, disgusted, while Peter was shaking his head. Sirius stood up. " I'm going to bed. Tell me when James gets back from Prick Land." And with that, he stalked off to bed, Remus and Peter in tow.

James put his head in his hands.

-

"And he did what!" Estella was furious. "Once I see him I'm going to wring his neck…"

"Estella, don't." A worse-for-wear Lily put a hand on her shoulder. "Please. It will only make things worse." One night of tears didn't do her well. Her once vibrant red hair was pulled back into a sloppy ponytail and her skin was pale. She was terribly lucky she was a witch, otherwise there would have been visible bags under her eyes. Her eyes were dull, dark forest green, and they were downcast that morning.

While she laid awake at night, she cried. James hurt her with his venomous looks and words. Why did it seem like he hated her? Was this what it was like for him in their fifth and sixth years? Well… except for the pining part. He was pining for her, and she was most certainly _not _pining for him… was she?

Alice broke in. "Yes, Estella, James may be a prat, but I say we just ignore him. If he speaks to us we'll answer him in the coldest way possible He isn't worth us noticing." She scowled. "Although I _would _like to kick his arse like that."

Selene sighed, shaking her head. "I'm going to have to ask Remus what's up with him…"

Lily smiled. "Ooh, Remus," she said—perhaps not as teasingly as she might have been able to—but she was tired; ten hours of lost sleep did that to a girl.

-

_She's not even looking at me, _though James during potions. Of course, by some odd twist of fate, the two were paired up together.

It had been two weeks since that night and his life was miserable. Because seemingly everyone he liked in Gryffindor was mad at him, he'd had to sit with Cheri at the Hufflepuff table during meals. He found out she was still as annoying as ever, but he found himself not caring. She was the only company he had as of late.

James sighed as he glanced around the surrounding tables. To make it worse, with Selene and Estella at the table in front of him, Sirius and Remus in the back, and Frank and Alice beside them, the hate towards him was known.

_How devoted the subjects are to their queen. _James thought dryly.

"Pass me the bicorn horn please," Lily said in a flat, cold voice. James shivered inwardly. This wasn't Lily… this was the dementor-kissed Lily. Where was the girl he had danced with?

"Lily," James said desperately, breaking the silence, "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I was in a bad mood and… and I know that doesn't justify me being rude to you, but I hope that you can forgive me."

Lily sighed. "I was really hurt James," she said quietly. "But I supposed that it was payback perhaps… I said worse things to you when we were younger."

"But I was a git," James said, surprised.

"And you still are," Lily half-smiled, her voice still quiet. "But I like you anyway."

James' heart felt light the rest of the day and everyone noticed that Lily's eyes were back to a clear and glowing green, with a wonderful sparkle to them.

Although the Marauders still were a bit tiffed with James, they let him sit with them at the Gryffindor table.

Things may have not been completely back to normal…

But it was a start.


	12. The Big BlowOut

Chapter Twelve: The Big Blow-Out

So November passed and things gradually went back to normal. Lily and James were on speaking terms again, and the Marauders welcomed their unofficial leader back into the group. The only thing that did not change was James going out with Cheri.

No one understood why he put up with her. They were completely wrong for each other—she was entirely too clingy and laughed just a bit _too _much at everything he said and did—and he liked spending time with his friends—_all _of them, must to Cheri's distaste. (All of them meaning Lily, of course.)

The Marauders knew exactly why Cheri hated Lily—any girl who ever went out with James hated Lily. Lily was the one who had held James' attention for the past two and a half years… while they could barely hold onto it for two and a half weeks…

When James noticed Lily in fifth year, he had stopped dating completely. He focused on getting this one girl. Oh, there were a few girls here and there when James thought he had convinced himself he didn't like her anymore—but then he saw her laugh, or he saw her smile or something small like that and another relationship went down the drain.

Cheri Tingstead was one of those girls, a poor victim at the end of fifth year, shortly after the Squid Incident. She led James and everyone else to believe that it was a mutual decision, but Cheri was actually clever in thinking that she knew it was only a matter of time before the relationship expired… and _no one _broke it off with Cheri Tingstead.

So it was early December when Remus, particularly frustrated, cornered Sirius and Peter.

"We need to do something," Remus said.

"About…?"

"The Fruit," Remus answered, disgusted.

The Fruit was Cheri, of course. Since her name could be pronounced like the fruit cherry, they thought it appropriate. That and they doubted James would ever catch on if they ever heard them talking—ahem, _trashing_—her.

"Ah, what about her?" Sirius said with obvious distaste. Although in the beginning of Prong's infatuation with the redhead (back in fifth year), he disliked Lily for treating his best friend so harshly, Sirius finally realized that they did go quite well together, and she really was the only one good enough for ol' Prongs.

"We need to break them up," Remus replied. "And get Lily and James together."

"Kill two birds with one stone, eh?" Peter asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Preferably," Remus answered, "but I think I'll settle for breaking The Fruit and Prongs up."

"Hmmm," Sirius said, scratching his chin. "I'd like this done preferably before Holidays, but I'll take what I can get." He clapped his hands together. "Let's get planning gentlemen."

Little did they know, Lily was making other plans.

It started in the library, where most relationships start.

She was tutoring Will in Charms—who was actually quite good when it came to want movements and such, but was horrible at pronunciation.

Lily smiled inwardly. _Just like James._

But then she frowned. You see, the night of crying in her bedroom led her to believe this: she liked James Potter. As in, more than a friend. As in… romantically.

It shocked her to no end, but there it was. She liked him. She really, really liked him. She liked his hair, his eyes, his smile, the way he had never ending loyalty to his friends, the way he had grace on a broom, the way he stood up for her… bloody hell, even that thing he did with his hair was endearing to her now.

… And he was going out with someone else. And, although he put up with her, he probably hated her now that she had basically called his girlfriend a bitch. Oh sure he said sorry, but that was probably because he didn't like everyone being upset with him anymore. Fuck did fate hate her.

So now she took it day by day. Unlike James, she opted not to say her feelings aloud. She convinced herself it was nothing but a silly crush and that she'd get over it in time. (When in reality we all know it was bigger than a "silly crush".)

"Lily?"

Will had been trying to get her attention for the past five minutes evidently.

Lily blushed. "I'm terribly sorry Will… must be having an off day. What… what were you saying?"

Will flushed a little too. "I was um… I was wondering perhaps… if you would… go out with me?"

Lily blinked. She hadn't expected _that._

She opened her mouth to say 'no' but then closed it. Why the hell wouldn't she go out with Will Davies? He was nice, sweet boy. So what if she liked James? He obviously didn't like her anymore, and what better way to get over him than by going out with Will?

It may not be exactly fair to Will, Lily thought, but if she felt things were going too far and she still didn't feel anything towards him other than friendship, she'd break it off…

_And besides_, Lily reasoned, _what's one date?_

She smiled. "I'd love to."

Besides another study date being made, Lily and Will made another: they were to have their first official date at the next Hogsmeade trip. Lily told him she'd have to leave him two hours before they'd have to leave Hogsmeade for her Christmas shopping but Will replied easily that that was okay since he wasn't quite finished with his either.

"I have one unexpected present I still have to buy," he said charmingly, winking at her. She smiled.

Back in her dorm room, Lily lied on her bed. Will would be the first boyfriend she'd had since… Mark. Oh, Merlin, how could she forget about Mark?

Lily never dated partially because she thought it would be betrayal to Mark in some way, but when she had talked to her sister Violet over the summer, she assured Lily that Mark would want her to be happy, and not think like that.

"Besides," Violet had said in that soft voice of hers, "once I'm gone… you must promise me to remember the good times we've had, not just the bad… And you must move on. You may grieve, of course, but don't let that keep you down for the rest of your life."

Lily, with tears springing up to her eyes, replied in a hoarse voice, "I promise… but you won't leave me yet… we'll get through this…"

Violet smiled at her sadly. "I'm not giving up Lily… but… I think that the only way to kill this… this _thing_… is to kill me along with it."

"No…" Lily whispered, heartbroken for the second time in two years. "No…"

Violet's funeral was less than a month later.

Oh, how she wished Violet was there now! Lily and Violet always had a good relationship, one that Petunia, Lily suspected, often envied.

She felt tears burning the backs of her eyes. But she refused to shed them. No… she had cried too much already.

_I just… need a good book, that's all! _Lily thought. _Yes… a book always calms me down._ Books were her sanctuary, taking her to places that helped her escape from the realities of the world.

She got a fantasy book she hadn't gotten a chance to read lately, and headed down to the common room. She saw James sitting there.

"Hey," she said, sitting down.

"Hey," he replied tonelessly, just staring into the flames.

"Everything all right there?" She asked, frowning.

James nodded. "Just a bit… stressed. Grades and such."

"Ah," Lily nodded awkwardly, wondering what the real reason for his stony silence was.

Not knowing what to say next, Lily merely sat down in a squishy chair and read.

But after a good half-hour, Lily looked up James, and then a nearby grandfather clock, and frowned. "Shouldn't you be on a date with Cheri?" The obnoxious girl had talked nonstop about it all week, and quite loudly whenever Lily was in the area.

James shrugged. "Cancelled it."

"Oh," Lily said. Then, "So how is Cheri anyway?"

"Fine I suppose." Another shrug.

"You suppose? Don't you know?" Lily asked, a little amusedly.

"We haven't talked in a while," he said.

Lily frowned. "But… you two are going out."

"So?"

"So… I dunno. I just thought you two would be…"

"What? As close as you and Davies?"

Her frown grew bigger at his tone. "What's gotten your knickers in a twist?"

"_Nothing_," James said a bit forcefully.

Lily bit her lip before making a decision. "I don't think it's 'nothing'," she said hesitantly. "Look, if you ever want to talk…"

"I don't." He said harshly.

"What's your problem?" Lily demanded, not being able to take it any longer. "What, is it Cheri? Honestly James, what in bloody hell do you see in that wench! She's bitchy and backstabbing and completely shallow! She likes you only for the popularity perks it brings; why can't you see that? I'm sorry, but it seems to me that she's the one making you miserable lately… and I hate to see you upset! Stop causing yourself this pain by staying with her!"

James snapped. "My problem?" He bellowed. "My problem! My problem here is _you, _Lily. And no, it is _not _Cheri. I'm _sorry _she's not as wonderful as Perfect Will Davies! But she certainly is _not _bitchy _or _backstabbing _or _shallow! You don't even know her! And you're only making me more upset; you know what? I think it'd be best if we called this truce off. It's more trouble than it's worth!"

So she wasn't worth it, was she?

Lily took a deep breath, willing the tears not to fall. "I think… you're right." She went to her room feeling very empty.

James watched her go, wondering what in hell had he just done?

_Way to go, Potter. You just drove away the girl of your dreams... who will never be yours._

Back in her dorm room, Lily laid down on her bed. She didn't cry, she didn't scream or yell; she did nothing. She merely stared up at her ceiling, listening to the familiar sounds of her heart breaking. Again. Third time's the charm. Three cracks you're broken. Lily was broken, and she didn't know if she could ever return be repaired.

**Author's Note: **Poor Lily… Poor James. I would just like to say, before you review (if you could please), that I hoped that I portrayed that the fight was ultimately both of their faults. It can be argued that it was mostly James's, but I thought the last one was all him. So I have to say that Lily shares some of the blame as well.

In most LJ stories I hate how Lily's always portrayed as a bitch, always to blame for nearly _all _of the fights due to her refusal to let go of the past. I like to think that she isn't as immature (not James immature, but you know what I mean,) as other authors say she is. This story I wanted some fights to be because of James, but, so as I would not seem sexist, I wanted a huge blow-out that would be both of their faults.

Maybe I'm overanalyzing too much, but there you go.

**Reviewer Responses: **

**Jo: **I'm glad you commented on my grammar. Stories that have horrible grammar and spelling, but great plot, makes me want to cringe sometimes. It has so much potential, just needs a beta or something. And I think, that while James is "sexy" (which he so is) I made him so that when he was 15 he didn't have as much self-confidence as Sirius did. And, if you want to get into canon, you can say that his ego grew—tremendously, throughout fifth year…. If you want to get technical that is. Anyway, I love your reviews (people who review with proper grammar and such always get brownie points in my book!) and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story! Thanks!

And thank you to: **The ORIGINAL Meathead, soccerchic1989, bigsmileygirl-3, Black Rose, scullymulder, Siriusly Sirius Lily Black, Kaylie, **and** meganegreer21**! Love you all!


	13. I Don’t Know

Chapter Thirteen: I Don't Know

(POV of Lily and… Remus? Remus, what are you doing here?

"_No one ever consults me on what I think. It's high time you start. After all, I'm the matchmaker of the story. You must need _some _insight on my part." Fine… fine… Werewolves… so damn convincing…) _

She was still there the next morning, waiting for him to leave. She hadn't gotten any sleep—that was evident enough when she finally pulled herself out of bed and looked in a mirror. Luckily, she was seventeen and could legally use magic whenever she wanted, so Lily performed a glamour charm on herself. She didn't want her friends to worry. No, Lily was going to go for a classic Malfoy approach to the whole "Potter" situation. She was going to be mature, civil, and uncaring. Just because she and Ja—_Potter _weren't friends anymore, she really didn't want to go back to being enemies again. If he chose to consider herself an enemy again, that was his own immaturity.

Slowly, she went down to breakfast, and didn't meet any of his friends' eyes as she poured some pumpkin juice to herself.

"Why's James sittin' at the Hufflepuff table?" Sirius asked through a full mouth.

His voice sounded odd, faraway to Lily, but she didn't care. She just wanted to make it through breakfast.

"I dunno," Remus frowned. "Lily? Have you noticed anything odd about James lately?"

Lily turned her dull eyes to Remus. "Did you say something, Remus?"

His frown grew deeper and he watched her silently for a few moments. "Come on." He finally said.

"What?" Everyone at the table looked at Remus and Lily. What was going on?

"You and I are going to have a talk," Remus ignored them, focusing on Lily. Something was wrong with her, very wrong. How could nobody else see it? Perhaps it was werewolf intuition, he didn't know, but what he did know was that they needed to talk, _now. _ Her whole presence was screaming for help.

She stood up wordlessly, wondering if her poignancy was that obvious.

Lily followed Remus out of the Great Hall doors, unaware of James's eyes watching her until she was out of sight.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(POV of James "What, that's it? That's all the POV I get?" Be patient, Remus. We have to ease you in gently, you know. These things take time.)

After she had left that night, James wanted to cry, or die, or both. What had he just done? He had just pushed away the girl of his dreams, a girl who yelled at him only because she was only concerned for him. All right, all right, she may have had a bitchy way of showing it, but there was no maliciousness in her heart… only concern, James knew it. Lily Evans had a heart of gold, he knew that for sure.

James figured he must have been high or at least under one of the Unforgivable Curses when he told her that he wanted the truce to be called off. What had he been thinking? Or had he been thinking at all?

Sitting on the edge of his bed, he just held his head in his hands, just focusing on the in and out of his breathing… the only constant in his life. He listened for her as well… she was probably waiting for him to leave. Well, fine then. He would.

As he dragged himself through his morning routine, he wondered how he would deal with her. Finally, he decided he would just ignore her. His friends would all want to know the truth, and he'd tell them, and hope that they would still stick by him. All of them had become quite fond of Lily, calling her "Doe Eyes" behind her back.

James gulped as he straightened his tie and went downstairs for breakfast. He decided that perhaps it would be best if he sat with Cheri today.

When he saw Lily, he bitterly noted that she didn't look any worse for wear, when he felt like shit. Due to his red, bloodshot eyes and ashy skin, he had to perform an extensive glamour charm on himself—something he had never used before (but knew how to perform the charms due to having helped Remus out with it several times prior.)

Although… Her green eyes were like they had been that day in potions… dull and tired.

So imagine his surprise when he saw Remus, upon gazing at her intently (too intently for James's preference), command her to stand up and they both left the Great Hall, together, something that was entirely too strange. Even the Gryffindor table was in shock.

"What in bloody hell is going on here?" James muttered to himself.

"Jamesie Muffin," Cheri said, using that abominable nickname James loathed, "Did you say something?"

"Nothing, _Lovey_," James said, using the nickname she told him to call for with an over sweetness.

After a moment's thought he said, "I've just realized—I left my transfiguration book in my dorm. I better get it; I won't have time after charms."

"Want me to come with you?" Cheri raised an eye suggestively.

"No… that's all right, I shouldn't be gone long anyway," James replied, pretending not to catch the double meaning of her question.

"Oh, all right then," Cheri said, a little surprised he hadn't taken her up on his offer like he might've in fifth year… but what Cheri didn't know was that this wasn't like fifth year. She was so happy her "seduction" worked she didn't realize that it was a one-sided relationship.

James kissed her cheek, resisting the sudden and surprising urge to wipe off his lips immediately.

He strode out of the hall in long strides, wondering where in hell Lily and Remus had gone off to.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Back to POV of Lily and Remus "Yes! Finally!")

He led her to the old willow tree near the lake. Gently, he helped her sit down and then once she was comfortable, he sat down in front of her. In a kind voice, Remus asked, "All right, Lily, what's wrong?"

Lily's initial reaction was reflexive. "Nothing, of course." She always denied anything was wrong.

"Listen to me, Lily, you can fool everyone… your friends, James… but not me."

Lily smiled, a small smile, but it was genuine. "Ah…, part of your werewolf super powers, eh?"

"_What?_" Gasped Remus. His face turned white and he got up suddenly, then sat back down. He was too nauseous to walk, let alone stand. "You _know_? But how?"

"I figured it out a while ago, actually," Lily whispered, although she had no clue why.

"When?" Remus whispered back.

"Middle of sixth year," Lily said after a moment. "I was so stupid in not seeing it. You always seemed so pale… once a month… and then around full moon, you'd always have to see a 'sick relative'… I always knew it was something else, I just never knew what… and it finally hit me. Especially after that essay on werewolves. Merlin, Professor Brody wants that essay to be published, it's so well written."

"And yet… why haven't you told anyone?" Remus whispered, his eyes non-believing.

"Because," Lily smiled and took his hand, "you are such a good person. I fail to see why people are prejudice against werewolves… it certainly isn't something they want, nor is it something they can help. You are one of the best persons I know. You're always willing to help others, make them laugh, make them smile… you are kind, compassionate, a loyal friend… you're such a good person, and being a werewolf… that isn't your fault. It just," she smiled at this, "It just proves that you're human like the rest of us. That's merely a weakness on your part, you wizard superman."

Remus couldn't believe his ears. Finally, "James doesn't deserve you."

Lily laughed. "I believe you have that sentence wrong. It's Cheri who doesn't deserve James."

Remus laughed too. "I should be out here cheering you up… thanks. I just have to wonder why you're doing all of this?"

"You didn't hear me rattle off all of your good qualities?" Lily teased. Then, "Oh! I forgot one!"

"What?"

"Your brilliant taste in girls," Lily said, that twinkle in her eye coming back. "Selene's a lucky girl."

Remus smiled. "I'm the lucky one… but… I don't think I could ever have her be a girlfriend of a werewolf… she deserves better."

Lily reached over and squeezed his hand. "She deserves you. And you deserve her. If you think that she'll abandon you for something—and I've already said this—that you can't help—then she doesn't deserve you after all." Lily sighed. "Selene knows what it's like to be an outcast. Half of her family shuns her for being… and I quote… a 'freak'. Turning her back on you would be like hypocrisy."

Remus smiled. "Maybe… but do you think she feels the same way?"

"Of course, silly!" Lily giggled and then said wistfully, philosophically, "Requited love is one of the most beautiful things in the world."

"And unrequited?" Remus asked quietly.

"Is one of the saddest emotions that no one should suffer," she whispered, closing her eyes.

"Does he know?" Both knew what he was referring to about, and Lily knew it was no use to lie to him.

"No," Lily said, not opening her eyes. "I don't plan on telling him. We broke off the truce last night… he said that it wasn't worth all the trouble… that _I'm _not worth all the trouble…"

"He's an ass then," Remus sighed. "A confused ass."

"If he's an ass, I'm a bitch," Lily smiled sadly. "I did come across as a jealous ex or something. It's a bit of both of our faults, I suppose. And I do want to make up… but for now, I think my heart and my voice need a bit of a rest."

They sat just contently under the tree, not caring they were missing classes. Finally, right before they went in he asked, "Do you love him?"

Lily sighed and turned to look at the lake, the wind blowing through her hair gently. She didn't answer for a while, and Remus thought perhaps the question was too personal.

She answered what seemed like hours later…

"I don't know."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After Remus saw Lily back to her dorm (she needed some time to rest and think about things), he ran right into James.

"Are you two together?" He asked, his hazel eyes burning with barely concealed fury and hurt into Remus' brown ones.

"No," Remus answered coolly, his eyes narrowing at his friend. "We needed to talk."

"About what?" He asked sharply.

Remus didn't like his tone. Responding icily, he said, "It's none of your business. In case you haven't noticed, since your big blow-out, she hasn't exactly been up to par lately. As a good friend should, I went to comfort her."

James got what Remus was saying. "If she hadn't started to call my girlfriend a bitch, then maybe I wouldn't have blown up at her."

Remus shook his head. It was hopeless. "Ok, James… but don't expect me to choose between you two. I'm your friend and hers."

James knew if he argued, it would be a losing battle.

The two walked wordlessly to their afternoon classes.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(POV of James)

"I'm an ass, aren't I, Padfoot?" James spoke into the magical mirror that acted like a walkie-talkie for him and Sirius. The mirror was mainly used for when they were both stuck in detention, but for different teachers, thus being in different classrooms.

Sirius nodded. "A right ass, Prongs," he said solemnly. "But, she did go off on your bird." Sirius smiled at this. "The doe started to bad-mouth the bird."

"It's not funny, Padfoot," James said crossly. "And Lily's not a doe, she's a flower."

Padfoot laughed. "James, mate," he said, "Lily _is _a doe. Because flowers and stags can't be together you know."

James frowned. "We're not meant to be or anything, Sirius."

Sirius just gave him a look. "Whatever you say, Prongs."

James said exasperatingly, "Why does everyone seem to think we belong together?"

"I don't know, Prongs," Sirius said honestly. "Perhaps we all see something you clearly don't."

James rolled his eyes. "Well, whatever the case, Lily—_Evans _had no right to tell me all of the not-so-nice qualities of my girl."

Sirius sighed. "James, Lily may never be your girlfriend… but she'll always be your girl."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Author's Note: **You all are probably thinking I've gone crazy because of the whole Remus POV thing… ha ha…

I've realized that Remus seems to be playing a more prominent part that Sirius in James' life and for that, I apologize. This is one of the main reasons why I had that scene with Sirius… and don't worry, more of our favorite bad boy-marauder will be seen more frequently throughout the story.

Remus' part in here, as was said earlier, is matchmaker. Remus seems to be a little more in tune with the emotional sides of women then Sirius is (whose more in tune with the sexual sides), and that's why James went to Remus for help.

I've always wondered why Lily and Remus didn't end up together (thought I don't support that ship), since they seem so much better suited, like Harry and Hermione (whose ship I absolutely adore). Because James and Lily ended up together, it makes me wonder if Ron and Hermione (hate that ship) will end up together in the books (good god, I hope not.) Perhaps I'm over analyzing again… But I dearly hope that Harry and Hermione end up together.

Anyway, to prevent getting flamed in people thinking Lily and Remus will go out in this story (which they most certainly will _not_,) that is why I had them talk about their respective loves, James and Selene.

Well, thanks for reading my story (and these author notes for all you dedicated readers)!

Constructive criticism is loved and appreciated!

Burning Twilight-

March 6, 2005

And for all of my reviewers…

**The ORIGINAL Meathead: **I'm glad you liked my last chapter, I was awfully sad writing it myself. And with Will and Lily, don't worry, _that _certainly won't last. And I completely understand what you're saying about Lily. I don't understand that about LJ authors… making Lily all nice and sweet, and then she feels justified yelling at James for no reason at all…

**soccerchic1989: **I've never really read stories where James is _always _to blame for the fights between the two, but I don't doubt they're out there.

And thanks to…

**scullymulder, meganegreer21, a, SillyGillie, **and **Julyflower**… love you guys!


	14. Christmas Shrubbery to the Rescue

Chapter Fourteen: Christmas Shrubbery to the Rescue

It was a week into December and everyone was hurriedly packing, ready to go home, and Lily and James were _still_ not talking to each other. Their friends, exasperated to no end, tried to formulate plants to get the two to be (at least) friends again. Even Estella and Sirius had called their own truce.

"If we're going to work together, we'd better get along," Estella echoed Lily's words from earlier that year. "I may not think Potter's good enough for her, but he seems to make her happy." Estella, for all of her tough exterior, wanted her friends to be happy more than anything.

Lily was not the only one miserable. James dragged himself through the day routinely, despite pulling pranks with his friends. Cheri didn't even notice; she was too busy trying to find matching robes and new nicknames for her "Jamesie-Poo."

"Jamesie-Poo," Sirius shook his head, disgusted. "Prongs has really lost it."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"We'll have to continue our plans after Christmas Hols," Selene said with a sigh to Sirius and Remus as they stood in the Great Hall, awaiting the boats to be prepared.

"I can't believe those two still aren't talking!" Alice exclaimed. "Even Frank isn't this stubborn!" She shook her head sadly and went off to go find said Frank and say her final good-byes.

"Well, hopefully the Christmas spirit will do them good," Sirius said, referring to the fact that both Lily and James were staying at Hogwarts over the break. Lily told her parents that she wanted to stay at Hogwarts as much as possible, as it was her last year, and luckily they understood. James's mother was being treated to a cruise by some friends, and James decided not to go with her.

"Yeah," Selene agreed. "You two have a Happy Christmas as well," she referred to the fact that Sirius was going home with Remus. He usually went home with James for holidays, but as that wasn't possible, Remus invited them both, and Peter, over. James said he'd prefer to just stay at Hogwarts, thanks, but Sirius and Peter had accepted. Their rat friend was nowhere to be found, and everyone assumed he was off sneaking to the kitchens one last time.

"Yeah," Remus flushed. "I'm going to miss you."

Selene smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I'll miss you too." Thanks to his pep talk with Lily, Remus had finally asked Selene out. With shining eyes, she had happily agreed.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Ugh, you two are making me sick." He left, spotting a couple of his quidditch mates across the hall.

The two laughed good-naturedly and Remus pulled Selene to him. "Finally," he whispered, "thought he'd never leave."

Selene smiled slyly. "Perhaps if we snog around him more often, he'll leave us alone."

Remus laughed and lowered his mouth to hers.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(POV of Lily)

Lily sighed. There was something wrong with Estella but Lily couldn't quite figure out what.

"Are you sure nothing's wrong?" She asked for what seemed the umpteenth time.

"I'm fine," Estella said firmly.

"If you say so," Lily shook her head.

Estella rolled her eyes. "Don't give me that shit, Lily Evans," she said determinedly. "You and I both know that there has been something wrong with you as well. It's that son of a bitch Potter, isn't it?"

Lily sighed. "Of course it is."

Estella was surprised that Lily admitted it so freely.

"I can't understand why we're both acting this way—other than the fact that we're stubborn gits—but I do understand how I feel. I miss him. And," Lily sighed. "I'd like to think he misses me."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(POV of James)

"Are you sure you don't want to come to Moony's, James?" Sirius asked.

James rolled his eyes. "We've been over this, Padfoot. I'm perfectly find having Christmas on my own."

Sirius bit his lip, concerned. "Are you sure? Not even The F—Cheri's going to be here."

"I'm positive," James rolled his eyes again. "I'll survive without her."

Sirius used his last resort. "Doe's staying," he said, affection in his voice as he talked about his newfound friend.

"So?" James kept his voice even and steady, uncaring and casual.

Sirius sighed. "All right James, you can keep this denial game up, but don't pretend with me, k?"

James glared down at the floor. "Since when did you become so wise?" he muttered.

"Maybe I'm finally growing up," Sirius shrugged. "I dunno… I just kind of thought that the lifestyle I was leading was only a tad more respectable than that my parents and brother lead. I mean, from future Death Eater to Man-Whore? Oh yeah, that _really_ is much better. And after having a good solid relationship, I rather like it. Granted, Alexis and I didn't last or anything, but she gave me a good idea of what kind of person I'm looking for."

James cocked his head. "You really have grown up."

Sirius grinned. "That's exactly what Lily said."

James frowned at the reference.

Sirius shook his head. "Prongs, seriously."

"You're Sirius, not me," James grinned, using the lame pun.

"Har-dee-har," Sirius rolled his eyes but grinned as well. "But really, you miss her. And she misses you. At least go back to being friends, because you can't be more than that."

"You're right, we can't. I have Cheri and she has Will."

Sirius looked at him, one eyebrow raised. "What, you haven't heard?"

"Heard what?"

"Lily broke it off with Will."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ah, yes, Will. I, as author, am sorry to report that I have forgotten about Will momentarily, but don't fret, all questions shall be answered in due time.

But now, a flashback:

(flashback sound effects)

(A week before)

It was a clear, crisp morning, the kind where the sun is shining, the sky is blue, and yet you can still see your breath coming out like puffs of smoke.

Lily had awoken at eight, after having the most peaceful sleep since she had that fight with James.

James… 

She tried so hard not to think of him as she went through her morning routine, hoping that she would once again, avoid him.

Because it was December, she pondered what she would wear. A short skirt or dress would be unreasonable and over dressy, but pants seemed underdressed. She decided on a nice pair of black pants and a green sweater that brought out her eyes. After grabbing a scarf and mittens, Lily performed a warming charm on herself, took her wallet and wand, and exited the Head dorms.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Will, as usual, was dressed perfectly, with tan pants and a gold jumper that brought out the tints of his hair. Lily mused that if James wore a gold jumper it would bring out his eyes. And upon realizing this, chided herself for the observation. She was going out with Will, not James.

And throughout the perfect date, this was the only flaw she could find.

They had a simple lunch at The Three Broomsticks, then walked around Hogsmeade, going into Zonko's and bookshops and other places.

At the end of the date, Will shyly gave her a small kiss on the lips. He looked at her intently and asked, "Did you feeling anything?"

Lily bit her lip, contemplating, but then deciding to answer honestly. "No."

Will smiled slightly. "Good, 'cos I didn't as well."

Lily grinned at him. "Just friends then?"

Will shook her hand. "Just friends."

(end flashback)

(Present day)

"So they realized they were better off just friends?" James asked, making sure he understood Sirius's tale.

"Yup," Sirius answered. "It's bloody brilliant, if you ask me. Now you're free to break up with Cheri."

"What?" James blinked.

Sirius sighed at his friend's slowness. "Admit it, James, you only agreed to go out with Cheri because you were mad that Lily was paying so much attention to Will; you basically pulled a bird and wanted her to get jealous."

James glared. "That's not true," he protested feebly.

"It is," Sirius said, analyzing his best friend. "And the only reasons why you want to stay with her now is to a) prove me wrong and b) to prove you aren't using her like she's using you."

"Cheri's not using me!" He protested hotly.

"She is," Sirius said. "Cheri's a social climber; you're at the top of the social ladder—what better way to get to the top by dating the main guy?"

James sat down. It made perfect sense of course; he knew that Cheri was like that. But he kind of wanted to believe that she liked him for him. Of course, this was unfair of him since he didn't exactly like her romantically… but he just had to give it time, right?

"I just need more time," he said to no one. Sirius shook his head and left the room, wondering when Prongs was going to wake up.

He wasn't paying attention to where he was going and ran into Estella. "Oh! Sorry!" He said, and then helped her pick up the bag she was carrying. Upon realizing it was Estella, he flushed, a very un-Sirius thing to do. "Hey," he squeaked.

Estella raised an eyebrow at that but replied coolly (despite her burning cheeks), "Hello to you, too."

"Um, so…" Sirius gulped. "Have a good break, eh?"

Estella smiled slightly. "You too." And upon that, fled the room.

Sirius plopped down in a squishy chair, exhaling a breath of relief.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lily was having the nicest dream. She and James had made up, and when the two walked down together at breakfast, the look on Cheri's face was so horrified that she melted just like the Wicked Witch from The Wizard of Oz. 

And then she heard it.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK 

Sitting up with a dazed expression on her face, Lily groggily asked, "Who—who's there?"

"It's me," came the gruff voice of James.

"Oh—" Lily hurriedly threw her legs over the side of her bed. "Be there in a minute."

"No, don't bother," James said again in that civil borderline cold voice of his. "I just wanted to tell you Dumbledore wants to meet us in his office right now. I'm going to go on ahead." He promptly left, and Lily could hear the portrait door close.

She sighed. _When are things ever going to get back to normal?_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After fixing her hair and throwing on a new, un-wrinkled shirt, Lily quickly strode down to Dumbledore's office, muttering, "Gumdrops," as the password and hurrying in.

She found James already sitting with Dumbledore, a lemon drop in both of their mouths.

"Ah, Miss Evans," Dumbledore smiled at her. "Terribly sorry to disturb your nap but I just had to have you here. Lemon drop?"

"Thank you, Professor," Lily said, reaching for one. "And I don't mind. I was planning on waking up about then anyway." It was a small fib, and Dumbledore knew it, but didn't comment.

Lily sat down on the chair next to James, both nodding their acknowledgment. Dumbledore saw this exchange and inwardly groaned—all of their progress the last few months went down the drain…. But not for long…

"I have put up Christmas decorations around Hogwarts, so there's no need this year for you two to put them up. There are a few new ones, such as mistletoe."

"Hasn't mistletoe always been around the castle, sir?" James voice Lily's own silent question.

"This is true, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore answered jovially, "but this year, I've had Professor Flitwick add a special charm around them— one when that two people of the opposite sex step under the mistletoe—they _must _kiss the other in order to be able to step out of the four by four foot area near the mistletoe."

"So let me get this straight, Headmaster," Lily said slowly. "The two people will only be able to move in the area directly under the mistletoe unless they kiss?"

"Precisely, Miss Evans," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "I just wanted you two to know, so you can spread the word to any remaining students. That is all. Enjoy the rest of your evening."

"You too, Headmaster," the two students chimed.

They exited his office at the same time, but immediately James sped up ahead.

"James!" Lily called out. He froze, tension evident in his shoulders and back.

"What?" He half-whispered.

"Could we… do you think we could talk?"

James shook his head, still not turning around. "I don't think we should." And he continued to walk.

Lily ran after him, stopping him by grabbing onto his arm. "What has gotten into you? I just want to talk."

"We have nothing to talk about." He said coldly, harshly removing his arm and trying to walk off. He got no more than two feet.

"Why can't I move?" He said angrily, an imaginary force field surrounding him.

Lily, panicking, looked up. "Damn," she whispered, but James heard her.

"What?"

Lily pointed.

Mistletoe.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Damn, damn, and triple damn. How do I get myself into these messes?

Upon realizing this, James slid down onto the edge of the wall, his eyes closed, head in hands.

"What are you doing?" He opened his eyes to see an impatient looking Lily Evans.

"What does it look like? Waiting for a teacher to discover us and get this charm off."

"That could take hours. Everyone's off at dinner," Lily said, irritated. "Just kiss me and get it over with."

"I am _not _kissing you," he said vehemently, but that little voice in the back of his head was screaming at him to.

Haven't you been wanting to do this ever since you were fourteen? 

Well yes but…

But what? So you had a fight. You still like her, don't you? You still lo—

No! No, I don't!

Don't fool me, Potter. I am your conscience. I see EVERYTHING.

He closed his eyes again as he debated with himself. He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear the soft footsteps and a person kneeling down in front of him.

But James _did _feel two hands on either side of his face. Before he could react, a soft pressure was felt on his lips. Lily's lips.

They were soft and gentle and everything he had ever imagined. His mind screamed at him to kiss her back. He wanted that annoying voice to shut up, so he did.

Upon feeling a reaction, Lily started to kiss him back as well. It was nothing passionate, but rather just tentative and sweet. His arms encircled her, wanting her closer, to savor the moment. They smiled against the other's lips.

He smells like fresh air and earth and mint and…cherries. _Oh god…. Cheri._

Quickly, Lily jumped up, out of James's embrace. Tears burned her eyes at the unfairness of it all. She wiped them awake quickly.

"Oh, god, I'm so sorry," she whispered, before taking off.

James, upon feeling that there was no pressure on his lips, was stunned. He heard her whisper, and when he opened his eyes, she was gone.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Author's Note: **Ta-da! They finally kissed! Sorry it was nothing really graphic or passionate, but I never thought that their first kiss would be like that. I hope you guys liked it; it may be a little clichéd—first kiss under a mistletoe, but whatever—just some pure fluff for ya.

**soccerchic1989: **Don't worry—as matchmaker, Remus has a very prominent role and will not be written out—it's just that Sirius will now have more of a role. And James _does _like Lily, but he's still mad and hurt at her, being a stubborn git and all. James is having an internal struggle—he's wondering if maybe it's time to try and move on—and it's confusing to do, since Lily's giving him mixed signals.

**Daniel Clark: **I expect some constructive criticism this chapter, LOL.

And thanks to….

**Dutch Girl, Black Rose, scullymulder, prongs is mine, Slytherin's Cliffy Queen, CaptainOats + PrincessSparkle **(love the name! LOL) **SillyGillie, **and **Brighton Baby**


	15. Between Friends

Chapter Fifteen: Between Friends

While all of this was transpiring, back at Remus's house, he and Sirius were having a late night chat. Peter had fallen asleep long ago while they were watching a quidditch game.

"I think," Remus said, sighing, "that we should back off."

"Back off?" Sirius said. "On what?"

"On James," Remus sighed again. "We haven't been real friends to him lately. I mean, even if he's wrong, we shouldn't take sides with Lily. That's like adding insult to injury."

Sirius nodded. "I suppose you're right," Sirius said. "But we like Lily, don't we? I mean, isn't she our friend too?"

"She is," Remus agreed, "But we _have _been James's friend longer. We can still be friends with Lily, but just not so… prominently. You know? Like maybe around James we shouldn't make it so glaringly obvious."

"Yeah," Sirius sighed. "I just don't understand James though. I mean, he doesn't like Cheri and Cheri certainly doesn't like him. Why is he doing this?"

"I think he wants to prove to Lily that he's fine without her, and he doesn't want to admit that he and Cheri are completely wrong for each other," Remus replied thoughtfully.

"You're a wise man, Moony," Sirius shook his head. "Despite being a you-know-what, you have the least amount of shit in your life out of all of us. Well, except Peter." They chuckled at that, thinking of uncomplicated, unassuming Peter.

"Whaddya mean?" Remus frowned. "What's so bad about your life?"

"Well, I mean, my parents aren't in my life anymore, but I still miss them," Sirius sighed. He had moved in with James just the summer before—he couldn't take his parents' unethical and tyrannical ways anymore. "I miss my cousins as well. I mean, I see Narcissa and Bellatrix and…" Sirius trailed off, sighing. "They're gone, Moony. They've succumbed."

"What about Andromeda?"

"Andy's doing fine with Ted, last I heard. We still keep in touch, and I'm glad for her—I am. I hope I meet someone I love as much as she loves Ted. In her last letter she confided that she suspected she was pregnant, although she wasn't quite sure how she should tell Ted. She said that I was the only Black who knew. And I feel bad when I know that I'm the only Black who will."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back at Hogwarts, James laid in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. To think, she was only a couple rooms away… he only had to walk down those stairs and across the common and room and…

_Stop thinking about her, _he told himself sternly. _It's no use to. You have Cheri._

James suspected that that was what Lily was thinking when she apologized and ran off. He hadn't seen her since.

He lay there for what seemed like a few more hours, and drifted off into a light and uneasy sleep.

Down the stairs… across the room… to the portrait door….

"_Where are you going?" A clear, sweet voice that he so loved called from behind him._

"_I was just looking for you," he turned and went to her, sitting at the couch, waiting for him._

"_For me? But I've been here all along," she giggled as he slid his arms around her waist from behind and kissed the side of her neck._

"_I'm sorry," he said, the sound muffled as he talked against the column of her neck. _

"_Mmm, don't be," she said, her voice deeper, throatier. _

_James grinned as he kissed his way up her throat and to her ear. He let his lips glide over her cheek and hovered right above her mouth. He looked at her half-lidded eyes for a moment, fascinated with the way her shamrock green eyes were darkening. For him… or rather, because of him. _

"_What are you waiting for?" She grinned back at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. _

"_Just savoring the moment," he murmured. "You're so beautiful, you know that, don't you? I'm sorry if I sound cheesy or overrated… but it's true." _

_She flushed a little as she heard the admiration in his voice, as she saw the affection and tenderness in his eyes. "Thank you," she said softly. _

"_Anytime, love," he whispered before kissing her. "Anytime."_

_It started out slow and sweet, as kisses usually do, but it escaladed into passion and excitement, with her fingers in his hair, and him bringing her as close as they could get. Their tongues pushed up against the other and their breathing was ragged and hot. The fireplace helped push the temperature higher and higher until it became like a sauna. _

_It was she who pulled away from his lips and now did what he did to her earlier by kissing down his throat and lightly sucking on where his neck and his shoulder met._

"_Oh gods, Lily," he breathed._

_She stopped, grinning up mischievously. The site of her, with her flushed cheeks, glassy eyes, and mused hair set James's heart aflutter. He knew then; this was the girl he wanted; this was the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his days with. _

And upon that thought, he woke up.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Author's Note: **That last line, was both literally and figuratively speaking, whichever way you wanna look at it.

In italics, that was a dream. I felt it was only fair to give it to you, due to the long wait… and the fact that in "real life" in my story, they're not gonna be snogging like that for a _very _long time… sorry.

Originally, this was just to be a filler chapter, to explain any questions you had due to Sirius and Remus's loyalty towards James, but then it only came up to be like a page, so I added James and his dream sequence. Just pure fluff that will hopefully tie you over.

I wanted to go in a little bit of detail on Sirius's life as well, and his severed family ties. And his cousin Andy's pregnant with our favorite Tonks. Yay, go Tonks! LOL. (Hmmmm… how do you like the idea of Tonks and Remus in the books? I haven't formed an opinion on them yet.)

I have the whole story planned out, have for a while, I just need to get the individual chapters written out, which may take a while. I've hit a roadblock in that sense, so please be patient.

Moving on, I've finally gotten 100 reviews! Thank you all, this is much more than what I ever expected.

So 'til next time…


	16. When Jealous Girlfriends Attack

Chapter Sixteen: When Jealous Girlfriends Attack

Upon everyone returning to school, it was evident that something had happened between Lily Evans and James Potter. But no one could figure out what.

It wasn't because of a fight, because the two weren't glaring at each other, or avoiding the other, so what was it?

They were acting like… like people who had a crush on each other.

James would always be sneaking looks in Lily's direction when she wasn't looking, and vice versa for her. And in those rare incidents that they caught the other's eyes, they'd flush and look away, like if they'd look at that person they'd remember repressed memories.

So the friends got together once again to muse upon these strange happenings.

"They've snogged," Alice announced promptly.

"They've _what_?" Everyone exclaimed in unison.

"They've snogged," Alice said simply. "And I have the feeling that they're not too sure what to do about it. They look perpetually guilty, yet giddy at the same time. This obviously something that's been anticipated for a while now."

"Are you sure?" Sirius asked tentatively. "It sounds like they—"

"They've shagged?" Alice cut in matter-of-factly, causing everyone else to flush. "No. Lily and James wouldn't. Especially since James still is with Cheri."

At the name Cheri, everyone started to grown.

"Damn," swore Estella and Sirius in unison, looking grimly at each other. "Cheri."

0 0 0 0 0

Ah, yes, Cheri. Now when James thought of Cheri, instead of a high-pitched giggle and practiced kisses, he thought of her as an annoying fly that wouldn't fly out of his house, no matter how many doors and windows he left open.

James knew that ultimately, to repair any chance he might have with Lily romantically, he'd have to break up with Cheri… question was, how?

Of course, this was actually not the top priority on his list; getting Lily Evans back as his friend, was.

0 0 0 0 0

She was in the library, studying for a History of Magic test they were to have later in the week.

Not quite sure how to begin, James decided that he was just going to have to wing it. After all, nothing about his relationship with Lily was ever planned.

Standing across from her at her table, James cleared his throat. "Um, Lily?"

At the sound of his voice, Lily froze. She willed herself silently not to start blushing, and for the most part, succeeded.

"James," she said, with genuine surprise in her voice. "Hi. Um… how are you?"

James smiled a bit. "Fine, thanks. And you?"

"I'm fine as well."

"Good."

"Good."

There was an awkward silence (as was to be expected) and James cleared his throat again. "May I… may I sit down?"

"Sure," Lily said, although she was terribly, terribly nervous. But she couldn't say no, could she?

So they sat in yet another awkward silence until James finally groaned. "Listen, Lily," he said, rubbing a hand over his eyes. "We've both done some really bull-headed things in the past and… oh, damn this sounds corny already… but I want to be friends again."

Despite herself, Lily asked quietly, "Are you sure I'm worth the effort?"

It was a test; they both knew it. James took a deep breath. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't think you were."

Satisfied with the answer, Lily nodded. "I suppose we could give it another shot," she said hesitantly. "But we'll have to start slowly, all right? We can't just pretend as if… as if nothing has happened."

James agreed and the tension was slowly lifted as they talked for hours about everything and nothing at all, only leaving when the Madam Pince kicked them out.

As they walked back to the Common Room companionably, they had no idea that someone was watching them, eyes like a hawk's.

0 0 0 0 0

"What!" Hissed a voice into the darkness.

"It's true; I saw them, together," a voice replied back, hesitantly.

"…What were they doing?" The voice was now deadly calm, and it frightened its companion.

"Just laughing, talking. Nothing sinful."

"Hmmm. Well. We'll just have to show that awful Mudblood who he belongs to, won't we?" Lips curled into a frightful smile. "Come, Kelley."

0 0 0 0 0

Two days later was when Lily was walking down to the Great Hall. It was a lovely day outside for only being February, and she had planned to meet her friends outside.

"Oh, Liiiilllllllyyyyy!" Once she heard that shrill voice, Lily stopped and groaned.

Cheri.

Pasting a false smile on her face, Lily turned. "Yes, Cheri?"

Cheri Tingstead, with her strawberry-blonde curls and gray-green eyes, came bounding down towards Lily. "I think we should have a talk, you know? Woman-to-woman?"

"Um," Lily blinked. "Sure…" she then looked at her watch. "Could it be quick, though? I have to go meet my friends…"

"Oh no problem!" Cheri said brightly, and then, like a lightbulb, her face immediately darkened. "This shouldn't take long."

"Now listen here, you tart," Cheri hissed. "James is _my _boyfriend, is that clear? I don't want him to be friends with you, I don't want him to talk to you, let alone _look _at you!"

Lily raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure that I'm the one you should be talking to?" She asked dryly. "Maybe you should tell James this."

"Shut _up_!" Cheri screeched. "I don't want you to give him _any _reason to be friends with you, talk to you, or look at you!"

Lily snorted. "That's going to be quite difficult, won't it, seeing as how we _live together_?" She accentuated on the "living together" part to infuriate Cheri.

And it worked. "_Silencio!" _

Lily fell silent and could only watch as Cheri began to rant again. "You're nothing but pathetic mudblood scum. The only reason why James is interested in you is because it's all about the chase." Remarkably, Cheri was accurate at pointing out Lily's biggest fear with being with James. "If you and he ever got together, in a week, you'd just be another name on his wall of conquests." She moved forward as to hit Lily, but a voice stopped her cold.

"That's _enough_."

0 0 0

**A/N: **Sorry the chapter's so short, but it seemed like such a great cliff-hanger that I just couldn't resist. (Don't worry; a follow-up chapter will be up later in the week; but since I separated them it'll be as short as this one. Two short chapters—that equal one long one—in one week: pretty good deal though, right?)

So I'm takin' bets: who is it? McGonagall? Dumbledore? Estella? Sirius? Remus? Selene? Peter? Alice? Frank? Or James himself?

Whoa! 17 reviews in just one chapter! That's awesome! You guys are the best!

'Til Next Time

Written?

Posted: May 14, 2005


	17. The Fruit Gets Tossed Like a Salad

Chapter Seventeen: The Fruit Gets Tossed Like a Salad

"That's _enough._" Both girls knew who that voice was—who wouldn't? It could only belong to one person, although Lily couldn't see him.

"Ja—Ja—Jamesie!" Cheri stuttered uncomfortably. "Hi!"

James narrowed his eyes. "What, exactly, were you about to do to my friend?"

Cheri laughed nervously. "Just a little girl-to-girl talk gone… awry. You know who we girls are!"

James's expression didn't change. "Lying won't get you anywhere, Cheri," he replied coldly. "I thought we made this clear the last time we went out, Cheri: Lily Evans will _always _be one of the most important people in my life, and if you can't accept that, then I'm afraid I can't accept _us._" Disgusted, James shook his head. "We're done, Cheri."

"Damn you!" Cheri flew into a violent rage, suddenly. "No one flings away Cheri Tingstead! No one! Not even the Oh-So-Mighty James Potter! No one!"

"Twenty points from Hufflepuff," James said coldly, "for threatening an authoritative figure."

Cheri opened her mouth (looking strangely like a painted fish, will all the make up she had on) and closed it again. Then, fuming, left the scene.

James turned to Lily, relief (and a tad bit of fear?) in his face. "Are you all right?" He asked worriedly.

Lily pointed to her mouth and shook her head.

James jumped and muttered the counter curse.

Lily sighed. "Thank god," she smiled at him as if nothing had happened.

"Are you all right?" He repeated.

She grinned. "Perfectly," she said briskly, the grin still in tact.

"Are you sure?" Why was she acting so odd?

To further prove his point, Lily giggled.

"What's so funny?" James demanded. There she was, on the verge of being cursed a few moments before, and now she was _laughing_?

Lily managed to get out, "Well, she certainly looked more like a fish than a fruit tonight, didn't she?"

0 0 0 0 0

"Finally!" Was what the Marauder's (and Lily's friends) said upon finding out James and Cheri had broken up.

"Say it," Sirius demanded once James had finished the tale.

James sighed. "You were right about Cheri." Sirius raised an eyebrow and discreetly glanced at Lily and then back at James.

James rolled his eyes. "We'll see if you're right about that, too."

0 0 0 0 0

**A/N: **This chapter is so short, it's embarrassing, but I felt so guilty for not posting it weeks ago like I promised. School is out exactly a week from today, so expect a chapter _very _soon.

Because this chapter was horrifyingly short, here's a sneak preview of what happens next chapter:

It's Easter Break time at Hogwarts! It's that time of the month for Remus, and equally strange things are happening between Sirius and Estelle. Selene is very close to discovering the truth about Remus, and James and Lily are trying to figure out where exactly they stand—oh! And did I mention there was a wedding? (wink)


	18. Missing Mates and Dashing Dates

Chapter Eighteen: Missing Mates and Dashing Dates

It was the week before Easter Break at Hogwarts and it was a rather exhausting time.

Teachers started to pile on loads of work to prepare the students for their upcoming N.E.W.T.'s and it was driving Lily insane.

"How am I supposed to get all of this done over break?" She wanted to know. "I'm going to be at home, helping out with The Monstrosity."

The Monstrosity was Lily's code name for her elder sister Petunia's wedding to Vernon Dursley ("The pig," Lily would always add after she said his name).

Lily, luckily and miraculously, was not a bridesmaid, due to the fact that Petunia didn't want her to be (but her mother would've made her have Lily as a bridesmaid anyway.) However, Lily was at Hogwarts and would've been unable to perform any bridesmaid "duties" so she was off the hook.

_Thank Merlin too, _the red headed witch reflected, _for her bridesmaid gowns are a god-awful PINK mess of taffeta and bows and scratchy stuff! _

She read over the letter (that came along with an invitation) that her mother had sent to her by way of Andromeda.

Lily raised an eyebrow while reading this and Alice demanded to know what was so amusing.

"Mum wants me to bring a date," she said nonchalantly. "Hmph. She wants to know if I'm bringing that nice Will boy I told her about."

"Are you?" Alice asked, an eyebrow now raised.

Lily shook her head. "Can't. He's going out with someone else—I'm sure that Arabella would not appreciate it if I paraded her boyfriend around as mine."

"Well who are you going to take?" Alice asked.

Lily sighed. "I have no idea."

0 0 0 0 0

She really didn't, either. I mean, who was there to take? Will was out of the question.

Remus, maybe? She knew Selene wouldn't mind _that_ much. Remus was the only male friend she had (besides Will) who would act respectably around her parents. Besides, she and Remus could just go as friends anyway.

Or maybe not… her annoying cousin Shannon was going to be there. Shannon was the embodiment of all the Evans girls: blonde hair, brown eyes, perfect smile and perfectly tanned skin. Lily looked like her mother's Irish side: red hair, green eyes, and fair skin. Out of appearance alone, Lily felt like an outsider at the Evans' family gatherings. Not to mention Shannon showed off everything she had to Lily every chance she got. It was perfectly infuriating.

And Lily knew that Shannon would have her latest flavor of the week with her. If Lily showed up dateless, how pathetic would that make her look? Well, it would be more pathetic if she had a guy _pretend _to be her boyfriend… but, making up her mind, Lily decided that she would just have a guy go as her friend. Her friend. Nothing more.

Getting back to the matter at hand, Lily debated. Should she ask Remus (asking Selene first, of course,) if he wanted to come as her "date"?

Just as she sought him out, she frowned. He was awfully pale and tired looking… oh dear lord. It was "that time of the month".

Lily sighed. Well, that was out of the question. But who else was there?

If she took Peter Pettigrew, well, that would be okay, but he was rather small and skittish and he was nice enough, but if Shannon saw him…

_Lily, dear, remember when you brought that little Peter boy to Petunia's wedding? **He **certainly wasn't a looker, was he? Or a talker, or a dancer or a…._

And then there was Sirius. Well, Sirius fit the bill as a perfect (looking) boyfriend, but she suspected that Sirius, upon seeing/meeting Shannon, would instantly forget about Lily, and that would be pathetic as well. Shannon would gloat over it for years.

_Lily, darling, remember when your brought your scrummy friend Sirius to Petunia's wedding? And he and I ended up hitting it off better than you and he ever did? _

There was no one left.

_There is someone…_that annoying voice in her brain said in a sing-song voice.

_He doesn't count! Things are already odd between us as it is. This wedding would only make it worse. And besides… what if he met Shannon and liked her over me? _

_Why would you care? _Mocked the voice. _Platonic friends shouldn't care. _

_It's the principle of the damn matter! _Lily argued, then stopped. She must be going insane if she was arguing with herself.

_Just keep him in mind, dearie, _the voice said smugly before disappearing all together.

0 0 0 0 0

There was another issue, though, that was more important than Lily's quest for a wedding date.

"Lily," Selene asked one day as the two walked back from dinner. Alice had Quidditch practice that night and Estella, oddly enough, was nowhere to be found, as was the case recently. "Do you know what's wrong with Remus? He's so pale and tired… I mean, he's been this way before; he's awfully sickly, but I don't know… it scares me."

Oh, dear. Moment of truth. Should she tell Selene? No… no, that was none of her business. But what could she tell her?

"Well… I mean, it _is _spring, Selene. Perhaps Remus has allergies." Yes, that was it. Allergies.

Selene brightened. "Yes, perhaps that's it! I'll go see if I can get some tea for him."

Lily sighed in relief. Well, she was going to go talk to Remus anyway—he needed to tell Selene sooner or later.

"Remus," Lily found him at the library, studying with Peter and James. "We need to talk."

Peter looked up quickly and back down again, but James kept his eyes on the two, interested.

"About what?" Remus asked, frowning.

Lily was about to drag him off but she saw the suspicious look on James's face and decided it was better just to say it there.

"It's about Selene," Lily whispered. "She's… she's getting suspicious about your… illness."

Peter's head immediately shot up and he and James intently listened in. "She's worried about you, Remus," Lily continued, "and I can't keep lying to her. I told her you have horrible allergies."

Remus looked relieved. "Thanks, Lily," he said gratefully. "But I don't know if I can tell her… what if she hates me?"

"Haven't I told you this already?" Lily hissed. "How can you think so low of Selene? It's not like she's normal herself! She of all people will understand, Remus! Just trust her!"

Remus sighed. "It's not that easy."

"Well, if you're really serious about her, you can't keep secrets from her! And if you don't tell her by the end of the year, Remus," she looked him dead in the eye, "I will."

0 0 0 0 0

After politely asking Lily if she wanted to study with them, James turned to Remus after she had left to gather her books. "You need to tell Selene."

"What!" Remus asked incredulously and then lowered his voice. "Fine," he said, defeated, "but only if you tell Lily you're an animagi."

"Why should I?" James asked coolly. "Lily and I are just friends. If I was as serious about her as you are about Selene, then I would tell her."

Remus shook his head, disgusted. "James, you've been serious about Lily since fifth year. Drop the bullshit act, will you?"

James glared at him. "Fine. If Lily and I are seriously and _officially _romantically involved, then I will tell her. But as we are not, I won't."

Remus was about to say something else, but Lily appeared again and the four got back to work.

0 0 0 0 0

About an hour later, Alice suddenly appeared behind Lily. "Hey, guys," she said a bit breathlessly as she sat down at the crowded table.

"What's with you?" James raised an eyebrow. "Have a good snogging session with Frank?"

With a flush, Alice glared at him. "_No. _For your information, Mr. Potter, I've been looking for Estella." She turned her attention to Lily. "Have you seen her? I wanted to ask her about something."

Lily frowned, thinking. "No, I haven't. Seems like I haven't seen her all week."

James suddenly had a revelation. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen Sirius in a while either…"

The five friends looked at each other. "Maybe…?" Remus trailed off.

They all shook their heads. "_Nah._"

0 0 0 0 0

Somewhere, in a forgotten stairwell, two seventh year Gryffindors were busy snogging the heck out of the other.

0 0 0 0 0

"So Lily," Alice asked a few moments later with a sly look on her face, "have you found a date yet?"

All three boys' heads snapped up from their books. "A date?" James asked, eyebrows raised.

"For what?" Remus wanted to know.

After shooting a heated glare at Alice, Lily composed herself and said, "My sister's wedding. It's over Easter Break and my mum wants me to bring a date."

"Will is out of the question," Alice promptly put in, "as he's now going with Arabella Figg. And Lily isn't good friends with any other boys besides you four." She looked at the three boys, "So fellas… anyone interested?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Don't listen to her."

"Oh please; let's go over your options, Lily," Alice said, "Remus here is out… although, probably would've been your best option, considering."

"Considering what?" James asked, eyes narrowed.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Don't get all snippety with _me_, James. I was just implying that Remus is the most gentleman-like out of you lot." Remus put on a smug grin.

"Unfortunately," Alice continued, "Remus is taken, damn Selene. Have you thought about Sirius?" She asked, turning to Lily.

"Yup," Lily said, causing James to look at her oddly. "But my cousin Shannon's going to be there, and _you _know both of them, Alice."

"Ah, yes," Alice said grimly. "Shannon the Slut. And you know Sirius, the former Slut. Not good."

"Precisely," Lily agreed.

Alice got a feral look on her face. "So that leaves James and Peter," she finished, snickering.

James rolled his eyes towards Peter. "Don't you just love it when they talk about us as if we aren't here?"

Peter grinned.

Lily threw her hands up. "Well I can't just _decide _between the two of you," she said. "That would be mean." With a sigh, "Just fight it out amongst yourselves."

Now, James's brain was in overdrive. Should he volunteer? But that would make him seem eager. But… he couldn't let Peter go. This was an opportune time to spend with Lily! And he'd get to meet her parents! Okay, not so good… but hey, he'd get to see Lily in a dress… definite plus.

James inwardly sighed. It would have to depend on what Peter said.

"So, Pete, you got plans?" James asked, trying to be nonchalant.

Peter nodded, squeaking out, "Remember, James? I always go home and help my mum out with her spring cleaning."

"Well," Alice said, clapping her hands together, "That's settled. James, would you mind taking Lily to her sister's wedding?"

"Not at all," James said, waiting just long enough to answer, so he wouldn't seem eager or hesitant. "It would be my pleasure."

Lily flushed at the way he looked at her. "Are you sure, James? My family… my sister… Shannon… are you sure you'll be able to handle them all?"

James grinned at her. "With you there, babe, I should be fine."

"All right," Lily said, with a knowing smile. "But James?"

"Yes, Lily?"

"Don't _ever _call me 'babe' again."

0 0 0 0 0

**A/N: **Okay, so it's not 10 pages long, but it is about 7! Don't worry; next chapter will be _at least_ 10 pages long!

Preview: Lily and James go to Lily's house for Easter Break where they encounter awful siblings, jealous cousins, and we meet Lily's parents.

Comment: There is a scene in this chapter that basically started this entire story! It suddenly popped into my head and I was like "This can't be a one-shot, it must be a story!" So ta-da! Watch out for it!

Well, imagine my surprise the day after posting this when I found 10 reviews already waiting for me! Thank you so much! I got some constructive criticism, and although some of it was kind of hard to read, it was still great…

**J.K. Rowling: **Yes, I'm aware this is no Beverly Hills or Melrose (that's what you meant, correct?) Place, but please note that I myself am no "J.K. Rowling". Also, these are Harry's parents, not Harry himself, so if you're expecting huge battles with Voldemort and such, this is the wrong story for you. (Please note that it is a Romance/Drama story, as well, not Action/Adventure.) Thanks.

**Ali: **Yes, I see exactly what you mean about Death Eaters on school grounds. I suppose I overlooked that detail, but in my defense, I decided it would make a nice twist on the dance. And, Hermione keeps droning about apparation on Hogwarts Grounds, not about Death Eaters on campus. Hello, Lucius Malfoy has been there like **loads **of times. Lol. … And Dumbledore not sending students to fight. Yes, I suppose you're right about that as well, but it was kind of vital to the chapter. Sorry. As for Dippet being Headmaster, I could have sworn that was only in Tom Riddle's time period. In the flashback of Snape's pensieve, it never mentioned who was headmaster, if I remember correctly. And if I prove to be wrong, sorry, it was vital to the story again. Thanks so much for catching my mistakes!

**Mishy Cat: **Hmm… I'm slightly confused. If you could find some examples as to where their age may be confusing, that would be great. And Lily isn't staying in the main dorms. She and James just hang out in the Gryffindor Common Room a lot, since their friends aren't allowed in their Common Room. And I never said their common room was near the Gryffindor Tower OR Dumbledore's Office. I believe I never gave any specifics, just what their portrait door was. They did, however, meet in Dumbledore's office to DISCUSS their sleeping arrangements.


	19. Meeting a Mum

Chapter Nineteen: Meeting a Mum

"Are you sure about this?" Lily asked nervously as she and James took their seats in their Heads compartment. The two were required to stay there for the first leg of their trip, in case anything went wrong and so students would know where to find them.

James grinned affectionately at her. "It's fine, Lily, really. I wouldn't have said yes if I didn't want to."

"But… you were so unfairly put on the spot by Alice," Lily argued.

"I could have also said that I wanted to help my mum with spring cleaning," James put in.

Lily frowned. "So Peter was lying, then? Why would he do that?"

James mentally smacked himself on the forehead. _Dammit, Potter, you almost gave it away! _Peter had said no just because he knew that James would be especially angry with him if he said yes.

"No," James quickly covered, "that was just an example. Pete always goes home for Easter… to help his mum _and _for the delicious Easter cookies she makes," he finished with his usual grin.

Lily chuckled, muttering, "Typical Peter."

"So, Lily," James said seriously, "tell me about this… cousin of yours." He raised his eyebrows. "I hear from Alice she was deciding factor in who you were bringing to the wedding."

Lily flushed a bit. "Well… not _deciding _per se, but… I certainly thought about it.

"I refused to ask Sirius because I knew that put those two together and well… she would hold it over me for the rest of my life, how my date liked her better than me."

"Sirius wouldn't do that," James frowned, "if you explained it to him."

"I know, James," Lily smiled, "but really, how well would he have been able to hide it? Plus, I wanted someone who I could have a fun time with. Sirius is great and all… but really, we can't talk about much, can we?"

James had to agree with that. They were too opposite to be really good friends.

"And Remus would have been nice, but well… it is… that time again." Lily shrugged. "So really, it was down to you."

"Oh, thanks," James said sarcastically, "so I wasn't first choice, eh?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "No one in particular _was. _But…" she glanced at him. "I'm glad you're my date. I think," she flushed and looked down, "I think I'd rather have you here than anyone else."

James looked towards the window to hide his pleased grin.

0 0 0 0 0

A few moments later, Lily abruptly said, "So you wanted to hear about Shannon, then?"

James nodded.

"Shannon is like the sister I never had… well, sort of. She has all the nastiness of Petunia—although she has no clue that I'm a witch, other than the fact that I go to a boarding school 'on scholarship' in Scotland.

"Anyway, unlike Petunia, Shannon is always bragging about what she has and I don't. With Petunia, it's all about what I have and she doesn't. Well, Shannon is rather condescending towards me and I always dread seeing her." Lily stopped and flushed. "And well… I don't want her making such a big deal if I don't have a date—because I know that she will.

"And I wanted to have my date be someone who—well—you know—be someone who I could show off and know that he wouldn't…"

"…Fall for her," James finished. He looked at her with a slight smile. "Although the prospect of being used isn't that thrilling," he teased, "I'm glad you have that faith in me, Tiger."

Lily grinned. "Haven't called me that in a while."

James shrugged. "Well, if we're going to be 'dating', we should have pet names, don't you think?"

Lily looked at him. "Oh—I thought we'd just be going as friends." She looked down, embarrassed. "I thought it would be rather pathetic if she found out that we weren't really going out."

"Then let's not have her find out," James said. "That just means we have to act like a couple… well… all the time. Just in case."

Lily conceded by nodding, then grinned slyly, "All right… Jamesie Poo."

James glared at her while she burst out laughing, then joined in himself.

0 0 0 0 0

Somewhere, Albus Dumbledore was smiling.

0 0 0 0 0

"Lily!" A woman with reddish-brown hair and gray eyes waved.

"Mum!" Lily grinned. Unconsciously grabbing James's hand, she led him towards her mother.

"Oh, Lily, it's so good to see you!" Her mother hugged her youngest daughter tightly. "And who is this young man?"

"James Potter, ma'am," James said with a smile, holding out his hand for her to shake.

"So good to meet you, James," Rose Evans said enthusiastically. "Lily refused to tell me who she was bringing, just saying that she would bring someone and—" She stopped for a moment, then said, a tad suspiciously, "Are you… are you the same James Potter my daughter has done nothing but complain about for the past six years?"

James chuckled. "That would be me," he said, taking a mock bow.

Rose Evans laughed with delight. "I knew it! Ever since I heard about that incident where you turned her hair green—"

"Mum!" Lily cut in.

"—I knew you and she would make a match of it one day. How delightful!"

James glanced at an embarrassed Lily. "Well, it took us long enough," he said with a grin. He gave Lily a "play along" look and she grinned wickedly at him before saddling up next to him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Well, James," she said sweetly, "the only reason why it took us so long is because of your prat-ish ways."

"Not to mention your beast-like temper, Tiger," James replied right back with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh, you two are so sweet together!" Rose Evans laughed. "Well, we best be off! Your sister was throwing a fit when I left and I left your father to calm her down."

Lily gave James a "Get ready" look and, taking their luggage, the three left.

0 0 0 0 0

Arriving at the house, James was surprised at all of the cars that were parked in the Evans' driveway (James was also supremely glad that he had taken Muggle Studies as well, so he could survive without magic).

"Mum," Lily frowned, voicing James's thoughts, "what's with all the company?"

Her mother sighed, exasperated. "The relatives, of course. You know your grandparents and great-aunts and –uncles, Lily. They absolutely _loathe _hotels. It's a good thing that we have so much room."

And they did. While the Evans' house was no mansion, it was still quite large, with a beautiful porch and chair swing.

"Let's go inside, children, and we can have my husband, Andrew, show you where you're to stay. Oh—and Shannon will be here shortly, Lily, with her boyfriend, so you kids can get acquainted after you unpack." Lily inwardly groaned.

Before they entered the house, Lily took James's hand and said nervously, "You ready?"

James squeezed her hand and gave her a peck on the cheek. "When you are," he said, his eyes telling her she wasn't alone.

And so, they went in.

0 0 0 0 0

**A/N: **First off, sorry sorry sorry about not putting in my favorite part in this chapter. I decided I needed this chapter first as a kind of filler to help the story along. Don't worry; it will be in the next chapter, I promise!

I'm going to be hurrying chapters out quickly because I want this story done by the time Harry Potter #6 comes out—you supposedly will learn more about Harry's parents and I hate writing about things that don't stick with the story, so, in order to be kept in canon, I have to finish before I'm—well—not!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed—I really appreciate it!


	20. Definitely a Seductress

Chapter Twenty: Definitely a Seductress

Though he didn't show it, James was more nervous than he looked. Although he was with the girl of his dreams, he would not only have to meet her bitchy sister and her piggish fiancé, but her bratty cousin and… (gulp) her father.

Andrew Evans wasn't an intimidating man or anything, to be honest, but James didn't know this.

"Daddy!" Lily squealed, letting go of James's hand and running into her father's arms. It was quite obvious the two were close.

"Lily Flower," he smiled affectionately at his favorite daughter. "You don't know how great it is to have you home… and your mother says you brought a guest as well."

"Oh!" Lily said, leading him to where James was standing nervously. "Daddy, this is my… um… my boyfriend. James Potter."

James managed a nervous grin on his face. "Pleasure to meet you, sir," he said, shaking her father's hand.

Her father put on a courteous smile but then frowned. "Aren't you the boy who dyed Lily's hair green one year?"

James flushed, mumbling, "Yes, sir."

"Well." Andrew Evans said, at an apparent loss for words. "Seems things have changed since then," he raised an eyebrow at Lily, who turned pink.

"Lily," he turned to his daughter, "why don't you go say hello to your relatives? They're in the sitting room. I'll help James with the luggage."

Lily smiled, seemingly oblivious to what James knew what was about to happen. "All right, Daddy," remembering her part as James's "girlfriend" she kissed him on the cheek. "Don't worry about Daddy," she whispered quickly. "He's harmless, really." And with that, she went about her merry way.

James swallowed nervously before grabbing the handle of his trunk. He assumed that only Lily's immediate family knew she was a witch, so he was careful not to pack anything (besides his wand) that would give away he was a wizard.

"You seem like a smart boy, James," Mr. Evans said as the two trudged up the stairs, James following. "So I won't go the stereotypical 'menacing father' route," Once they reached the top of the stairs, he gave James a look. "but you do realize what would happen if you ever hurt my little girl?"

James nodded. "I promise I'll never deliberately hurt her, sir," he replied honestly. "She means too much to me."

Sensing the boy's sincerity, Andrew Evans grinned. "Then I have the feeling we'll get along just fine, James."

0 0 0 0 0

Thinking that the worst was over, James came back down the stairs with a grin on his face.

… That is, until he met the rest of Lily's family.

The elderly members, especially the women, took delight in teasing Lily about how "handsome her man was" and "my, but didn't she 'catch' a good one!" It had both of them flushing in minutes.

And then they heard Petunia. "Lily," Lily turned around at the sound of her sister's icy voice.

"Petunia," Lily put on a small smile. "Good to see you."

Petunia merely nodded. "Um, this is James." James put out his hand but Petunia looked at it disdainfully.

"And I suppose James goes to the same school you do?" Petunia sneered.

"Yes," Lily answered, glaring. "Does it matter?"

Petunia didn't answer, other than nastily muttering, "Freak" and fleeing elsewhere.

Lily turned to James, traces of hurt visible in her eyes. "Don't mind Petunia," she said. "She treats everyone of our… kind, that way."

"_You_ mind though," James said softly.

"I've… gotten used to it," Lily smiled sadly. "Don't worry—around Mum and Daddy she's… civil. So we don't have to fret much."

James knew Lily was just reassuring herself, so he smiled at her, slipping his hand into hers and squeezing softly.

Yes, Lily was quite glad she had brought James along.

0 0 0 0 0

A few minutes later, the two were sitting on the porch swing, idly holding hands and just talking about classes and friends and everything in between.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" James asked.

"The rehearsal dinner is tonight," Lily answered. "We'll probably leave the house around five to go to the church. Then to Vernon's—Petunia's fiancé —parent's house. And tomorrow," Lily groaned. "Is the wedding."

She looked at him, remembering something. "Do you have a suit, James?"

James shook his head. "Er…. Just some muggle dress clothes. Not quite sure if they're appropriate, really. They're Remus's."

Lily sighed. "I'll help you get ready tomorrow, then, and we'll see if we need to transfigure anything."

"You mean if _I'll _have to transfigure anything," James smirked at her.

"Oh, yes, how could I forget that you're the King of Transfiguration?" Lily laughed.

"Ah yes. And I do need a queen… and since you're the Queen of Charms," he trailed off, raising an eyebrow playfully and suggestively.

Lily laughed again, liking this time with James. She felt comfortable and at peace and everything just seemed so… right.

James felt the same way. He felt no need to be charming or witty or dashing as he did with other girls. With Lily, he could just be… himself. Which, he discovered, was something he should've done long before.

However, their perfect ending came to an end when Lily was being called by a relative to help them with something. "You can stay out here if you want, I shouldn't be longer than a moment," Lily told James.

He shook his head. "I'll come inside with you," he said, then a mischievous grin flittered to his face. "Besides, I know that there are some school photos of you from your younger years that I'm just _dying _to see."

Lily looked mortified. "Who told you about them? Aunty Marigold? Uncle Riley?"

"Nope," James shook his head. "They're in your front room. Thought I'd have to take a peek at them."

Lily groaned. "If you insist," and the two went in, Lily leaving James in the dreaded front room.

While Lily was off doing something or other, James looked at all of the photos. He recognized pictures of the horse-faced Petunia, who had her father's blonde hair and brown eyes, and pictures of bright-eyed Lily, who obviously took after her mother. But there was another girl whose picture showed up frequently. She looked quite a bit older than the other two girls, but James could see they were definitely related, with Petunia's blonde hair and Lily's green eyes. Question was: who was she?

Before James could figure this out, he was startled by a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw an attractive girl with blonde hair and brown eyes and sunglasses perched upon her head. She was dressed quite scantily with what he assumed was the latest fashion.

"May I help you?" James asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm Shannon Evans," the girl stuck out her right hand that was meant for James to kiss. He shook it lightly instead (and quickly dropped it). "Cousin of the bride. And who are you? Surely we're not related. Family friend, perhaps?" She purred.

"Err, sort of." James said. "I'm James Potter, b ---" before he could finish that sentence (let alone word) he heard Lily say from behind him,

"Shannon?"

"Lily, dear!" Shannon put on a false smile. "Oh… you haven't changed a bit. I do believe the last time I saw you you were in that outfit."

Lily and her cousin hugged quickly without warmth. "Ah, that's… interesting," Lily forced a smile. "I see you've met James?"

"Ah, yes! He's been _such _the gentleman."

Lily discreetly gave James a look that clearly said "You have?"

"He was just about to tell me who he knows here."

"He knows _me_," Lily said, and James grabbed hold of her hand. "He's my boyfriend."

"Really?" Shannon looked genuinely surprised, looking James up and down. "I didn't know you had a boyfriend." Lily could almost hear Shannon add on, _and such a scrummy one at that._

"Well, I do," Lily said lightly. "And I thought you had one, as well. Is he out getting your luggage?"

Shannon trilled (neither James or Lily could call it a laugh). "Oh, heavens, I'm not staying here! I'm staying at a posh hotel, of course!"

"Oh," Was all Lily could say.

"As for boyfriends," Shannon sighed, as if exasperated, "I am currently trying to decide between two—so I'm taking one to the rehearsal dinner and the other to the wedding. I tell you, Lily, it is _so _hard trying to choose between such perfect men." She looked at her cousin and smiled sweetly. "But I suppose you wouldn't know about that, would you?"

It was all Lily could do to not hex her cousin right then and there. She glanced over and saw that James looked a bit disgusted at the girl's pettiness.

"Well, I had better go say hello to everyone—ta-ta Lily," her gaze fell on James again, "and it was _so _nice to meet _you_, James," she said, just a tad seductively and she swished away.

0 0 0 0 0

"Well," James said after a few moments of silence. "So _that's_ Shannon."

Lily sighed. "That's her."

James shook his head. "I'd hate for her and Cheri to be in the same room."

Laughing, Lily said, "That would be an interesting catfight if there ever was one." She then sobered, asking sympathetically, "Was she flirting with you?"

James nodded, repulsed. "Does she do that to all of your boyfriends?"

Looking away, Lily mumbled, "No…. You're the only boy I've ever brought home."

0 0 0 0 0

Well, _this_ was certainly an interesting turn of events, Shannon mused as she sashayed down the hall. Little Lily actually had a boyfriend! And my, was he a looker as well… He gave her current boy toys, Ben and Barry, a run for their money in the looks department.

Shannon grinned evilly as she gave perfunctory kisses to many wrinkly relatives. She'd have to find out more about this James Potter—and if he proved worthy of her attentions… well, then she'd have to give him an offer he _couldn't _refuse…

0 0 0 0 0

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Come in!" a voice called. James went in, and spotted Lily in front of a mirror, sporting a robe, performing a straightening spell on her hair.

"What do you think?" James asked nervously. He had no clue what to wear to a muggle wedding rehearsal… goodness, wizarding ones were so much easier. He could've gotten away with wearing jeans and a t-shirt under some nice black robes.

Lily turned to face him. She looked at him for a moment and smiled. "Very nice, Mr. Potter," she said playfully as she stepped towards him.

James reminded her awfully of Will when he went on their date. He was wearing a gold colored turtleneck jumper that emphasized his wiry body and brought out the gold in his eyes, just like Lily thought it would, along with a nice pair of dark blue jeans. He looked _very_ handsome.

James flushed a bit. "Are you sure? What about you, what are you wearing?"

Lily undid the robe. Underneath there she was wearing a deep red V-neck circle dress with matching strappy heels. Her necklace was a subtle hint she was a Gryffindor, for it was gold with a small ruby pendant.

"Wow," James breathed before he could help himself.

Lily looked down, pleased and embarrassed. "Do you like it?"

James nodded, unable to say anything.

Lily giggled, trying to relieve some tension. "Come on, we're going to be late," she said, taking his hand and leading him to the stairs.

Downstairs, they found Petunia in some god-awful gown, and Vernon, big and pig looking. Lily guessed that Vernon knew that she was a witch and James a wizard, for he could barely bring himself to look at the two when they were introduced.

"We're here!" An obviously practiced, throaty voice announced. Low and behold, there was Shannon with her date, Ben.

Wearing a pink dress that had Lily envious from the start (not the dress itself, but Lily, being a redhead, never could wear pink), it was a "babydoll" dress: frilly and low-cut. Her matching pink heels were quite high, and Lily knew that she herself would probably break her ankles if she wore those.

"Hello, James," Shannon cooed.

"Hi, Shannon," James replied awkwardly.

"Who's your date, Shannon?" Lily asked, slightly annoyed.

"This is Ben," Shannon answered.

"Hi," said Ben.

"Lily," Shannon asked, eyebrows raised, "that's an… _interesting_ dress."

Lily gritted her teeth, but was startled when a warm pair of arms engulfed her from behind and lips grazed her neck.

"She _does _look gorgeous, doesn't she Shannon?" Lily heard James say from behind her, his breath tickling her ear before he kissed the small part of her bare shoulder.

Lily repressed a shiver before looking over at Shannon's surprised face.

"Well, we better go say hi to the oldies," Shannon said airily, before tugging Ben off.

Lily turned to face James, his arms still around her. "Thank you," she said.

"No problem," James grinned. "I could tell that riled her feathers up quite a bit."

Lily laughed. "Oh yeah; especially since she was waiting for you to compliment her."

James made a face. "She looked like a freakin' flower. As opposed to you," he leaned down boldly and kissed her neck again. "You're a bloody seductress in red."

"Hmmm," Lily's voice was throatier, "I've never been called a seductress before."

James chuckled. "Really? We'll have to remedy that."

"Lily, James, we have to go!" Lily's mom called.

"Be right there, Mum!" Lily called back and waited for James to release her.

"What are you waiting for?" She asked, but wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Just savoring the moment," he responded, realizing that was exactly what he said in his dream.

It was like déjà vu all over again (chapter fifteen dream sequence) for James and it was all he could do not to kiss her again.

But before it could go any further, she slipped out of his arms. "Come on!" Lily said playfully. Then, seeing him just standing there, as if in a daze, took him by the hand.

"Don't worry," she said, grinning slyly, "we can have another moment for you to savor later."

James raised an eyebrow, grinning widely. _Definitely a seductress. _

0 0 0 0 0

**A/N: **…And the sexual tension returns! (Not that it ever went anywhere… lol)

My favorite scene will be in the next chapter (sorry again) but this chapter was longer than I expected and I wanted my special scene to have a chapter all of its own!

It should be up late July 5th, I believe.

The descriptions of Lily and Shannon's dresses may be confusing, but if you want to check them out, I have the sites on my homepage or whatever it's called. ( any American, have a great fourth of July! To everyone else, hope you're having a great summer!


	21. Behind Closed Doors

Chapter Twenty-One: Behind Closed Doors

_What the hell was that all about back there? _Lily chastised herself when they were in the car. She had been blatantly flirting with James—acting like they were really a couple!

_You're supposed to be acting like you're a couple 24/7, _her logical mind reasoned, _remember? Just in case someone like Shannon is right around the corner, listening in._

_But really, I didn't have to take it that far! _Lily flushed hotly remembering what she told James.

_Not that he was helping either, _another part of her voice reasoned.

_No_, Lily recalled_, kissing her neck didn't help her either…_

0 0 0 0 0

James was berating himself as well. _Damn it, Potter, I know you have feelings for her, but you can't cross the line. _

_Cross the line? We're supposed to be acting like boyfriend and girlfriend; how can I _not_ cross the line? _Another part of his mind reasoned.

_Keep it simple. Hold hands, kiss her cheek. Just don't bloody kiss her neck!_

Easier said than done.

0 0 0 0 0

The rehearsal dinner went fine—although both Lily and James were a bit unnerved at how much Shannon was eyeing them, particularly James. Ben didn't even seem to notice.

"Ben the Blob," James commented as he and Lily noted aloud Shannon's… attentiveness.

Lily lightly whacked James. "Stop it," she said, but she was grinning.

They got home relatively early—about 10, but both Lily and James were tired; they had only arrived just that day, and were feeling the day's events catch up with them.

"What room are you staying in?" Lily asked. "I never did find out."

"Um… the room that's purple," James answered.

Lily stopped cold.

James looked at her. "Lily? Are you okay?"

Lily took a deep breath. "Yeah… yeah, I'm fine."

"No, no you're not," James said sternly. "What's wrong? Does it have to do with the purple room?" He put on a small smile. "What? Is there a ghost haunting it or something?"

Lily gave a small hysterical laugh. "No… no, that's just my sister Violet's old room."

James frowned. "I don't think I've met her… where is she?"

Lily smiled sadly at him. "She died, James."

James stood there, still. Then, he remembered… "Blonde hair and green eyes?"

Lily nodded with unshed tears in her eyes.

He took her in his arms and rubbed her back while she cried softly.

A few minutes later, comforted by his smell and touch, Lily looked up. "Sorry," she whispered. "Every time I come back… I just need a good cry."

"I understand," he replied and she knew he did. He had, after all, lost his father.

He wondered when she died and how and why, but for now, he would wait for her to explain... wait for her… like he always had.

0 0 0 0 0

It was around three in the morning, and James had just gotten back from going to the bathroom. Passing by Lily's room, he heard something. Immediately worried, he pushed the door open and found Lily, in her bed, tossing and turning, moaning, "Violet—don't go, Violet. Not yet; please!"

James couldn't just stand there in the doorway and watch, so he went in.

0 0 0 0 0

Andrew Evans heard familiar sounds from down the hall—he could only assume it was Lily. Every time she came home, her first night back she would have nightmares about her sister.

He pulled himself out of bed and went to go and comfort his favorite little girl, only to find that someone beat him to the chase.

0 0 0 0 0

Walking to her bedside, James knelt. "Lily?" he whispered. "Lily?" She didn't seem to hear him, and she kept tossing and turning.

He kept calling her name softly, lightly shaking her until she woke up.

"James?" She whispered sleepily.

"Hey, Lily," James smiled softly. "You were having a nightmare."

Lily nodded. "I know."

"You okay?"

Lily nodded slightly. "I think so."

"Okay." He stood up, but before he could leave, he felt a small hand enclose his.

"Will you stay with me, James?" He could see her face, bathed in moonlight, and knew that he couldn't refuse her. "Just until I fall asleep?"

Pretending be damned, James slid in under the covers that she offered, unaware of her father standing in the doorway, watching the scene unfold silently.

As Lily settled into the comfort and refuge that was James's arms, Rose Evans appeared by her husband, gasping softly.

"Oh, my," she said. "I never thought he would… are they?"

Andrew shook his head. "He wouldn't take advantage of our Lily, Rose." He smiled; a sad father's smile when he knows that his little girl no longer his, but another man's, another man who loved her just as well. "I know this for sure."

And the two left the couple, both of whom had drifted into Dreamland, so unaware of the world.

0 0 0 0 0

**A/N: **Ta-da! That, ladies and gentlemen, was the scene that started it all. My favorite, favorite chapter ever!

Okay, so it's awfully short—but don't worry, I'll be posting another tomorrow as soon as I get back from my swim meet!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! Means a lot to me!


	22. What We've Been Waiting For

Chapter Twenty-Two: What We've Been Waiting For

Sunlight streamed through the window and onto Lily and James's faces. Feeling supremely comfortable and content, Lily slowly opened her eyes, then stiffened. There was an arm draped over her possessively. She could feel body warmth coming from behind her and she was—by jove, she was spooning!

She turned over slowly and saw James. Memories of the night before came rushing back as she remembered how he stayed with her. As she studied his handsome, serene face, she knew without a doubt that she had fallen in love with him. She knew he liked her—but how deep did his feelings go?

Before she could muse upon it any longer, James mumbled in his sleep, pulling her closer. He was only half-asleep, it appeared, for his eyes snapped open when he realized that he wasn't alone in bed.

"Morning," Lily said amusedly.

"Morning," James said, his voice husky with sleep.

They just looked at each other for a moment and just when reality set in, and she began to feel shy, Lily said, "Thank you."

"For what?" James answered softly.

"For staying with me," Lily replied. "I tend to get nightmares my first night back and… usually once I wake up, I don't go back to sleep."

"Glad I could help," he said genuinely.

It both seemed to hit them that they were still _in bed_ with each other. And as they were "only friends", the situation became quite awkward.

"What time is it?" James asked, hoping to break some tension.

"About…" Lily pushed herself up to see beyond James and to her clock. "Eight thirty."

"What time's the wedding?" James asked.

"One," Lily replied. "We'll probably leave here about eleven thirty."

"So three more hours," James said.

"Three more hours and Petunia will become Petunia Evans Dursley," Lily said.

"Ped," James said suddenly.

"Ped?" Lily laughed at his randomness.

"Her initials," James said. "Too bad it wasn't Tursley—she could be 'pet'."

Lily rolled her eyes.

_Lep, _James thought in his mind. _If Lily married me, she would be Lep. Like a Leprechaun. _Then, he chastised himself._ Getting a bit ahead of yourself, aren't you, mate? You too aren't even going together!_

… _But you're in a bed together, aren't you? _Another sly voice answered.

_I've had enough of you! _James thought once and for all, turning back to Lily.

He heard her say, softly under her breath, "Lep."

James held his breath. "What was that?"

Lily flushed hotly. "Oh, nothing."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Please?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Come on!"

"No. Way."

"You leave me no choice."

"And what choice is that, Mr. Potter?"

"The Tickle Choice," and with that, he started to tickle her.

It ended in a few moments, with him pinning her to the bed. "Gotcha!" James chuckled. "Right where I want you."

Lily made a face and both realized how close they were. Before James knew it, the gap was closing between the two and his lips were on hers.

It reminded them both of "The Christmas Shrubbery Incident" (aka Operation Mistletoe, to Dumbledore). The kiss was gentle and slow and all about savoring the moment.

James ran his tongue along her bottom lip, and she granted him access, their tongues languidly rubbing against the other. For air only, the two broke apart, and before Lily could react, James had his lips at her throat again.

He kissed his way back up and he gave a quick peck to her lips and forehead before pulling away to look at her.

"Is this all right?" He asked the question casually, but inside, his heart was racing. This was it. Yes or no. The defining moment in their relationship.

For Lily, the answer was simple. I mean, when you're in love with a boy, what else do you tell him?

"Perfectly all right," she answered, and leaned in to kiss him again.

0 0 0 0 0

They laid like that for another half-hour, kissing and quietly talking.

"How long?" James asked.

"What?" Lily said, confused.

"How long… have you had feelings for me?" James wanted to know. The two were facing each other, on their sides.

"I'm not sure," Lily answered honestly. "Maybe ever since you dyed my hair green," she teased.

"Ha ha," James rolled his eyes. "But seriously, when?"

"I'm really not sure," she said. "But when did I become aware of them? After we called off our truce. I missed you, and being me, I had to keep asking myself why? Why did I miss you, if years before, you were nothing but a nuisance to me? And underneath it all, was something that I hadn't figured out until this morning," Lily said, trying to keep her voice light, but inside she was quite nervous.

"And what did you figure out?" James wanted to know.

"That… I love you," she said, trying to gauge his reaction.

James couldn't believe his ears. Was he dreaming? Did Lily Evans just admit that she **_loved_** him?

One word unconsciously slipped out.

"Finally."

Lily laughed. "The correct response would have been, 'Lily, light of my life, I love you too.'"

"You know me," James grinned, feeling happier than ever, "I never abide by the rules."

Lily giggled. "Don't I know it."

The two kissed again, and James broke it, leaning his forehead against hers.

"But for the record," he said softly, with a look of tenderness in his eyes, "I do love you, Lily. So very much."

0 0 0 0 0

Lily and James came down to the breakfast table hand-in-hand, not pretending any longer.

"Although, we haven't been pretending at all during this trip, have we?" James asked with a light smile on his lips.

"I know I wasn't," Lily replied truthfully. Subconsciously, she wasn't pretending. Everything she did—and said—to James was what she would have said if they were a couple.

And now that they were—well, there was only one thing left to say.

"So," Lily said, wrapping her arms around his waist and looking up at him with an eyebrow raised, "when are we going to find time to savor another moment?"

0 0 0 0 0

The wedding itself was elaborate, and Lily was quite glad she wasn't in the wedding party. Every single dress was poofy and overdone and really, Lily doubted that if she wore one that she wouldn't rip it while walking.

Lily's dress, however, was quite sleek and, as Americans would say, very Hollywood. A dress of deep emerald green, it had a square neckline and cap sleeves, and the satin dress ended at her matching emerald open-toed heels. She styled her hair in large, soft waves that fell down well past her shoulders. Really, she almost gave poor James a heart attack when he saw her.

_Although my boyfriend _(her heart does an internal dance) _looks quite scrummy as well, _Lily grinned to herself.

And he did. With some minor, temporary tailoring spells, Remus's clothes fit James quite well. He wore a simple white dress shirt, black slacks, and black dress shoes. He managed to semi-tame his hair, but Lily liked it all sticking up—slicked down and he reminded her of Severus Snape (shudder).

Lily almost groaned when she saw Shannon and her date (today it was Barry). Slinking in with quite the ensemble, Shannon definitely wasn't going for simple. Her pink-brown-black—whatever color dress—was ruched (that is a word) in the front, with spaghetti straps and ruffles that ended below her knees. She was in strappy heels and Ben was in a suit.

Once she spotted them, she came slinking their way. "Lily, James, my how nice you two look!" She cooed. "Very nice look, James. Classy and simple. I _told _Barry to wear something simple, but did he listen? No, he wore this outrageous pink tie! Goodness, Barry darling!"

Lily and James could have sworn they heard Barry mutter, "You _told_ me to wear this tie."

"Well, we better go congratulate the bride and groom—ta-ta!" Shannon said and turned and sashayed away.

James raised an eyebrow. "Glad that's over."

"You're telling me," Lily rolled her eyes. "Come on, my parents are leaving for the reception hall."

0 0 0 0 0

Though the decorations (all Petunia's choices) were rather outrageous, the food was good and the DJ played all types of music. Lily taught James how to do the polka and James had great fun in spinning and dipping Lily. Shannon tried to cut in numerous times but somehow Lily and James always evaded her. Finally, finally getting the point, Shannon left the reception early, not used to being so scorned and snubbed.

She also left alone. Barry found one of Petunia's bridesmaids and they were hitting it off quite well.

Ah, karma was sweet.

0 0 0 0 0

**A/N: …**And really, that's what we've all been waiting for. They finally got together, folks! Yay!

But that's not the end. I've estimated it, and three more chapters to go. I'm leaving for vacation on the 9th, and I don't get back until the 16th, when the book comes out, so guess what, kiddies? This will be finished by the 9th!

Describing Shannon's horrific dress was terribly hard and badly done, so if you want to see the picture for it, the site is on my user page. Lily's dress is there too, but they didn't have it in green (it's in red) so if you want to see the real thing, you'll have to use your imagination for color.

To everyone who reviewed: 18 reviews for one chapter! You guys rock!

PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER (up late tonight or early tomorrow): Lily and James return to Hogwarts, where everyone learns their new status. We find out the extent of Sirius and Estella's relationship and James gets an interesting letter from his mother.


	23. While They Were Away

Chapter Twenty-Three: While They Were Away

The train ride back to Hogwarts was rather uneventful in itself, and Lily and James were quite glad they had a compartment all to themselves, so they could freely kiss and cuddle whenever they wanted.

The week spent after the wedding was perfect. Lily and James did various things, mostly muggle, to get to know each other. They went on many dates—to a fair, to the mall, to the movies, a football game, and on their last night, they went out to eat in a quaint Italian restaurant. Lily loved the fact that she could not only laugh with James, but confide in him and have him do the same.

Making it back just in time for lunch, Lily and James arrived in the Great Hall. ("Thank Merlin, I'm starving!" James had said jubilantly.) They were utterly shocked when they found that the overall mood was somber and solemn. Many people were in black.

At the Gryffindor table especially, things were tense. Remus and Selene were in between two very unhappy people: Sirius Black and Estella White.

Alice was at the Ravenclaw table, comforting a black-sporting Frank.

Quickly, Lily and James made their way to the Gryffindor table. "What's going on?" James immediately wanted to know.

Remus looked up at the two and smiled sadly. "I suppose you haven't heard?" He said.

Both shook their heads. Lily didn't receive the Daily Prophet during the school year.

"Death Eater attacks," Sirius answered bitterly. "Took out a bunch of families, including Frank's parents."

"Poor Frank," Lily whispered sympathetically.

"Yeah," Estella said quietly. "Seems people in every house but Slytherin were attacked."

"Typical," Sirius glared at the Slytherins, who seemed completely unaffected by the atmosphere or the sobbing people.

"So," Selene said before Sirius lost his temper, "how was the wedding?"

Lily smiled. "Very… over the top."

"But the food was smashing," James announced.

Lily smacked him lightly, rolling her eyes. "You have a one-track mind, you know that?"

"And you love me for it," James grinned.

"Lucky for you," Lily rolled her eyes again, but was smiling.

The Gryffindor table watched this, a bit stunned. Just what had happened between the two during that one week?

Lily caught Selene's eye and gave her a look that clearly said "I'll tell you later." But for now, it was time to be sympathetic and comforting.

0 0 0 0 0

It was a few days later when Lily was able to tell Estella, Selene, and Alice just what exactly happened during Easter Break.

Her Head Girl duties made it nearly impossible to tell them any sooner—she had to help deliver homework to any students who were affected by the Death Eater attacks and didn't feel well enough—emotionally or physically—to come to classes. She and James also were tutoring and doing patrolling, and between that and all of the homework (to prepare them for the rapidly approaching N.E.W.T.'s), Lily had nearly no time for her friends.

But when they all met in the Gryffindor Common Room, and Lily told them just about everything—the girls were stunned.

"How romantic!" Selene sighed, referring to James staying the night with Lily.

"What a bitch," Estella frowned, referring to Shannon and her antics.

"It's about time!" Alice said, referring to the entire ordeal.

"I'm so happy for you, Lily," Selene smiled. "You and James really are well-suited."

Lily laughed. "It only took us about seven years to realize it!"

As the girls chattered and laughed, Lily noticed that Estella was being especially quiet.

"Hey," she said. "What's wrong?"

Shockingly, Estella bit her lip as tears shone in her eyes. "Oh, Lily," she said, "I blew it!"

"Blew what?" Lily asked sympathetically. Selene and Alice knew what was wrong, Lily could tell by their faces, but they stayed quiet.

"I should tell you," Estella said in a small voice. "That Sirius and I—well, we were seeing each other."

Lily gasped. "Since when?"

"We first kissed right about Christmas. Things were so awkward, we decided to pretend like it never happened… but, a few weeks before Easter break, we couldn't any more. It was… no-strings attached. I didn't want a relationship—you know me—and Sirius was fine with that." She started to choke up. "But last week, Sirius said that he wanted more—to be boyfriend and girlfriend… but I told him no. And we got in a fight and…" Estella started to cry. "And I know I made a mistake! But he's… he's so mad at me, and I don't know what to do!"

Lily wasn't quite sure whether to be angry or not with her friend for not telling her, but now wasn't the time to be a bitch. "I'm sorry, Stella," she soothed. "Just give Sirius some time… then, tell him, perhaps."

"It's too late," Estella said, laughing bitterly. "He's reverted back to his old ways—I already saw him snogging his old girlfriend Alexis yesterday."

Lily sighed. Couldn't Estella see that Alexis looked almost exactly like her? That Sirius was most likely only using his ex?

Not knowing what else to say, all three girls comforted the sobbing Estella, and once managed to get her on her bed, where she would drift into a dreamless sleep.

0 0 0 0 0

A few days later, James received a letter from his mother while doing his homework in the common room he and Lily shared. He had written to her the week before, telling her about Lily and himself and other various bits of going-ons in his life.

At home, James would talk about Lily constantly, driving his parents up the wall. They were quite impressed with her intelligence, though, especially for a girl who grew up in a non-magical environment.

Opening up the letter, James wasn't prepared for what he saw.

_My dearest James,_

_I am so thankful that you are all right, my darling. When I heard of the attacks and knew you weren't at Hogwarts, I panicked. _

_I'm glad you had a nice break, James, and I was pleasantly surprised when I heard that you and Miss Lily Evans were finally a couple. _

_Which, really, is why I'm writing. _

_Lily seems like a nice girl, James, and from what I hear from my various friends, it's true: Head Girl, top grades, beautiful personality, good friends, and she has you as a boyfriend. _

_But I'm worried, James. Lily is muggle born. _

_It does not bother me in the way you are thinking, James—I am no Slytherin. However, I'm afraid that your connection to her will put you in more of a risk of being targeted by Voldemort and his followers._

_It is bad enough that your father was an auror, James. I'm not saying that I am not proud of what he did, because I am, but I don't want you to get hurt or killed like your father. I want this family to remain as neutral in the war as possible. _

_So, please, James, stay away from Lily. If not for yourself, then do it for me. _

_Love, _

_Your Mother_

Leave Lily?

The idea was unthinkable.

How could his mother ask him to do this? He understood what she meant, but… dammit, he would rather go down with Lily by his side than spend the rest of his life without her.

Because James knew one thing: Lily was it for him. She "ruined" him for anyone else. Whether she felt the same way or not, James knew that he could never love another girl as he loved Lily.

And his mother, though he loved her as well, couldn't separate him from Lily. That fucking bastard Voldemort couldn't separate him from Lily.

James crumpled the letter in a ball with disgust and threw it somewhere. He took his cloak and grabbed his broom—he needed to fly and let his anger die down. He needed to find the Marauders (who, needless to say, were quite ecstatic over Lily and James's relationship. Especially Remus, who had several bets going on when the two were to get together. Sirius himself won quite a few and Peter even won one.)

0 0 0 0 0

"James?" Lily called as she walked in the portrait door. She and James were supposed to meet after Lily's tutoring sessions so the two could study and just talk and be together. But he was nowhere to be found.

"He must have forgotten," Lily shrugged and decided to get started on her own.

Then when she saw a crumpled up ball of paper near the fireplace, she wondered if it was some messed-up version of a note from James.

What she got, however, was none other than James's letter from his mother.

0 0 0 0 0

**A/N: **I wanted to finish this story by tomorrow, but now I don't know if I'll be able to. There's so much packing to do, and I still have two more chapters to write. (Bites nails) However, I've successfully acquired a laptop with internet access (in some places… it's wireless) so never fear, if I do not finish it tomorrow… it shall most DEFINITELY be done by the sixteenth. I swear it.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed—I'm sorry I didn't have James and Lily make out in front of Shannon but I've already "borrowed" the idea of a jealous cousin from another story… I didn't want to borrow that as well. (It's called Just Friends? By: Amynoelle… bloody awesome story for any HHr shipper!)

Ta ta for now!


	24. Choices

Chapter Twenty-Four: Choices

After reading the letter, Lily was certain of what she had to do.

Granted, it would cause heartbreak for both parties, and they probably would never speak to the other again, but really, it was for the best.

So when James came in later that evening, Lily put her plan into action.

He immediately saw her with his books out and groaned. "Merlin, I'm sorry, Lily. I completely forgot about our study date. I had a lot on my mind so I needed to fly it off…"

"James, we need to talk."

He paled, thinking he was in big trouble for missing the study date.

Sitting beside her on the couch, he gulped.

Lily took a deep breath. "I think we should break up."

James gaped. "What—why! Is it because I missed our study session?"

Lily shook her head. "No. But I was thinking… maybe what happened at the wedding… wasn't supposed to happen. Perhaps we're better off as just friends."

James felt like his world was crashing down. "You… you told me you loved me."

Lily flinched internally, damning herself for breaking his heart, but knowing that if it would save his life, so be it. "Do I really know what love is, James? I'm only seventeen. It was probably a crush gone awry or something like that."

She continued, not letting him get a word in. "I'm sorry, James." She quickly turned and fled to her room, not noticing that she accidentally left the letter lying among her homework, where James could easily see it.

James, however, didn't notice it. His body was trembling from trying not to cry, he hurt so badly.

What he didn't know was that on the other side of her door, Lily was feeling the same way.

0 0 0 0 0

The next morning, having spent the night on the couch, James looked around groggily. God, everything reminded him of Lily. Her cloak on the hanger, her scent on the couch, her homework on the table.

He loved her handwriting. It was utterly Lily. While the words looked feminine, they displayed her quirky and fiery nature by being all italics and rushed looking.

But there was a paper among her homework that wasn't her handwriting…. In fact, it looked strangely like… his mother's!

And James suddenly knew why she broke up with him. It wasn't because she didn't love him. It wasn't because of that at all.

0 0 0 0 0

All week, he tried to talk to her, but she kept avoiding him. Neither of them told their friends they had broken up, so both parties assumed the two were having a fight, but over what, they weren't sure.

He finally cornered her in their common room as she was about to sneak out and study in the library instead of there.

"We need to talk," he said, unintentionally mimicking her words to him earlier.

"Are you sure this can't wait? Because I have some studying to do," Lily tried to protest, but James wouldn't have it.

"This can't wait."

She nervously took a seat next to him, the roles now reversed.

"I know why you broke up with me," he said bluntly.

Lily gulped but remained cool. "Of course you do," she told him, throwing him a surprise.

"What?" Now James was confused.

"I told you why I broke up with you. Because it was all infatuation."

Ah, so that's the game she was trying to play.

Well, she was going to lose.

"No, Lily," he said gently. "I know you read the letter."

She immediately stiffened.

James continued. "Lily, I don't care. Look at me, Lily. I. Don't. Care. I love my mother, but you're… god, Lily, keeping us apart is like Sirius coming out of the closet. Or trying to give McConagall a make over, or even trying to get Snivellus to lighten up on the hair gel. It's not going to happen. Ever. I love you. No one, not even my mother, is going to keep me from you."

"You could get killed because of me," Lily wailed. "I don't want that to happen. That _can't_ happen." She sobbed, "I'd _die_ if that happened."

His arms found her then and he held her close. "And I'd die if that happened to _you_. But I'm already in danger anyway, Lily. Remember the Halloween ball when we fought off Death Eaters and Dementors? There is no way in hell I'm going to remain neutral in a war that I know is wrong. Especially not when the girl I love's life could be at stake because of the outcome."

Her sobs soon quieted and she heard James tell her, "I love you so much. I told myself, 'I would rather go down with her by my side than spend the rest of my life without her.' I know that you were trying to protect me, but it's my choice to make. And I made it the moment I finished reading that goddamn letter. I'm sorry, but I'm not letting anyone, mother or no, separate us. You hear me?"

Lily nodded. "Merlin, I love you so much, James. So much."

"I know, Lily. I know."

0 0 0 0 0

**A/N: **Sorry if the break-up is too short and rushed—I just don't have the time to make it longer….. that being said, ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO. Yesss. Doubt I'll have it up today, but I hope so.

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! You guys are the greatest!


	25. In the End

Chapter Twenty-Five: In the End

The road called Lily and James progressed smoothly. James's mother

accepted her son and his girlfriend once James told her the depth of

his feelings. She was shocked, needless to say, but she learned that

it was his choice to make, not hers.

N.E.W.T's passed—almost surprisingly uneventfully—and graduation was

nearing.

One beautiful spring day found Lily and James under a tree with Alice

and Frank (who, by the way, were newly engaged) and Estella and Sirius

(who had made-up, but decided to just be friends… like that was going

to last long). They hadn't seen Peter much those days, but figured

that he was under the stress of N.E.W.T's like everyone else, and now

that they were done, was busy eating in the kitchens one last time.

Remus and Selene were nowhere to be found either, but no one worried,

for they were most likely together.

However, when Selene came tearfully, everyone immediately snapped out

of their lazy dazes.

"What's wrong?" Lily wanted to know.

"Could I talk to you guys… alone?" Selene sniffled, meaning Estella,

Alice, and Lily.

The boys all nodded, concerned and the girls left.

In the Seventh Year Girls' dormitories, Selene blew on a handkerchief.

"He—he broke up with me!" She sobbed.

"What?" Everyone was stunned. It was so obvious that Remus loved

Selene and vice versa.

"Why?" Estella demanded.

"He told me that there were secrets he had that he couldn't tell me

and… and he didn't want to go on without me knowing them."

She blew her nose and continued. "I told him to tell me—that I wouldn't

be angry—but he said if I knew it may hurt me.

"I'm so scared for him! Is he in trouble? Oh god…"

Lily was seething. Remus was too much of a chicken to tell Selene so

he went and broke both of their hearts. But why now?

Then, it came back to her…

Remus sighed. "It's not that easy."

"Well, if you're really serious about her, you can't keep secrets from

her! And if you don't tell her by the end of the year, Remus," she

looked him dead in the eye, "I will."

In the library… on that day when Alice had hooked her and James up for

the wedding… and Selene was worried about him because it was the full

moon!

So what now? He made it clear he wasn't serious enough about her to

tell her, so he got out of doing it. But… should she tell Selene?

Was it her place?

Lily opted to keep her mouth shut… for now. First, Selene needed some

time, as did Remus. But she swore, if they weren't over each other in

a year…

She would.

0 0 0 0 0

All the boys were thoroughly displeased with Remus, to say the least,

once he came to them slowly and sadly outside.

"Moony, she would've understood!" Sirius kept saying.

"Understood what?" Frank asked, frowning. Then, "Oh… that Remus is a

werewolf?"

All three boys gaped at him.

Frank shrugged. "I'm a Ravenclaw, what do you expect? And one of the

smarter Ravenclaws." He grinned. "After doing that essay on werewolves

in sixth year, it was quite easy to tell…"

Remus groaned. "You and Lily both."

Frank looked impressed. "Lily too? I knew that girl should've been in

Ravenclaw."

Thinking about all the Ravenclaw boys and Lily with them, James growled

out, "I don't think so."

Frank rolled his eyes.

"Anyway," Sirius continued on impatiently. "Why did you break up with

her now of all times?"

"Because Lily told me that if I didn't tell Selene by the end of the

year, she would."

Sirius and James sighed. "She might anyway, you know," James said

thoughtfully.

Remus looked like he was going to be sick.

0 0 0 0 0

A week had gone by and Remus was sure that Lily hadn't told Selene, who

wasn't acting odd towards him. She remained civil, as did he, but they

were both hurting and everyone could see it.

Graduation came and Lily was valedictorian. People in crimson, green,

blue, and yellow graduation gowns adorned the Great Hall, as did many

parents, including hers, and James's mum, who met for the first time.

She made her speech after James (who had one as Head Boy), ending with…

"…Even though, we all end up the same way, it's the road that leads us

there that is the true adventure. We'll all be taking many roads—some

intertwined, some far apart—and these roads may be longer than others.

But, in the end, it's not about the destination, it's about how you get

there. I hope that sometime down the road I will see you all again,

but if not, I wish you well. Congratulations Hogwarts Class of

1983—our adventure has just begun."

A huge applause rang out, and even some Slytherins clapped (albeit

reluctantly).

People magicked chairs and tables out of the way, and the Graduation

Ball had begun. Kids bid farewell to their parents—some who were

spending the night in Hogsmeade, others who were going home. Lily's

parents were leaving, and James's was going to Hogsmeade.

"I am sorry," Mrs. Potter told Lily again for trying to separate

herself and James.

"I understand completely," Lily told her. "I may have even done the

same if James was my kid."

To which James responded with, "Ew! Gross!"

Rolling her eyes, Lily grabbed James's sleeve. "Bye, Mrs. Potter,

lovely to meet you. Come on, you," she said at James. "We better

leave before your immaturity decreases further." And she proceeded to

drag James away from the chuckling Mrs. Potter, whom he called to,

"Bye, Mum!"

0 0 0 0 0

Students magicked a quick change spell to change from their Graduation

robes to their dress robes.

Lily was wore blue-green robes, James was in gold, Sirius and Estella in black, Selene in lavender, Remus and Alice in pale blue, Frank in red, and Peter in gray.

The friends had a wonderful time spending precious few moments with their colleagues, so Lily was a little irritated when James insisted on dragging her away.

"Where are we going?" Lily wanted to know as she and James walked around the lake that glittered as the sun set.

"Just walking," James answered nonchalantly.

Lily gaped at him. "You dragged me away from people I will most likely never see again to just WALK?"

James grinned. "Well…" he pulled her into his arms. "Perhaps a bit more than that."

Lily laughed before he kissed her.

Breaking apart a few moments later, James said quietly, "There's something I have to tell you."

Lily smiled at him. "What's that?" She asked dreamily, dazed from his kisses.

James went down on one knee and Lily started to tear up, realizing what it meant. Pulling out a case, he revealed a simple, yet beautiful ring, with an emerald in the center and two smaller diamonds on the side, all on a simple gold band.

"I know what you're thinking," James said, "but if you say yes, we don't have to get married right away. I know we both want to experience living on our own and with careers for awhile… but I'm willing to wait. And I know that you think that this is all too soon, and we only start going together a few months ago… but Lily, you're it for me." James laughed a little. "I probably loved you ever since I did dye your hair green. I can never love anyone else like you, I know that for sure." He cleared his throat before asking, "Lily Marie Evans, will you have me… will you marry me?"

Lily, whose hand was covering her mouth, pulled it away to say, "Oh—oh, _yes! Yes, yes, yes!"_

He caught her left hand and eased the ring on. After that was done, he gathered her up in his arms and swung around. "Prongs prevails!"

Lily laughed, then asked, once they sobered, "I always wondered how you got that nickname… and I really don't feel like going back inside, not yet. So… you up to telling me a story?" Lily asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Anytime," James said easily, knowing that it was better to get his animagi status out in the open.

So he began his story, and both were unaware of an old man with twinkling eyes watching them from the astronomy tower. Turning, he passed by their portrait, where the once fighting lion and tiger were now happily together, just like their counterparts, the future Mr. And Mrs. Potter.

And though the threat of Voldemort loomed, Dumbledore felt that, when such opposites could come together, there really was hope for the world.

He chuckled to himself. "It's not everyday you see people like those create such sparks… sparks of all kinds."

The End 

0 0 0 0 0

**A/N: **That's all, folks!

I feel really good right now. I actually finished a story—the longest I've ever written, roughtly 115 Microsoft Word pages long. Wowzers!

Thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed during some point of the story or the other, and especially thank you to people who reviewed nearly every chapter—you know who you are. Without you guys, this story probably would've been deleted a while ago (and before the best chapter, too!)

A question that someone had as to why I don't write to their deaths: A) I don't like thinking about it. B) after Lily and James get together/engaged, I think that it isn't as interesting anymore. And if I can't read it, I can't write it. And C) I don't want to write deaths, especially Lily and James's. It'd be too depressing.

Thanks again!


	26. Not Really a Chapter, But Read Anyway

Chapter Twenty-Six: Not Really a Chapter, But Read Anyway

**One Last Author's Note:**

So I was reading some reviews (which rock, by the way—I'm so flattered) and people hated Selene and Remus breaking up or Sirius and Estella not getting together. Well, here's the answer to those questions:

Selene and Remus had to break up because… I'm thinking about doing a sequel for them. Or for Sirius and Estella. But for Selene and Remus, it would go with my story and it would stick with canon. For Sirius and Estella, it would be AU, because I hate sad endings, and am a big fan of happy ones. So… which one would you guys rather have? Sirius and Estella, or Selene and Remus? Your pick. (If I'm lucky, I may do both sequels, but which one should I start with?)


End file.
